Misguided Emotions
by Jen23
Summary: Speed wants to find out if the grass is greener on the other side when it comes to his love life. When different emotions begin to surface, will it be too late to go back? ***Lots of SPEED & TRIXIE*** Complete
1. Wanting Freedom Back

﻿

_Author's Note: Please keep in mind before reading this that I love Speed and Trixie together. I just felt like writing some angst. In the **anime **Speed often didn't hide his attraction to a pretty girl right in front of Trixie, and it drove me crazy even as a child. That's how I came up with this story. I absolutely love the 2008 **Speed Racer Movie, **and how it had Speed totally only into Trixie. This is my 4th SR fic here on this site and I hope you enjoy it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Speed Racer or any of the characters._

**"Misguided Emotions"**

**Chapter 1: Wanting Freedom Back**

It was a cloudless Thursday, making it the perfect day to push the Mach 5 to its limit. After some very skillful driving, Speed brought the Mach 5 to a stop on the track. He jumped out looking very impressed at what he assumed he achieved. Sparky high fived him, confirming that the young racer had indeed accomplished his fastest time. "I knew it!" Speed yelled happily as he took his helmet off revealing his jet-black hair.

"Man!" Sparky shouted so proud of all their hard work. Tugging on the front of his red baseball cap, which covered his brown hair, he said with excitement, "I didn't know that you could get even better, Speed!"

"Thanks, Pal," Speed said smiling as he tossed his helmet into the Mach 5. He then patted the door of his famous car as if telling it what a good job it had done.

A minute later, the two young men finally calmed down and leaned their backs against the outside of the Mach 5; both knowing the Go Team was better than ever. Feeling the gentle breeze blowing on them, they could still hear a helicopter flying up above. At the same time they both looked up to see it making its rounds through the sky.

"When is she coming down?" Sparky asked watching the small plane circle.

As Speed folded his arms over his chest, his blue eyes squinted while watching Trixie fly her helicopter around in the clear, bright sky. He had to admit to himself that if Trixie could do in a car what she did in a plane, she'd be his toughest competitor. Shaking his head as if not having a clue of why she wasn't attempting to land, Speed unfolded his arms and pushed off the Mach 5. Leaning into the car, he then clicked the button on his radio and said, "Trixie. Why aren't you coming down?"

It was obvious that Trixie was in a very good mood as she responded, "Oh, Speed. You were wonderful! I'll be down in a minute. It's just so beautiful up here today. There's not a cloud in the sky."

Speed tried to answer her as he clicked the button of his radio once again; however, it wouldn't work, and he then realized that her button must have gotten stuck. Suddenly, he heard her start to hum a song, and soon she broke into the words not knowing that Speed and Sparky could hear her loud and clearly.

"Is she singing?" Sparky asked turning to look into the Mach 5 as if he could hear her better that way.

"Yes," Speed said not seeming too enthused as he tried clicking the button again and again before giving up.

"Wait!" Sparky screeched with his eyes wide as he stared at Speed. "You knew she could sing that well?" Between her singing and the driving Speed had just done, Sparky didn't know what to be more excited about.

"Yeah. I knew she could sing," Speed said as if it was no big deal as he pulled himself out of the car. "I've known for a long time now," he added as he lifted his wrist and glanced at his watch. It was around lunch time and he was hungry.

"Speed!" Sparky said grabbing him by his shoulders, "Trixie's got a serious talent!"

"I know."

"Shhh…I've got to hear her hit this high note that's coming up," Sparky said cutting Speed off.

Smiling, Speed watched the amazed expression on his friend's face as Trixie's voice easily hit the high note. Her voice wasn't just strong but very pretty as well.

Sparky shook his head yes in awe at the beautiful sound. "Speed. What I was trying to say is that she should be a professional singer!"

Throwing his head back as he laughed at Sparky, Speed said, "You know how much she loves flying and how involved with racing she is."

Releasing Speed's shoulders, Sparky looked up at the helicopter once again. "I know she loves flying, but I think she's involved with racing because of you."

"No. She's adventurous and loves it," Speed said not listening to Sparky as he listened to Trixie end her song.

Turning back to Speed, Sparky said with a grin on his face, "That was a serious love song, buddy. I think she was singing it for you."

The mechanic's words almost made Speed feel trapped as he looked back up at the helicopter. Images of pretty, friendly girls wanting to be with him flashed through his mind. Being serious with Trixie made getting to know other girls impossible. "Alright. She's getting ready to land," Speed said almost sounding aggravated.

Just after Trixie brought the helicopter down for a smooth landing, Sparky ran up to it with Speed following behind.

"Trixie!" Sparky shouted into the helicopter. "You really belted that song out!"

"What?" she asked surprised as she froze and looked at Sparky.

As Speed neared, he then leaned in towards her. "The button on your radio got stuck. We heard your singing," he said as he clicked on the button.

Embarrassed, Trixie blushed and said, "You both heard me?"

"Yeah, man!" Sparky said still overly happy. "It was awesome!"

"Uh…thanks," Trixie said smiling. "Did you like it too?" she asked her boyfriend; her expression hopeful.

Speed saw the inquisitive look in her eyes and then lifted his hand to push her short, brown hair behind her ear like he had done a hundred times before. He smiled and said, "You know I liked it. The song was a bit serious though."

"Oh, yes," she said rolling her eyes. "Lately you always turn off the love songs that come on the radio."

Not answering her, Speed took her hand and helped her out of the helicopter.

The three of them started to move towards the Mach 5 as Sparky continued on about what he had just discovered about Trixie. "Trixie," he said walking backwards in front of her. "You should try to make it as a singer."

"I don't think so," she said though flattered just before she giggled.

"Why not?" Sparky asked losing his smile. "You're a lot better than half of the people on the radio."

"Thanks, Sparky. But I only sing for fun," she said touched that her friend was so impressed. Speed had been excited the first time he heard her too, but racing always came first. Trixie didn't mind though because she never dreamed of being a professional singer. She didn't like being the center of attention, and she liked the adventure of being in races too much. Plus, to her there was nothing better than the feeling of flying, besides maybe singing in the sky.

"Shoot," Sparky said turning around as they got to the Mach 5. "I think it's time that you got discovered."

"Discovered?" Speed asked as if his mechanic was crazy. "Trixie doesn't have time for that. Do you, Trixie?" he asked opening the door of the Mach 5 for her.

"No. You keep me busy enough," she said winking at Speed as she got into the car.

Speed took that wink for granted as he jumped behind the wheel next to her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night Speed sat on the wicker swing in his backyard listening to the music playing over the little radio on the patio table. He turned his head to it when he heard a certain love song come on. It was the same song Trixie had sung that day in her helicopter. Smiling, he realized that Sparky was right about Trixie singing better than some of the people on the radio because her voice was way better than the person singing now.

Speed listened intently to the words of the song. They were serious and expressed how much love someone felt for someone else. Love was something he felt for Trixie, but now he had to wonder if it was more like how a friend loved a friend. He knew that she loved him and sometimes it astounded him because he never knew that someone could love someone else _that_ much. It was as if he could do no wrong in her eyes.

After thinking hard about their relationship, he began to think that they were moving too fast. Though she had never let him down in the past, he wondered if she was really the one for him. It had been so long since he had given someone else a chance. What if he stayed with Trixie and missed the person he was supposed to be with? Almost every time he helped Inspector Detector a girl would be involved in the case; wanting to date him. However, he couldn't because of Trixie. Maybe it was time that he did something about that. Twenty suddenly seemed way too young not to experiment with other people.

"I have to change things," Speed said so sure he was right as he stood up from the swing. He walked over to the radio and turned the song off; not wanting to hear the serious words of it anymore. "I know what I'll do," he said snapping his fingers as he thought it out loud. "I'm going to tell Trixie that we have to slow down because I want to see other people." Speed then paced back in forth for a few seconds thinking, _Why wouldn't she be happy with that? We'd both have our freedom back, we could still be friends, and she could still help me with my racing._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Friday at the track Trixie caught Speed watching her more than a few times. She didn't say anything to him even though she was secretly flattered. When he had told her they needed to talk, her heart skipped a beat because something in his eyes had said it was very serious. Letting her mind run wild, she wondered if he was going to pop the question. After all, they had been going out for a long time now and they got along so well. A dreamy smile appeared on her face when she thought about how absolutely perfect they were together. She couldn't help but think that maybe he planned on having their _talk_ at a fancy restaurant or during a walk along the beach. _Oh, I love him so much, _she thought happily; seeing his sky, blue eyes in her mind clearly.

"Trixie...Trixie," Speed said pulling her out of her thoughts; bringing her back to where they were both standing in the garage by the track.

"Oh, Speed," she said blushing as she smiled affectionately at him. "Did you decide where we'll have our...talk?"

"What?" he asked looking confused. He then put his hands in his pockets and said, "Oh...uh...can I just talk to you here?"

Trixie looked around the garage knowing it was far from romantic, but if he couldn't wait to pop the question that sure was fine with her. "Oh, okay," she said seeing how nervous he was.

Letting out a deep breath, he then held his hand out to her. Smiling, Trixie took his hand and let him lead her into the very small office in the garage. Once in the paneled office, he released her hand and motioned for her to sit down on one of the chairs against the wall. As she sat down, he remained standing in front of her.

"I have something serious to say to you," he said as his eyes met hers. Looking at her sweet face, he almost chickened out.

"Yes?" Trixie said as her green eyes sparkled back at his.

Speed pulled his eyes away from hers as he cleared his throat. "This is gonna be harder than I thought," he said under his breath.

Trixie heard him and said in a soothing voice, "Just say it, Speed. I'm listening."

"Okay," Speed said looking at her once again. "You know we have been going out for a long time."

"Yes," she said smiling. Going out with him had been wonderful and his being cute was a plus.

"Trixie," he said turning away from her as he began to pace. "Not to sound like a jerk, but I know you noticed that a few girls have been interested in me in the past."

Remaining calm, Trixie shook her head yes. She had felt like strangling those girls at those times, but at the end of the day, Speed always ended up with her.

"I just want you to know that I've never seen any of them behind your back," he said as if he had been tempted.

Happily, Trixie thought to herself, _I'm so glad you're happy with me, Speed. _She knew he knew the fun they had had together, and reading each other's minds had been easy for each of them, too. Just a simple smile or touch said so much. They really were ideal together.

Speed stopped pacing and then sat down in the chair next to her. Nervously he pulled off his yellow gloves and his eyes began to examine them.

"Speed," Trixie said softly. "If you have something to say to me, just say it."

"Okay," he said lifting his eyes to hers as he shoved the gloves into the back pocket of his pants. After waiting a few seconds, he finally opened his mouth and said, "I...I think we should each start seeing other people."

The office became completely silent as they each practically stopped breathing. "What?" Trixie whispered feeling her heart drop as she told her self that she had to have misunderstood him.

Speed let out a breath as he stood up in front of her one again. "I really think we need to take a break from each other and see what it's like seeing other people."

Trixie hoped she was dreaming, but crushed, she knew she was wide-awake. Feeling tears start to flood her eyes, she mumbled, "I guess I can't always read your mind after all."

Speed hadn't understood what she said as he watched her turn her face away from his. Kneeling down in front of her, he gently turned her face back to his with his hand on her cheek. "Trixie," he said gently, seeing her teary eyes. "We're just too young to be tied down to each other."

Trixie knew he was making an excuse. "What have I done wrong?" she whispered sadly.

Speed watched the tears roll out of her eyes and remembered why he had dreaded this conversation. Moving closer to her, he hugged her. Holding her close, he whispered, "You have done absolutely nothing wrong. You have been a wonderful girlfriend."

Her arms didn't wrap around him as he held her trying to console her because she felt as if she couldn't move. It was almost like she couldn't breathe as she realized that everything she had ever dreamt of having with him wasn't possible anymore.

Releasing her, Speed looked at her to see that she looked as white as a ghost. "Trixie. Are you okay?" Tears were streaming down her face but she wasn't crying out loud. "Answer me, honey," he asked gently pushing her hair behind her ears.

The young girl was very surprised that he would still call her honey. Her eyes met his and she asked, "Are you already seeing someone else?"

"No. I promise," Speed said truthfully as he stared into her eyes.

Her heart sank as she wondered if it had been very hard for him to be faithful to her. How long had he been tired of being _stuck_ with her? Wishing she could die, she turned away from him. Then suddenly, even though her brain felt like it had stopped functioning correctly, she thought she'd use reverse physiology on him. Clearing her throat, she said, "So if you see other people...then I guess you know I will too." She had no desire at all to see anyone else, but she hoped it might make him change his mind about wanting to see other people. Wouldn't the thought of her with someone else drive him crazy?

He stood again and looked at her before answering her. "I know. I want you to see other people," he said with a positive attitude; not wanting to hold her back.

Trixie stared up at him feeling even worse than before. He wasn't jealous at all of the thought of her with someone else. It was obvious that he had made up his mind to free himself of her and she felt as if she was slowly going out of her mind as she tried to imagine not being his girlfriend.

To Speed she looked to be in a daze and because she didn't answer, he asked, "Trixie. Are you okay?"

Trixie looked at him with a stupefied look on her face. _Am I okay! _she thought hurting so much. _Don't you know you're my world! _She had shaped her whole existence around him. Looking down at the floor because she didn't want him to see her lips quivering, she said, "I just didn't expect this at all."

Feeling horrible about his decision, Speed kept telling him self that he couldn't change his mind because he'd regret it if he didn't give him self a chance with someone else no matter how dejected Trixie looked now. "Trixie." he said not moving, "I want us to remain friends."

She had never imagined that she'd be getting the _we can still be friends_ line from him. Devastated, she slowly lifted from the chair to stand up. She had to get out of there before she got down on her knees and begged him not to break up with her.

Speed noticed that she looked sick as one of her hands held her stomach. "Maybe you should sit back down," he said concerned; moving towards her.

"No," she whispered not looking at him. "I just need some fresh air."

Walking out of the office, Trixie headed to her helicopter feeling like she could collapse. She had never experienced this type of unbearable pain before. It was a let down she never expected at all. A minute later, she was sitting in the helicopter not even remembering getting into it. Putting her face in her hands, she began to cry brokenheartedly; making her body shake. All she could wonder was why Speed didn't want her anymore since she had loved him like he was the last man on earth. _Doesn't everything we've been through mean anything to him? _she thought in pain. Losing him now felt like she was losing everything. Evidentially, him losing her left him feeling like he wasn't losing much.

Still in the garage, Speed stared outside as he ran his hands through his hair. It had broken his heart to see Trixie so upset but he had been determined to break it off with her. Still, he thought she didn't deserve to feel as miserable as she looked.

Walking over to the garage door, Speed stared out at her helicopter knowing she was in it since he had heard its door close. Because the sun was shining directly on the window of the helicopter, he couldn't see her in it. He hoped she wasn't going to fly as he remembered how despondent she had looked when she left the office. "She's tough. She'll be alright," he whispered trying to convince himself that he shouldn't feel as badly as he did.

_Please don't hunt me down and kill me for this, (lol) but even as a child I found that Speed fell all over pretty girls right in front of Trixie and it drove me crazy. When I wrote this I guess you could say I was thinking of the saying, 'You never know what you've got till it's gone.'_

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	2. Needing a Friend

**Chapter 2: Needing a Friend**

Standing as still as a statue, Speed stared at Trixie's helicopter as Sparky walked up behind him. "Speed," Sparky said making Speed break his stance to look at him. "Where are you? You're definitely not here at the track."

Turning his head back to the helicopter, Speed said with concern, "Sparky. Can you go check on Trixie for me?"

"Check on Trixie?" Sparky asked turning his head to look at her helicopter. "Is she in there?"

"Yeah," Speed said hoping that she was all right as he felt badly about what he apparently had done to her.

"What do you mean check on her? What's wrong?" Sparky asked wondering if she was sick.

"I think I upset her more than I thought I would," Speed said unhappily as he turned to walk into the garage.

"Upset her about what?" the mechanic asked following Speed into the garage. He hated to keep asking questions, but he had to know why Speed looked so down.

Speed stopped walking and stared at the Mach 5 as he folded his arms. "I just broke up with her."

"What!" Sparky exclaimed shocked as his eyes widened in disbelief. "What happened? Why would you do that?"

Speed turned looking a bit uncertain as he faced his friend. "I told her that I want to see other people."

The mechanic immediately felt sorry for Trixie. Anyone who knew Trixie knew that she practically devoted her life to Speed. In a calm voice, he asked, "Have you two been fighting or something?"

Shaking his head _no, _Speed then unfolded his arms and put both of his hands into his pockets as he tried to figure out just what to say. "No. We've been getting along well like normally."

Sparky squinted his eyes at Speed like he was at a complete loss. "I don't get it. Then why did you break up with her?"

Not answering him, Speed grabbed a rag that was on a nearby table in the garage and started to vigorously wipe down the door of the Mach 5.

Moving closer to Speed, Sparky didn't see anything on the Mach 5's door that had to be wiped off. It was clear to see that Speed was upset and burning off some of that energy. However, Sparky still couldn't help but feel for Trixie. Though Speed was his best friend, Sparky had grown to think of Trixie as a very close friend as well over the years. "You're seeing someone else. Aren't, you?" the machanic asked accusingly because girls were constantly throwing themselves at Speed.

The young racer looked at Sparky feeling very insulted as he threw the rag down to the ground. The anger was obvious in his eyes as he roared, "No. I haven't been seeing anyone else but I want to! Is that all right with you! It's not like Trixie and I are married!"

Knowing it wouldn't be wise to answer at this intense moment, Sparky didn't. He hadn't meant to make himself sound like he was on Trixie's side. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Sparky said in a very low voice, "I'll go check on her like you asked me to."

"Good!" Speed growled just before he jumped into the Mach 5. "I need to get out of here!"

Sparky watched as Speed took off, wondering why the young racer was so upset since he was the one who broke things off with Trixie in the first place. Turning to the track, the young mechanic started to make his way to the helicopter. "Okay," Sparky said to himself as he got closer to it, "Trixie's definitely going to need a friend right now." Stepping up to the helicopter, Sparky didn't see Trixie in it. Opening the door, he saw the pilot seat empty, but then the sound of sniffling made him look down. On the floor of the helicopter, Trixie was curled up crying. She had somehow managed to fit in the tight spot between the seat and the controls. It was a sight that would make anyone feel very sorry for her.

After hearing the door open, Trixie lifted her red, tear stained face and whispered, "Speed?"

"No," Sparky said softly leaning into the helicopter, "It's only me."

Through all of her tears, Trixie realized that it was Sparky. She began to wipe her eyes with her hands and then noticed his gloomy face.

For seconds, Sparky wanted to deck Speed for the state Trixie was in. Her hair was a mess and the look in her eyes was heart breaking. Her voice was hoarse and there she was trying to hide herself in the little plane as if wishing she could disappear.

"Trixie," Sparky whispered with concern, "Let's get you out of here."

Trixie began to cry softly again. "Speed doesn't want me anymore. He wants to see other people."

"I know," Sparky said feeling so badly for her and then suddenly he wished he hadn't of said that.

Trixie put her face in her hands, depressed that Speed had already told someone that he wanted to see other girls. Obviously, he was more than ready to advertise that he was free.

"Come on," Sparky said gently pulling her hands away from her face. "We'll go get a cup of coffee."

Trixie lifted her face back to look at him and said softly as she sniffled, "Is he out there?"

"No. He left," the mechanic said hoping that he could get the young pilot out of the helicopter.

Trixie made no attempt to move as tears continued to fall from eyes while she thought to herself, "Speed left - not caring that I'm in here...practically dying."

Sparky then began to ever so gently drag her out of the tight spot by her hands. When he backed out of the helicopter, she slowly followed him out. He noticed that once she was out, she didn't move. Hugging herself, she just stared at the ground.

Putting his arm around Trixie's shoulders as if she needed support, Sparky said in a gentle voice, "Let's get you away from here."

Trixie didn't say anything, but started to walk with Sparky.

As they walked to his red sports car, Sparky hoped that no once else showed up. They would only ask what was wrong, making Trixie feel worse. Once by his car, Sparky opened the door on the passenger side and then helped Trixie in. After closing the door, he walked around the back of his car and headed to the driver's side as he thought, _Man, Speed. You really ripped this girl's heart out._

Trixie had her head leaning against the window as they began to drive away from the track.

Feeling uneasy, the mechanic looked at her and said, "Let's go get that cup of coffee."

Trixie slowly lifted her head and cleared her throat as she looked at Sparky and said, "Can you just bring me home?"

"Okay…sure," Sparky agreed, thinking that he wasn't going to leave her there alone.

They rode in silence to her apartment, which was only about ten minutes away. When they reached the parking lot to the complex; to Sparky's surprise, Trixie began to get out. He quickly got out and rushed to help her. "I'm going to come in with you for a little while," he said as a friend.

Trixie's tear stained face gave a weak smile before she said, "I won't kill myself Sparky, though I think I'd feel much better if I did."

"Trixie," Sparky said very serious. "No one is worth killing yourself over."

"I would never, ever do that," she said feeling more tears coming because of the serious subject at hand. "I'll just be depressed the rest of my life."

"Stupid Speed will probably want you back," Sparky said knowing how unique they had been together as a couple.

"No, he won't," Trixie replied just knowing that she was right. "There are so many girls; a lot prettier than me, who will go after him when they find out that we broke up. Shoot, they went after him while we were together."

"Look," Sparky said hating seeing her confidence gone, "I'm not trying to put the moves on you or anything like that, but you are very pretty. And...you're smart and reliable."

"Smart and reliable," Trixie said with a laugh. "That didn't get me anywhere with Speed. Did it?"

Not answering her, the mechanic put his arm around her shoulders again and said, "Come on."

When they got to the door of Trixie's apartment, she tried to open it but her hand was trembling too much. She began to get frustrated till Sparky took the keys from her, insisting that he open the door.

After walking inside the apartment, Trixie looked around as Sparky shut and locked the door. She moved across the room and stood in front of a picture of she and Speed, which was sitting on an end table by her sofa. They were all dressed up in the picture. The young racer had on a black tux and Trixie was wearing a very stylish, blue dress that matched Speed's eyes. That very romantic night, she and Speed had attended a wedding where the picture had been taken. Now as Trixie picked up the picture, she began to remember some of the things he had said to her when he brought her home that night. "You said I was made for you!" she screamed and then threw the picture against the wall making the glass shatter into a million pieces. She then sat down on the sofa falling over as she cried and said in agony, "I guess someone out there is meant for you and not me after all."

Not really knowing what to do, Sparky cursed Speed to himself for putting him in this situation, but then the other half of the mechanic knew he needed to be there for Trixie. He decided to let her cry some more as he started to quietly root around in her kitchen for the coffee pot.

After a nice steaming pot of coffee was made, Sparky poured two cups and walked over to Trixie with them.

She was still lying across the sofa looking crushed. Her eyes appeared very glassy as she stared out into space as if she could see right through Sparky.

"Drink some coffee," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder as if trying to spark some life into her.

Hesitantly, Trixie began to sit up.

Sparky handed her a cup and she took it in both of her hands. "I remembered that you like sugar and cream in it," he said as he picked up his cup and sat down on the end of the coffee table in front of her.

Trixie looked in her cup and then took a sip. "Thanks," she whispered still holding the cup as she then rested it on her knees.

"Don't mention it," Sparky said as if he was used to making coffee for hysterical, crying girls.

"You know," Trixie said looking away from Sparky feeling so stupid, "I actually thought Speed was going to propose to me today when he told me we had to talk."

Sparky felt even worse for her. "Gee, Trixie, I'm really sorry," he said not knowing what else he could say, especially since Speed was his best friend.

"It's not your fault," Trixie said putting her cup on the coffee table just before wiping away another tear. "I just didn't expect him to...break up with me. I really thought he was happy with me," she said with pain in her voice.

"He was," Sparky said remembering how Speed had bragged several times about her skill at being his navigator and the fun that they had had on dates.

"I'm so dense," she said standing up. "I've caught him watching other girls a few times before, but I always told myself that he was only looking and not touching."

"Trixie," Sparky said putting his coffee cup on the coffee table next to hers just before standing up. "If it's any consolation, I know that he did care for you a lot."

"Thanks," Trixie said still clearly upset as she walked over to the window to look out. In her mind, she could hear Speed telling her that he wanted to see other people. Her heart hurt at the memory. Recollections of their kisses started to flood her mind as well as thoughts of all of their intimate conversations, making her start to cry... again.

Walking over to her, all the mechanic could think to do was to hug her. She hugged him back, not knowing how she was going to live without Speed.

.

Late that afternoon, Trixie convinced Sparky that he could leave her alone and that she could pick up her car from the track the next day.

After leaving her apartment, Sparky headed to the track since he knew there were still a few things there that had to be done.

When he pulled up to the track, he noticed the Mach 5 in the garage. Getting out, he couldn't help but hear someone whistling. Walking in, he found out that the whistling was coming from a very, happy Speed. When Speed noticed Sparky, the whistling stopped and he began to look concerned.

Sparky looked at his friend wanting to ask him how he could have sounded so happy while Trixie was so miserable.

"Sparky," Speed said walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "How was Trixie earlier?"

"The same as she was when I left her just now," Sparky said not making eye contact with Speed as he began looking under the hood of the Mach 5.

"You've been with her all day?" Speed asked; surprised.

"Someone had to be there for her," Sparky said continuing to fool around under the hood.

"She's that upset?" Speed asked now sounding guilty as he pushed his hand through his hair.

Sparky pulled out from under the hood and looked at him as if he was crazy. "Speed. She's in love with you and has been since she met you. How do you expect her to feel when you tell her you want to see other people?"

Speed turned and walked over to the open garage door. "I didn't want her to be that upset. She'll be okay."

Sparky shook his head, then walked to the side of Speed and looked out of the garage. "Look, Speed. You're my best friend but put yourself in her shoes. Saying she had no idea that you were going to break up with her is an understatement. I'm not trying to make you feel badly, but she's devastated. You mean everything to her."

Looking suddenly scared, Speed looked at Sparky and said, "You don't think that she'll do something crazy, do you?"

"I'll admit that I was worried at first, but she'll get through this," Sparky said remembering her saying she would never hurt herself.

"I should go check on her," Speed said walking to the Mach 5 and closing the hood.

"No, Speed," Sparky said moving towards the car as Speed jumped behind the wheel. "Give her some time alone. Will ya?"

"No," Speed said starting the engine. "She's not going to lose me as a friend. I already made my mind up."

The young racer then took off before Sparky could tell him that Trixie had already admitted to him that she couldn't handle just being Speed's friend.

.

Once outside of Trixie's apartment, Speed knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer, he turned the doorknob, and to his luck it was unlocked. Letting himself in, he then called out her name. There was no answer as he noticed the picture of them, and the broken glass from it still on the floor. Sparky had tried to clean it up but Trixie hadn't let him, insisting that she'd clean it up herself when she felt like it.

In the bathroom, Trixie looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled out a brush. Her hair was a complete mess and her eyes scary looking from all of the crying she had done. She made a face at herself then turned mad as she thought, _Speed probably wants someone with long, thick model type hair. _She backed up and looked into the full-length mirror on the back of the door. Though her body was slender, having nice curves, her chest was average. Trixie then whispered, "He'll probably start dating someone with a huge chest." Sadly, she began to think she wasn't pretty enough, forgetting all of her other wonderful qualities, and that she was pretty.

Trixie soon turned away from the mirror, feeling very mad now that Speed had made her feel this way. She thought, _I swear if I saw him right now, I might just tell him off. _ Swinging open the bathroom door, she then walked down the small hall to the den. At first, she thought she was really losing it when she saw Speed standing in her den looking at the broken picture on the floor.


	3. It's Over

**Chapter 3: It's Over**

Speed stood in Trixie's apartment as still as can be as he took notice of the broken glass on the floor. The sound of footsteps coming into the room made him lift his head to see Trixie. He was saddened to see how evident the hurt and pain was in her puffy eyes, especially since he had been the cause.

As if waking up from a dream, Trixie realized that Speed was really there standing in her apartment. Part of her wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but because she really never expected to see him again that day, much less in her apartment, she was speechless.

"Hi," Speed said softly taking some steps towards her.

Not moving, Trixie thought that this just wasn't fair as Speed stopped about three feet in front of her. She hadn't been prepared to see him so soon after he dropped the bomb, and now she didn't know if she could handle it. Why did he want to torture her this way?

Wanting to be a friend, Speed asked in a kind, gentle voice as he tilted his head slightly to the left, "Are you okay?"

Her expression turned angry and she wanted to yell at him that her heart felt like he had taken it and stomped on it. However, her angry expression turned to sadness again as she stayed silent. Talking would have made her cry, and she didn't want her tears to come again, especially in front of him so she only shook her head _yes_ that she was okay.

Speed then turned his head towards the broken glass on the floor. The picture of Trixie and he together was under the bits and pieces of glass. "I guess I deserved that," he said turning back to her with a smile.

Seeing that smile of his, Trixie saw all too easily how well he was handling their break up. Even though it was his idea, he was handling the change in his life much better than she had hoped. With forced coldness in her voice, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

To Speed she didn't sound like the Trixie he knew as he lost his smile. Becoming a bit nervous he shuffled his feet and said, "Uh...I just wanted to check on you. Sparky said that you were really upset."

Trixie thought to herself, _Upset?_ Letting out a small, sarcastic laugh, she turned her head away from him. Hadn't he known that he had held her heart in his hands? Her brain yelled at her to be strong and face him since he had nerve enough to show up. Turning back to him, she said frigidly, "You look quite happy with your decision to...be rid of me."

"I don't want to be...rid of you," Speed said while shaking his head _no_ as if they had had a big misunderstanding. A reassuring smile appeared on his face as he added, "I could never be rid of you. That's one of the reasons I'm here."

Trixie looked into his sincere, blue eyes, telling herself that she should look away but she couldn't.

"It would mean a lot to me if we could remain friends," Speed said hopeful as he tried to hypnotize her with his eyes. "I could help you get through this."

Looking at him as if he was crazy, she thought, _I can't cry over you to you. _She then turned away from him and her eyes fell on to the sofa. Staring at it, she began to remember the kissing they had done on it a week earlier. The kissing had been very long and passionate, not at all like one between just friends. "Friends?" she asked turning back to him, not looking happy at all.

"Yes. I want us to be friends; the best," Speed said wanting his smile to convince her that he was right. "You can still be my navigator and help out on the team."

Trixie looked down as she felt her eyes watering. Quickly wiping her tears away, she looked up at Speed again and said hardheartedly, "Right or wrong...I don't think so."

Blowing off her answer, the young racer moved right in front of her leaving only inches between them. He began to lift his hand so that he could push her hair behind her ear.

Sensing what he was going to do, Trixie quickly backed away from him.

Stunned by her refusal of his caress, Speed's eyes widened and he slowly brought his hand down. Feeling hurt, he said, "Come on, baby. Don't be like that."

Trixie wanted to slap him for acting like their break up was no big deal, and that she should have no problem being just his friend. Her voice was extremely icy as she said, "Please, don't call me baby...ever again."

Speed began to see that perhaps it had been too soon to see Trixie. "Maybe I should just go," he said sadly as if he had been let down. He turned and began to walk away from her. However, suddenly thinking he could still reason with her before he left, he stopped and turned towards her again. "Look, Trixie," he said in a friendly voice. "You know I care for you. That's why I'm here. I thought I was doing the right thing by breaking up with you so I wouldn't be..."

"Cheating on me?" Trixie asked cutting him off as one of her eyebrows lifted. "I should have known by the way you let other girls hang on you that you'd like to be with someone other than me."

"Damn it, Trixie!" Speed said raising his voice. He didn't like this side of her; forgetting that he was the one who had brought it out of her. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that we're back together?"

Trixie squeezed her small hands into fist as she became very mad at him for being upset. She was the one who had been crying her eyes and her heart out all day. Folding her arms, she looked him dead straight in the eyes and said in a tough voice, "I would never take you back."

Speed was flabbergasted. Trixie was the one person who would have done anything for him it seemed...until now.

The words had come out of her mouth before she had the chance to think. Seeing the way Speed was looking at her, it was as if he was seeing her for the first time. Little did he know that she really wanted to throw herself into his arms and say that she was sorry for what she said - that she'd never stop loving him.

"By the tone in your voice, I guess you don't even want to be friends," the young racer said with anger; almost feeling betrayed.

Trixie completely turned away from him as a tear ran down her face. She knew just being friends with him wouldn't be enough for her. Seeing him with other girls would hurt too much.

Speed stared at the back of her and said as if it was all her fault, "Well, I guess that's it for us."

She heard him unhappily tread away and then open the door to leave. "Speed," she said in a sweet voice that he knew very well.

He turned around to see her facing him. "What?" he whispered expecting her to tell him that they could be friends.

"Good-bye," she said softly.

Actually feeling his stomach drop, Speed realized that she meant good-bye possibly forever. He stared at her wishing it didn't have to be this way and then said very low, "Good-bye, Trixie."

After he left and the door closed behind him, Trixie started to slowly let her body fall to the ground as she cried again. She loved him enough to let him go so he could find happiness. She'd have to pray that time would make this easier on her.

Speed drove away from Trixie's apartment feeling like something was totally wrong. It was almost like his heart knew something the rest of him didn't. "She said good-bye first," he said out loud as he tried to make himself feel better. "She's just mad. She didn't mean to say good-bye." The Mach 5 continued down the street as he tried to convince himself that he was right.

Trying to bring up his down mood, he recalled the whistling he had done earlier when he had thought about his newfound freedom. He couldn't let Trixie make him feel horrible for wanting his freedom. He had a right to want it even if he had led her to believe in the past that they would always be together as much more than friends.

.

That very night, Speed went out by himself. Wanting to meet new people of the opposite sex, he found himself in a dance club. He knew he had gone to the right place as his eyes scanned the flashy lighted room, which was filled with attractive, single females. The beautiful, young women made it easy for him to meet them since they introduced themselves. His dark hair and light eyes had always been features that the girls found irresistible, besides the fact that he was a champion racer.

A pushy girl named Heather forced herself on to Speed, making the other girls feel unwelcome. Speed didn't mind spending time at all with Heather that night. She was nothing short of gorgeous with her fire engine red hair and her brick house body, which looked to have been poured into a jean mini-skirt and a very small, white tank top. The young racer had tried to make conversation with her throughout the night but it was pretty much one sided. All she did was talk about herself. Everything she said started to go in one of Speed's ears and right out of the other. However, just looking at her was enough. He couldn't wait to kiss her lips, knowing that there would surely be some major fireworks. So what if all she talked about was her clothes and her ex-boy friends who she had dumped.

It was getting late when Speed and Heather decided to call an end to the night. Since Heather had her own car at the club, Speed walked her to it so they could go their separate ways. As soon as they reached the small car, Heather threw herself against Speed and started kissing him. Speed's eyes were open at the beginning of the kiss, since he had been caught off guard by Heather's fast moves. Willingly, he began to kiss her back wanting to feel the fireworks. To his disappointment, Heather's kiss didn't make him feel the way he wanted, though it did feel good. Breaking the kiss after about half a minute, he realized there just wasn't enough passion in it for him. As she backed away from him, he smiled knowing that there were plenty of other women to find passion with and he couldn't wait.

As he headed back to the Mach 5, he wiped Heather's lipstick off of his mouth with the back of his hand. Looking at the Mach 5, he wondered who was leaning on it. As he got closer, he saw that it was Racer X.

"Hey, Racer X," Speed said walking up and shaking his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that?" Racer X asked after seeing the kiss between his younger brother and the knock out red head.

"Oh," Speed said running his hand through his hair, "That was, Hailey. No, I mean…Heather."

"Hum…I hate to butt into your personal life, but I thought you had something pretty serious with Trixie," the Masked Racer said, preferring Trixie over any girl who would use Speed.

"We broke up," Speed said nonchalantly as he leaned on the Mach 5 next to Racer X.

Racer X was surprised at Speed not being upset but didn't show it. "Well, it didn't take you long to find someone else," the Masked Racer said recalling the kiss he had seen between Speed and the red head.

"I don't even know if I'll see Heather again. I'm just trying to meet as many girls as I can. That's why I broke up with Trixie."

Racer X turned to Speed who was still looking ahead, to see that he looked very happy about his newfound freedom. However, the Masked racer couldn't help but feel sorry for Trixie. No one ever had to question her loyalty and the love she had for Speed. "Speed. You better watch some of these girls. They'll think nothing of using you for their popularity."

"I'll be careful," Speed said not sounding worried at all.

"Well, you better hope Trixie doesn't find someone else while you're meeting other people."

Speed folded his arms and said optimistically, "I want Trixie to meet other people."

"I hope you don't end up regretting that," Racer X said pushing off the Mach 5.

Rolling his eyes, Speed said, "You worry too much Racer X. I know what I'm doing."

"Whatever you say, Speed," Racer X said not convinced. "It's just that there are not many women like Trixie out there."

"What?" Speed asked with amused shock on his face as he pushed off the Mach 5. "There's a ton of women out there."

"Not many that would put you before themselves," Racer X said wanting Speed to realize just how rare Trixie was.

"I just want to give myself a chance with some of the other pretty ladies," Speed said sounding so young and inexperienced.

"Speed," the Masked Racer said giving his advice whether his younger brother wanted it or not, "I wouldn't trade love for lust."

"I told you. I know what I'm doing," Speed said not taking Racer X's words seriously as he smiled and jumped into the Mach 5. After starting the engine, he said, "Well, I'll talk to you later, Racer X."

Racer X nodded his head okay and then watched his little brother drive off. He thought to himself as he watched the Mach 5 head out of the parking lot, _Speed doesn't know just what he had. He'll end up finding out the hard way, unless there is someone else out their for him. _Deep down however, Racer X was convinced that Trixie was meant for Speed.

.

Speed needs to be slapped about now!

Please come back to see what happens!


	4. The Damage is Done

**Chapter 4: The Damage Is Done**

On a sunny Friday afternoon, Sparky entered the garage of the Racers' home to see Speed working on the Mach 5.

Upon hearing someone walk in, Speed backed out from under the hood, and rolled his eyes when he realized that the footsteps belonged to Sparky. Shaking his head with aggravation apparent, he ducked back under the hood.

"Hey, Speed. Is something wrong?" Sparky asked walking over to his buddy.

"I'm just checking the oil," Speed said in an unfriendly voice as he stood up from under the hood and walked away from Sparky.

"I don't mean is there something wrong with the Mach 5. I meant with you," Sparky said scratching his head as he watched Speed grab a rag to wipe off his hands.

Speed shot a resentful look at his friend and said, "You just came from Trixie's place. Didn't you?"

Sparky watched as Speed continued to forcefully wipe the oil from his hands. "Uh...yes. I did just come from Trixie's place," he said as he leaned under the hood of the Mach 5 as if to check what Speed had just checked. He was hoping it would change the subject.

"Is something going on between you two?" Speed demanded to know as he threw the rag to the ground.

Sparky's head popped up so fast that he almost hit the back of it on the hood. Once from under it, he saw how serious Speed was and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Speed asked getting angrier as he folded his arms.

Stopping his laughing, Sparky became worried that Speed was going to push him back under the hood of the Mach 5 and then close it on him. "Speed," Sparky said holding both of his hands up in front of him as if to keep Speed away. "You know that Trixie and I are just friends and nothing more. I've just been checking on her."

"More like checking her out," Speed said seriously but then he unfolded his arms and broke out into a smile.

Sparky was relieved to see Speed's bad mood start to ease away. They didn't need a girl to come between them, even if Trixie wasn't just some girl.

Running his hand through his dark hair, Speed said, "I'm sorry Sparky. It's just that she's still avoiding me and it's been two weeks since we broke up. I thought for sure that she would be talking to me by now."

Walking over to Speed, Sparky put a hand on his shoulder, "Look, Buddy. She's still trying to get over you and seeing you now is still just too hard for her."

"I guess the damage is done and we'll never be friends again," Speed said sadly.

Sparky backed away from Speed and leaned on the Mach 5 taking note of how sad Speed really looked. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to be more than friends with Trixie again?"

Not being able to stop himself since Sparky had been so blunt, Speed said seriously, "I'll admit that I miss her, but I still want to be free." With concern in his voice, he asked, "Does she know that I've been seeing different people?"

Shaking his head no as he folded his arms, Sparky said, "I'm not about to tell her that I see you with a different girl every night. She's depressed enough."

"Look, I don't need a guilt trip," Speed said tired of feeling guilty about his decision to break up with Trixie.

"Good," Sparky said looking away from Speed, "Because I don't need a guilt trip for...taking her out tonight."

"What?" Speed exclaimed making Sparky look back at him.

"Speed, you know you're my very best friend, but I've got to get her out of her apartment."

Calming himself down, Speed paced a bit then stopped to take a breath and said, "Fine. At least she values _your_ friendship."

"You know it's not a date, but I'm sure you have a hot date tonight," Sparky said as he nodded his head yes, so sure that he was right.

Speed smiled as he thought of Sandy. He had met Sandy two nights ago when he was with Diane, another pretty girl. Sandy had long, long sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes; yet another knock out. "Okay, so I do have a _hot_ date tonight." Speed's smile disappeared as he said with concern, "I hope you and Trixie have a good time tonight even though you're only friends."

"That's all we'll ever be. Trixie just needs to be cheered up, and...you don't."

Smiling again, the young racer said, "I am having fun."

Sparky shook his head hoping Speed knew how lucky he was to always have girls flocking around him. "I have to tell you something," Sparky said very seriously as he looked Speed in the eye.

"What?" Speed asked as Sparky pushed off the Mach 5 still staring at him.

As if warning him, Sparky said, "I know that Trixie's not ready to see you with someone else yet."

"Don't worry. I think I'll just take Sandy out for a drive," Speed said making eyes as if planning on running out of gas so they could be stranded alone together somewhere.

.

That night Sparky headed over to a sport's bar with Trixie. He knew that she was still hurting but he was glad to get her out of her apartment, even if her smile was forced.

She knew she was lucky to have Sparky as a friend while she told herself once again that she would never turn Sparky against Speed since they were best friends.

Once at the sport's bar, Trixie tried to forget about the times she threw darts with Speed and played pool with him. She knew she had to move on with her life without him. In the bar with Sparky, she acted like she was having more fun than she actually was for Sparky's sake. He had been so tremendously good to her making her laugh; especially this night as he told guys that she was single.

One guy introduced himself to Trixie but when she was able to get away from him, she told Sparky she just wasn't ready to see other people yet. Sparky said he understood and talked her into throwing some darts. She had just thrown her last one when she headed to the board to pull all of her darts off of it.

Sparky waited to shoot his as Trixie began removing hers from the board.

"Sparky," someone said surprising him, "I didn't see your car here."

Turning to the familiar voice, Sparky saw Speed's surprised expression and the beauty who was practically glued to his side.

"Hi, Honey," Sandy said in a sexy voice as she checked Sparky out. "Speed didn't tell me how cute you are."

Sparky ignored her flirting and turned to Trixie. Trixie was looking at the darts in her hand as if she saw something funny. Walking back to Sparky as she continued to look in her hand she said with a laugh, "Sparky, I bent this dart." When she looked up, her smile immediately disappeared at seeing Speed; especially at seeing him with someone else.

Speed watched Trixie slowly began to back away as she then turned and headed towards the door to leave.

"Damn," Speed said running his free hand through his hair just before pulling away from Sandy.

"Damn it is right!" Sparky said upset. "I told you she couldn't handle seeing you with someone else yet!"

As Sparky ran to find Trixie, Speed called behind him, "Sparky, I swear I didn't see your car!"

About an hour later, Speed wasn't in the mood to be with Sandy anymore so he dropped her off as soon as possible and headed over to Sparky's apartment.

It was late when Sparky heard a knock on the door. He wasn't surprised to see Speed when he opened it. "What are you doing here?" the mechanic asked looking aggravated with his good looking friend, "I thought you'd be with Sandy."

"I wasn't in the mood to stay with her. I was too worried about Trixie."

"She's okay," Sparky said just before letting out a deep breath. "She told me she wanted to be alone so I left her at her apartment."

"Oh...okay," Speed said hoping that she really was fine.

"Why are you so worried about her?" Sparky asked, hoping that Speed would say he still had feelings for Trixie.

"Sparky. You know I still think of Trixie as a friend," Speed said as he turned around to leave, not waiting for a response.

Sparky watched as Speed got into the Mach 5 and pulled off. "Speed, I think you are feeling more for Trixie than you are even ready to admit to yourself."

Speed decided to pass Trixie's apartment knowing that he'd feel better if he saw her car parked outside, meaning that she was home safe and sound. To his disappointment her car was not there. "Did she go out by herself?" he whispered as he headed to the main highway.

For twenty minutes he drove through the parking lots of bars and one dance club but he didn't see her car anywhere. He was about to give up and check her apartment again until he spotted her car in the parking lot of a Karaoke Bar. "She's singing," Speed said as if he should have known.

Just as Speed walked into the crowded club, he heard Trixie's name being called over to the stage to sing the song she had chosen.

Speed quickly turned towards the stage to see her walk on looking very unenthused. He shot a nasty look at some guys who were whistling at her as she looked so down.

"Sing for us, Baby!" one of the guys yelled.

"Who cares about that?" another said checking her out. "I could just look at the pretty little thing just standing up there all night doing nothing."

The guys didn't know that Speed was staring at them very unhappily. He didn't like Trixie being thought of as a piece of meat.

Suddenly, a slow song started to play. At first Trixie started singing so low that she could barely be heard. As she got a little louder the crowd began to get very quiet so they could hear her beautiful voice more clearly.

"Man, this chick can sing," a guy behind Speed said.

The whole room listened as she belted out the song. It was amazing that someone so small had a voice so huge. Her emotions while singing the words to the song came straight from her heart. Her face expressed how hurt she was and singing that song became her therapy. She sang of how she had something special with someone and it would never, ever be the same again. He broke her heart, broke her trust in him, leaving her not knowing if she could ever fall in love again. What was she suppose to do? Would she ever be happy again?

Speed watched her pretty face on the screen above the stage. The sad state she was in was evident in her eyes.

"I'll make you feel better!" one guy yelled onto the stage after thinking she did indeed mean everything she was singing.

When the song was finished, she looked down at her feet, while the crowd went wild with applause. She lifted her head surprised at the loud applause. With the bright lights on her, she hadn't seen the crowd when she was pouring out her feelings while singing, and forgot about them. She had really been singing to try to start healing herself, not for attention.

Suddenly a guy screamed, "More!"

The crowd as well started to chant, "More, more, more!"

The crowd instantly fell in love with her because of her fantastic singing talent. Speed watched her shocked face and had to smile. Though his heart ached since he had been the cause of her misery, he was happy that people were letting her see how great they had thought she sang.

The DJ played another song by the same artist the last song was by, assuming that Trixie could sing that one too, and she did. The crowd was just blown away. She hit high notes so easily and in this fast song, she smiled. It was her first real smile in two weeks and she lit up the screen above with it. When she finally left the stage, Speed watched as guys approached her. She looked embarrassed, but she let one wearing a baseball cap take her hand and escort her over to his table full of friends. Speed knew he wanted her to meet new people, but not a whole table of guys under the influence of alcohol. He told himself to just remain calm and keep an eye on her. He was going to be her friend whether she liked it or not. For about an hour, he watched as the guys at the table bought her drinks and was surprised that she drank them very willingly as if trying to forget her pain.

Trixie couldn't believe the attention she was getting from the cute guys she was sitting with. Glad to be feeling better for a little while, she didn't care to know much about the guys but to just have a good time. These guys made her feel special and helped take her mind off of Speed. With her careless drinking, her morals went right out the window as she began to hang on the two guys she was sitting between.

Speed was furious as he watched her behave nothing like herself. To him there was just no excuse for her to be acting this way.

Not much after midnight, Speed watched as the guy with the baseball cap stood up from the table and pulled Trixie up along with him. She was laughing and almost fell over when the guy caught her by putting his arm around her waist.

Looking up at the guy, Trixie saw three of him as she looked into his dark, blue eyes and at his brown hair, which was coming out from under his baseball cap.

Fuming, Speed knew that this guy wanted nothing more than to take advantage of her. The young racer watched them walk to the door and then followed them out of the club. He was walking behind them in the parking lot when he yelled, "Hey. Let her go. She's coming with me."

The guy turned to Speed with his arm around Trixie and said, "Sorry, Buddy. But I saw this little hottie first. We're going to have a little fun with each other."

"Look," Speed said confidently as his temper started to boil over, "You don't want a fight with me."

"Who are you?" the guy asked, obviously not a racing fan.

"I'm a very close friend of hers," Speed said ready to pound the guy.

"You can have her later, but right now she's coming with me," the guy said with a smile as he looked at Speed. "After she gets a taste of me, she'll be begging me for more."

"I don't think so," Speed said positively, not liking what was on this guy's mind.

"You don't think so!" the guy said becoming angry. "If you want to fight, you've got it!"

"Who needs a long fight when all I have to do is throw one punch!" Speed roared and then decked the guy knocking him to the ground.

Trixie had almost fallen down with the guy till Speed grabbed her away from him. She laughed as if the whole thing was funny as Speed put his arm around her shoulders moving her towards the Mach 5. "I feel so weird," she said between laughs. "I think I need to sit down." She then tried to sit down in the middle of the parking lot.

"Stop it, Trixie," Speed said as he pulled her up putting her arm around his neck so that she had to stand as he continued on to the Mach 5 with her.

"You sound like Speed," she said laughing. "He gets so uptight sometimes."

Speed was afraid to tell her that he was Speed in fear that she'd tell him to get lost. But, who did she think he was? Didn't she care?

As if reading his mind even in her drunken state, she said in a serious voice, "I don't care who you are. Just take me to your place."

Speed looked at her and knew she didn't know what she was saying. "You can't do this again. What if that guy would have taken you to his place?" Speed shook his head feeling upset, knowing that Trixie would have never gone home with that guy if she was sober.

Finally, after they were both in the Mach 5, Speed pulled off heading to her apartment. On the way there he began to lecture her, "Trixie, I can't believe that was you back there, that you drank like that."

Trixie didn't answer him and he realized that she passed out.

When they got to her apartment, Speed tried to wake her, but she only turned her head and mumbled sadly as if she was dreaming about him, "I still love you, Speed."

Speed didn't say anything as he slipped his arms beneath her to lift her and then he carried her to her apartment. Luckily he had been able to find her key in her purse easily.

Once in the apartment, he carried her to the sofa and laid her sleeping form down on it. He knelt down on the side of the sofa and pushed her hair off of her forehead as she rested. "I'm sorry," he whispered and then kissed her softly on her cheek. Standing up he stared down at her, glad that he had found her that night before that jerk took her home. Shaking his head about the sad circumstances, he looked at her face again to see to his surprise, that her eyes were open.

Trixie felt lightheaded, not being able to see clearly where she was and how she had gotten there. She could just barely see someone standing over her wearing a blue shirt and white pants. "Speed?" she asked in a confused whisper.

He missed her sweet voice saying his name as he leaned very close to her and whispered, "Yes, Trixie. It's me."

Not knowing what reality was at that moment, Trixie reached her arms out and then wrapped them around Speed, making him lose his balance. As he fell on to the top of her, she tightened her arms around him.

With his hands on the sofa, Speed tried to push away from her but soon felt her lips on his. He knew he should stop her since she obviously was quite out of it, but he stopped trying to pull away because of the strength her kiss. As she deepened the kiss, he began to melt into her. He sighed as his arms slipped under and around her as they continued with their feverish kiss. He couldn't believe how he was responding to her after he had convinced himself two weeks ago, that he didn't need her anymore. What was worse was that over the last two weeks, he never felt this kind of pleasure with the other girls he had dated and he couldn't understand why. Every time he and Trixie had ever kissed, it was as if they were in another world. The fireworks he felt with her now were undeniable. _Maybe Trixie just kisses good, _he thought then dismissed that thought knowing down deep that there had always been a kind of magic between them. During the kiss he suddenly felt her arms slip from around him. Immediately he stopped kissing her and lifted his face to see that she had blacked out again. He started to feel worthless because he knew damn well if she hadn't been drunk, she wouldn't have kissed him. Lifting himself off of her, disappointment in himself took over. She was only supposed to be his friend now, and he wasn't even sure if she wanted that much with him. He began to feel very guilty for kissing her.

In another world, he walked into her bathroom. He ran the sink and began splashing cold water on to his face. When he was finished, he looked at himself in the mirror and yelled, "What the hell were you doing! You broke up with her! She's just your friend!" Calming down, he thought, _I hope she doesn't end up remembering that kiss._

He suddenly jumped when he heard his named whispered. Turning to the bathroom door, he saw Trixie standing there with tears running down her face. Sadly she said, "It's so hard letting you go."

Speed looked down feeling like a supreme jerk and then lifted his face to hers again and noticed that she was looking very sick.

"I don't feel so good," she said holding her stomach.

Speed immediately pulled her over to the toilet and leaned her over it. He remembered a time he had too much to drink and she had been there to help him. Now it was his turn to help her, and he didn't think twice about it.

They had been in the bathroom a good hour while she got sick. Speed did help her, too. He rubbed her back and wiped her face with a wet rag. He even got a pillow for her to kneel on in front of the toilet. When he realized that she looked like she wouldn't be sick anymore, at least not for a little while, he left her and walked into her bedroom. Flipping the lamp on by her bed, he pulled the comforter and sheets down. Shaking his head sadly, he noticed that the picture she once had of him on her nightstand was gone. Walking back into the bathroom, he helped Trixie stand up from hugging the toilet. Gently, he leaned and lifted her exhausted body up and carried her to her bedroom. After laying her down on her bed, she closed her eyes and he began to take her shoes off. Covering her with the sheet, he sat down on the bed next to her and pushed her hair out of her face with a damp rag. Shaking his head, he said, "Tomorrow you won't remember anything that I'm about to say. Trixie...I think I love you, but I'm just not sure if it's as a friend or more. Tomorrow I will try to convince you that we need each other...at least as friends. I don't want you to avoid me anymore. Can't you stay in my life while I figure out what I want and who I should be with?" He leaned and brushed her cheek with a kiss and then sat in the chair that was by her window. He refused to leave her alone in her condition.

.

Will Trixie tell Speed to get out when she wakes up? Will she remember that kiss?

Does Speed think she'll wait around while he makes up his mind about who or what he wants? Doesn't he remember her saying she'd never take him back?


	5. What Were You Thinking!

**Chapter 5: What Were You Thinking?**

It was the morning when Trixie's eyes blinked open and she began to feel the ever-growing pain in her head. It was a headache worse than any she had ever experienced before. Looking up at the ceiling, she tried to remember what happened the night before. It began to scare her that she only remembered going to a karaoke bar, but not leaving it. Then, her heart sank as she recalled a moment before going to the bar. It was when she had seen Speed with a beautiful girl in the sport's bar. Trixie remembered feeling like she had to get away from them as soon as possible. Sparky had found her outside and then she insisted that he bring her home. Once home and alone, she paced around her apartment thinking of the fun that Speed had probably been having since their break up. Tired of being depressed, Trixie had forced herself to go out alone. She remembered driving around for a good hour till she found herself in the parking lot of the karaoke bar.

Now she lay in her bed staring at the ceiling above as she remembered the crowd's applause. They loved the way she had sung. Special wasn't a strong enough word to describe how that crowd made her feel. Unfortunately though, the last thing she remembered was a guy with a baseball cap and some of the drinking she had done with him and his friends. Driving home was something she just didn't recall and she hoped with all of her heart that she hadn't been stupid enough to do since she had been drinking. Hopefully, someone sent her home in a cab.

Slowly she began to sit up and that's when she saw him. Speed was lying on her bedroom floor sleeping with a pillow from her bed under his head. "Is this really happening?" she whispered thinking that maybe she was actually dreaming as her heart started to pound as hard as the pounding in her head. Closing her eyes she tried desperately to remember how he would have ended up there, but she just couldn't. She finally guessed that he had gotten her home safely, but she had to wonder why he was still there now.

About a half hour later, Speed began to stir in his sleep because of the pain in his back. He was used to sleeping in a soft bed and not on a hard floor.

Trixie watched him as he pushed off the floor to stand up. When he turned to her, he was surprised to see her sitting up in her bed awake.

Trixie's emotions were running wild. While half of her wanted to tell him to get out, the other half of her wanted him to stay.

Speed wondered how long she had been awake and said with a sympathetic smile, "I bet you have a bad headache."

In an inhospitable voice, she said, "I'll survive."

"Trust me," he said sitting on the end of her bed. "Last night you didn't feel that way."

Trixie looked at him like he was crazy for sitting close to her and it hurt her that he was too wrapped up in himself to understand what she had been going through since their break up. As if needing her comforter for support, she held on to it tightly as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Beginning to feel uncomfortable because of her unpleasant voice, Speed said, "I didn't think you should be alone last night, so I slept here." Wanting to ease the tension in the air, he smiled and said, "Instead of the chair, I ended up on the floor after snatching a pillow from you."

"Where's the girl you were with last night?" Trixie asked looking hurt as she forced herself not to let tears fall from her eyes.

For a second Speed actually looked like he didn't know whom she was talking about, but then a goofy smile appeared on his face. "Oh. You mean Sandy."

Trixie felt the dagger go deeper into her heart and said, "I don't really care what her name is."

"Uh...I'm really sorry," Speed said feeling badly about the episode in the sport's bar when Trixie saw him with Sandy. However, he still didn't get just how much it hurt Trixie.

Being brave and making her voice sound as tough as possible, Trixie said, "You still never told me how we ended up...together last night."

"You really don't remember anything. Do you?" Speed asked folding his arms as if thinking, _Shame on you for drinking so much._

"No. I don't remember anything," Trixie admitted. "I only remember singing and then..."

Speed could see that she didn't feel like explaining herself to him, so he thought he'd help her out. In a friendly voice he said, "You really blew the roof off in the Karaoke Bar. The crowd loved you." Then with disappointment in his voice as he raised an eye brow at her he said, "I can't believe that you drank like you did. If it wasn't for me, you would have gotten into a lot of trouble."

Throwing the comforter off herself, Trixie pushed off the bed, stood up and said, "I should be of no concern to you anymore."

Speed watched as she left the room. Feeling himself becoming mad, he followed her into the kitchen and said, "You should be damn grateful that I found you last night."

"Oh yes," Trixie said looking in the cabinet for the bottle of aspirin. She then mumbled sarcastically, "I guess I should be grateful that you ever dated me in the first place."

"What?" Speed asked not as angry because he was too busy trying to figure out what she had mumbled.

"Nothing," Trixie said, closing the cabinet; her search for aspirin unsuccessful.

"What were you looking for?" Speed asked just standing there like he never planned on leaving.

"I was looking for aspirin," Trixie said as she rubbed her hand against her forehead.

"Come on," Speed said pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Let's go buy some."

Moving her hand away from her forehead, Trixie squinted her eyes at Speed as if trying to figure him out and said, "I'm not going anywhere with you. In fact...you should go home."

Speed looked insulted, but then pulled out a chair by her kitchen table and actually sat down. "I'm surprised at you, Trixie. You should be thanking me right now."

"Thanking you?" Trixie asked with a disgusted look on her face as she leaned her back against the counter wanting to tell him the hell she had been through since he dumped her. _How dare he sit here; making himself at home._

"Yes. You should be thanking me for finding you and bringing you home," Speed said feeling like a hero.

"Finding me?" she asked, sounding confused. "I didn't know I was lost."

Speed ran his hand through his hair as he leaned back in the chair. "You almost went home with some guy last night, and we both know what he wanted to do with you."

"Is it the same thing you want to do with Sandy?" Trixie asked giving him the look of death.

Again, Speed was insulted and his eyes widened. Looking furious he leaned on the table and stared her in the eye and said, "You just don't realize what could have happened to you." Standing up as if to express how serious the situation had been, he said, "Last night you could have been raped!"

Trixie turned around not wanting to look at him, since he was right. She looked down into the empty sink wanting to scream. She didn't want to be grateful to him. He hurt her so much and was now making her feel like she should be forever indebted to him. She knew the only way that her heart would feel better was to rid him from her life.

Speed walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Trixie quickly pulled away from his touch and then walked into the den. If it weren't for her headache, she would have run straight out of the door to get away from him.

Hurt, Speed followed her wanting her to realize how lucky she was to have him still watching out for her. "Do you wish I would have let you go home with that guy?"

Trixie put her face in her hands feeling so stressed out. A few seconds later, she pulled her hands away and turned to him. Knowing it was the right thing to do, she said softly, "I do thank you, Speed. I know you didn't have to...rescue me last night. It's obvious since you are here that you took care of me during the night as well." She looked down as she admitted, "It's just that I'm still trying to get over you."

Speed wanted to hug her, but his better judgment kept him from doing so. "Trixie, I really have missed you."

Trixie lifted her face now feeling vulnerable and said in a hopeful voice, "You've missed me?"

"Of course," Speed said smiling. "You were always such a good friend to me."

Trixie's hopes fell and a voice inside of her starting yelling at her for almost running straight back into his arms. She reminded herself that she said she would never take him back, because she didn't want to be taken for granted anymore.

Upon her not speaking, Speed said, "I really, really want us to be friends."

"It's true to me again," she said feeling dejected and not wanting to believe what she was about to say. "While we were together, I meant way less to you than what you meant to me."

"What do you mean?" Speed asked knowing she had always meant a lot to him. He hoped that one day she'd understand that it had really only been a friendship thing between them. _Right?_ he thought.

"You just don't get it, Speed," she said irritated with him. "I can't be just your friend. I would always think about what might have been and it would hurt too much."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Speed said not knowing the kind of love and just how much of it he did have for her buried inside of himself.

"Speed, it's over...for good. I don't want to be on the Go-Team anymore," she said even though nothing could have been further from the truth.

Feeling like he just received a slap in the face, Speed said with anger, "As a friend I saved you from that jerk last night! You don't know that I literally carried you into your apartment because you were passed out. After we kissed, I took care of you while you were sick. I sat with you for an hour in the bathroom last night!"

"Wait a minute," Trixie said with confusion appearing on her face. "What do you mean after we kissed?"

Speed's bad temper faded away as his eyes widened. He wanted to smack himself for slipping up about the kiss. "Uh...it was innocent, really."

"You kissed me?" she asked and then turned towards the sofa. Upon seeing it, she remembered bits and pieces of a dream she had sometime during the night. It consisted of her kissing Speed very passionately - on her sofa. "It wasn't a dream," she whispered. Turning back to Speed she said with anger, "You were worried about someone else taking advantage of me? What were you thinking? I'm not even your girlfriend anymore!"

Speed held his hands up as if wanting to plead his case. "I...I wasn't taking advantage of you. It just happened, and we only kissed."

Trixie took a step closer to him, "You knew I was drunk so what would you call it!"

"It was innocent, Baby. Really," Speed said trying to smile.

"I told you before not to call me baby!" she said offended. "And...Innocent? I don't go around just kissing anyone that way."

"I'm sorry," he said feeling so wrong. "But last night, I fell on you and..."

"And what? Your lips landed right on mine?" she asked still blown away by the news of the kiss. She turned on her heals and walked to her door. Opening it she said, "I think you should just leave."

"Wait, Trixie! You kissed me!" he exclaimed not wanting her to think that he had tried to take advantage of her.

The anger on Trixie's face slowly turned to hurt as she realized that he kissed her against his will. Feeling belittled she walked out of the room as she whispered, "Just leave."

Speed stood there in shock as he watched her disappear into her bedroom. He didn't know what to think and then made up his mind to go find out if she was all right. He didn't like the tension he had felt between the two of them. Walking to her room, he looked in to see her lying on her side on her bed. She was facing away from him so he couldn't see her expression. "Trixie," he said softly, "I didn't want to kiss you."

Now knowing he didn't start the kiss, she said, "I'm sorry for kissing you."

Standing in her doorway, Speed said, "Don't...don't worry about it."

Still not facing him while knowing that the kiss meant absolutely nothing to him, she said, "I understand. You just felt sorry for me. Please. Just go, Speed."

Speed wanted to tell her that it wasn't just a kiss and that it did mean something to him. Should he tell her that as usual when kissing her, he never felt such passion? Should he tell her he hadn't felt it with anyone else yet? He decided not to since he had stressed that he only wanted to be friends with her. "So that's it?" he asked in a voice that he hoped would make her feel sorry for him. "Everything between us is over?"

Unseen tears ran down Trixie's face as she held on to her pillow tightly. "If you really care for me like you say you do, please make this easier on me and just go."

"Do you forgive me for the kiss?" he asked knowing he should have stopped it.

Her heart hurt more than ever at the thought of what she was about to say. Softly she finally said, "Consider the kiss, the good-bye kiss we never had."

Speed stared at her slender figure across the bed and remembered the many times he had held her close. He guessed holding her would never happen again. Slowly he left her bedroom not knowing just what he was losing.

Trixie waited to hear the door shut behind him before she began to cry out loud in pain. It was truly over this time and it had to be. She liked herself too much to keep playing his games.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That afternoon Trixie took a drive by herself to try to clear her head. Somehow, she ended up in the parking lot of the Karaoke Bar. She noticed a few cars there and hoped that meant it was open. Taking a chance, she parked her car and then walked to the door. After entering, she took note that the place looked very different in the day with all of the lights on.

The owner of the bar was about to announce that the bar was closed till he saw that it was Trixie who entered. He couldn't help but remember her from the night before. Walking over to her, he said, "Hi. I'm John, the owner here."

"Uh...hello. I'm sorry. Are you closed?" Trixie asked feeling awkward.

"Not for someone who sings as well as you," John said with a smile. John was a short, stocky guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like a football player more than the owner of a Karaoke Bar. "My friend Jessie Jensen is here visiting while he's in town," John said surprised that Trixie didn't even seem to blink at the mention of Jessie's name. After all, Jessie was one of the best new singers around. Girls went absolutely crazy over him because of his voice and how good looking he was. He had a head full of thick, blonde hair that was cut in one of the latest styles making it just barely touch the tip of his shoulders. However, the first thing to notice about him was his light greenish, blue eyes. They seemed to put most girls in a trance. Over all he was a nice person, _but_ he was also used to getting what he wanted.

In town with his band, Jessie had stopped to see his good friend John. At the moment, Jessie was engrossed in a conversation with a couple of people who worked for John, about possibly shooting a video in the Karaoke Bar.

"Trixie," John said remembering her name as he motioned her to the stage. "Would you like to sing?"

With a weak smile, Trixie said, "You don't know how much I need to right now."

"What song?" John asked wanting Jessie to hear her.

"Something depressing," she said before thinking how gloomy that would sound.

"The way you hit notes, I know you'll be able to sing anyone's song. I'll pick one out that's popular."

"Thanks," Trixie said as she headed to the stage paying no attention to Jessie and the people standing in the corner talking with him.

Jessie heard the music to a very popular Mariah Carey song, "I Don't Want to Cry," start to play. He continued to talk like he hadn't noticed till he heard an extraordinary voice began to sing it.

Right from the beginning, Trixie sang with such emotion since it actually felt that she was singing of herself. She sang even stronger as she belted out the chorus:

_I don't wanna cry_

_Don't wanna cry_

_Nothing in the world could take us back_

_To where we used to be_

_Though I've given you my heart and soul_

_I must find a way of letting go_

_Cause, Baby. I don't wanna cry_

A guy who was in the crowd speaking to Jessie, suddenly said to Jessie, "Hey. Are you listening to me?"

"Shhh," Jessie said holding up a hand as he turned to see the source of the beautiful voice. Turning to the stage he was delighted to see a beautiful, young girl who possessed such a powerful voice. Since he wrote his own songs, he could see and hear the emotion that this female was pouring into her singing, which made his heart leapt for her. He whispered, "Someone really broke her heart."

"What?" the guy next to him asked.

"Shhh," Jessie said memorizing the way the female on the stage looked. She wasn't the normal type of girl that he usually went for. She looked to be petit, had short hair, and he wished he could make out the color of her eyes. Green had always been his very favorite. In awe, he said, "She has an outstanding voice."

John suddenly walked up to him. "See, Jessie. I told you that I sometimes get some really good singers in here."

"She's way beyond just good," Jessie said walking away from the men so he could hear the end the song without interruption. When Trixie ended the last note, Jessie was about to applaud, but noticed that she looked down and wiped her eyes as if she had begun to cry. As she walked off the stage, Jessie quickly moved to John and said, "Don't let her leave."

"No problem," John said not surprised that Jessie was interested in her. They both had an incredible talent in common. "Trixie," John said walking over to her. "That was great! Sit down and let me fix you a drink."

"No thank you," she said politely. "I don't think I should ever drink again."

"Please," John said pulling a chair out from a near by table. "I'll just get you a glass of water."

"Well...okay," she said knowing she had no place to go, though she wished she could be at the track watching the Mach 5 zoom around. That seemed all too impossible now.

John walked up to Jessie and whispered, "Alright. I got her to stay."

"How do I look?" Jessie asked running his hand through his blonde hair.

John rolled his eyes and said, "You know all the girls love you."

"She's not just any girl," Jessie said watching her. "I just know it."

"Go find out for sure," John said smiling at his friend.

Jessie nodded an okay and then walked towards the table Trixie was sitting at.

Someone had brought Trixie a glass of water and she was staring at it when she heard a deep, beautiful voice. "Would you mind if I sat with you?"

Trixie looked up to see a very good-looking man. He was dressed in blue jeans and wore a red shirt over his broad shoulders, and looked to be as tall as Racer X.

"You want to sit with me?" she asked amazed.

"Yes," he said pulling out a chair thinking that someone had seriously crushed her confidence.

Trixie just looked at him not knowing what to say, because he was staring so very intently at her as he took a seat. She wrapped her arms around herself because she began to feel self-conscious.

"I'm sorry," he said seeing that he was making her uncomfortable. Smiling, he added, "Green. I should have known."

"What?" she asked baffled.

"You have green eyes, and they're beautiful."

"Oh. Uh...thank you," she said still surprised that he was talking to her. Speed was very good looking as well, but evidently he hadn't been happy with her, so what did this guy really want with her?

"I have to tell you," he said tilting his head as he looked at her. "You have an incredible voice. It's out of this world."

"Thank you," she said now knowing why he was talking to her. He just wanted to express that he liked her singing, like the crowd had the night before.

"Believe me," he said wanting her to know just how well he really thought she had sung. "If I tell you that you can sing, you can."

"Really," she said smiling as she wondered what he knew about singing. "Do you sing?"

"My favorite thing to do is sing," he said loving that she obviously had no idea who he was.

"I like it, but it's not my very favorite thing to do," she said surprising him.

"It's not? I find that hard to believe," he said folding his arms as he leaned on them on the table. "What is your favorite thing to do?"

"You'll just laugh," she said knowing she was different from most girls.

"I promise I won't," he said as his greenish-blue eyes stared into hers.

His strong presence made her look away embarrassed for a few seconds before she turned back to him and answered, "Well...I love to fly and I love racing with all of my heart."

"Wow! You must be very adventurous," he said astonished at her favorite things to do.

"I guess you could say that," she said remembering the times she and Speed had won races together and helped Inspector Detector.

Jessie sensed that she was feeling down again. "You know," he said sounding almost like a psychiatrist. "I could hear such emotion in your voice when you sang. That's partly why it was so good, because you were really feeling it. Am I right guessing that someone has recently broken your heart?"

Trixie was stunned at his diagnosis as she stared back at this gorgeous man who was showing such an interest in her. "I'm sorry, but I really don't want to talk about it," she said trying to sound nice.

"Okay, but am I right?"

Trixie put both of her hands on her glass as she looked at it and said sadly, "Yes. You're right."

"I know I don't know you well...yet, but he must have been a fool," Jessie said determined to get to know the girl with the voice.

Trixie didn't want to say anything, being that she didn't want to talk badly about Speed. In fact, she had to fight the instinct to stick up for Speed since Jessie had assumed he was a fool.

"What is your name?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Trixie," she said still a bit uneasy.

"Please don't be nervous. I won't bite," he said seeing that she probably didn't want to meet anyone new right now. He thought her shyness was so much better than how girls usually threw themselves at him. He was tired of that and wanted something different - something real. "My name is Jessie," he said and then a slow song began to play. Jessie soon saw John giving him the thumb's up behind Trixie's back. "Trixie. I know we only just met, but would you dance with me?" He could tell that she was about to kindly decline so he said, "It would be just a dance, nothing more."

"Well...okay," she said and then they both began to stand up. Trixie realized that he was even taller than Racer X as she looked up at him. He held out his hand and she hesitantly placed her tiny hand in it. They walked away from the table where there was some room to dance, and he gently put his right arm around her waist pulling her close as his left hand held her right as they began to slow dance. Trixie couldn't remember the last time she had danced like this with someone other than Speed. After feeling so hurt and lonely lately, she now gave into the protection that his arms seemed to want to make her feel as she leaned her head against his chest.

Jessie held the shy, but very classy, green eyed girl in his arms knowing that he'd like nothing more than to get to know her better.

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Swept Off Her Feet

**Chapter 6: Swept Off Her Feet**

Trixie sat on her sofa in front of a blank TV screen having no need to put it on. She was busy going over pleasant thoughts running through her head - a smile on her face as she thought of Jessie.

The day before when she had met him, he really did help to ease the pain of her broken heart. She knew she'd always love Speed, but thinking of Jessie seemed to make the loss of him so much easier. Looking at Jessie had certainly been easy on her green eyes as well. He was beyond good looking with his light eyes and thick, blonde hair and he towered over her because he was so tall.

Over the last couple of weeks she had guessed that Speed wanted to date the tall, model type and now she had spent the afternoon with someone who could have been a male model. Jessie's personality however, had been what she really liked. Charming wasn't a strong enough word to describe how he acted towards her.

Giggling, she thought of him telling her that if he said she could sing, she could. She wondered what he thought he knew about singing. He probably couldn't carry a tune if his life depended on it.

Continuing to think of their meeting, she recalled sitting at the small table in the Karaoke Bar. She had become very nervous when Jessie made his presence known to her. However, after he held her in his arms during a slow dance, she became silly putty in his hands. Feeling she deserved the tender, loving care, she snuggled up against his chest. She didn't want to feel not good enough anymore and he truly had treated her as if he had found her irresistible. After the dance and hours of talking, he had gently taken her hand and kissed it, beginning to sweep her off of her feet.

She had thought that she'd never see him again, but he had surprised her by asking her to meet him at a different club the next night. The name of the club was the "Blue Diamond". About to say no, she changed her mind since she was indeed free. She just wasn't thrilled about his suggestion of her to meet him at the club. It would have been nicer if he'd pick her up at her place, but she didn't push the issue. She just told herself it didn't matter because it wasn't like they were going to become serious. Speed, unfortunately still occupied her heart. It was just nice to know that someone else was attracted to her.

Trixie finally moved from in front of the blank TV screen so she could go take a long bath in preparation for her date with Jessie that night.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Late that afternoon, Speed drove the Mach 5 towards Sandy's place for a date. They were going to spend the afternoon together and then go out that night since he had dropped her off early the last time they had been together. That had been the night he had gotten Trixie home safely from the Karaoke Bar.

Pulling up in front of Sandy's house where she was there outside waiting for him, Speed's eyes couldn't help but scan her nice body as she began to get into the Mach 5. She was wearing a white sun dress that was very short and skintight. He suddenly remembered times on the beach with Trixie when she wore her bikini. Though her suit was tasteful and it was a pleasure for him to see her in it, he didn't like other guys looking her. Luckily, she hadn't been the type to try to get every guy's attention. Sandy on the other hand, did want a lot of attention and the way she dressed left nothing to the imagination. Speed knew he'd never hear the end of it if Mom Racer saw Sandy's attire. Thinking of his mother, he remembered that he still hadn't even given her a direct answer of why Trixie hadn't been around. Poor Mom Racer knew nothing of Sandy or the other girls he had been seeing.

Because Speed wanted to show off the Mach 5 to Sandy, he began to drive her out to a place in the hills where there were never any other cars around. It had always been fun for him to practice there. Riding to the place, he was keyed up just from the thought of driving the Mach 5 very fast. When he got to the hills, he brought the car to a stop. "Okay," he said turning his head to look at the girl in the passenger seat, "Are you ready?"

"Sure," Sandy said not knowing what she was in for.

"Hold on!" Speed yelled as he took off. _She's going to love this,_ he thought as he pushed the gas pedal down making the Mach 5 almost feel like it was flying. He just barely glanced at her and from seeing her wide eyes, he thought she was completely impressed. "Let's make her go faster!" he screamed as he pushed down on the gas pedal even more.

"Wait...Speed!" Sandy suddenly cried out.

Speed thought she really loved it till he turned and saw her face. "What's wrong?" he asked puzzled as he began to slow the Mach 5 down.

"Don't you think that you were going a little too fast!" she yelled looking extremely angry.

"You must be kidding," Speed said knowing she couldn't have forgotten that he was a race car driver.

"No! I'm not kidding and the worse thing is...look at my hair!" she shrieked, clearly upset as she pushed it out of her face. She grabbed her purse and then pulled a mirror out of it and began to fix her dirty blonde hair.

"I'm sorry," Speed said remembering that another girl he had gone on a date with the week before also complained about her hair getting messed up. She too hadn't been very interested in the Mach 5. He had thought that she had to be the only one who felt that way and now he knew he had been wrong. Never once did Speed remember Trixie complaining about her hair. Smiling, he remembered Trixie screaming for him to go faster as her hair blew wild. In fact, they had done some pretty heavy kissing in the hills after a fast, exciting drive.

"What are you smiling about?" Sandy asked, now with her hair pulled up into a ponytail as she put the mirror back into her purse.

"Nothing," Speed said losing his smile as he came back into reality; away from his kisses with Trixie.

"Don't worry," she said in a sexy voice, "You'll be smiling again later tonight."

Speed looked back at her knowing that she definitely wasn't the type of girl to marry, but maybe getting to know her a little better wouldn't hurt anything.

"I'm hungry," she suddenly said. "Take me somewhere to eat."

"Uh...okay," Speed said putting his driving adventure out of his mind. "Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere very nice," she said as if she only deserved the very best.

"Okay," Speed said hoping he had brought enough money with him.

They rode on the main highway for a while and it really aggravated Speed when she acted crazy over a sports car that they passed. The Mach 5 could easily blow it off the road and yet she acted like the sports car was the best on earth. For a moment he had a sick thought of taking her long hair and strangling her with it, though he'd never do such a thing.

Finally they pulled into the parking lot of a nice restaurant that both he and Trixie had really come to like. The food there had always been so good and there was plenty of it.

"I hate this place," Sandy said shaking her head as if to say there was no way that she was going to eat there. "The food's horrible."

"I guess we'll be leaving then," Speed said pulling out of the parking lot proud that he controlled himself from saying that she obviously had no taste in food. Staying calm, he asked, "So where would you like to go?"

"Across the street," she said excitedly as she began pointing to the very expensive restaurant.

Speed tried to blow off how much money he was about to spend and told himself that he might just enjoy the fancy place.

Dinner had been nothing to be thrilled about and Speed had hidden that he wasn't happy with the prices on the menu. Again, he hid how disappointed he was when he saw the little bit of food on their plates. Of course Sandy complained that she couldn't finish hers because she was watching her figure, and they had almost goten into a fight over this.

"You know," Speed said sounding irritated. "My girlfriend, I mean ex- girlfriend, used to clean her plate and she remained very slender."

"Oh, do you mean Trixie?" Sandy asking sounding very aggravated as she folded her arms.

"Well...yes," Speed said now wishing he hadn't brought Trixie up.

"I'm sorry I don't...clean my plate," Sandy said angrily as she remembered her last date with the racer that was cut short after Speed explained how nice Trixie was and that she might need his help. It had been clear to even Sandy that he still had deep feelings for his ex.

"Sometimes Trixie didn't eat everything on her plate," Speed said calmly.

"Oh, and if she's so very nice like you said, did she ship her leftovers to a starving country?"

"Actually," Speed said afraid that Sandy was going to slap him after what he was about to admit, "She'd put her leftovers into a to-go box and then give the box to the first homeless person we'd come across."

"Oh, she's so wonderful," Sandy said sarcastically as she shook her head in disgust.

Speed looked at Sandy with a expression on his face that said Sandy was anything but wonderful.

"Look...I'm sorry," she suddenly said as she reached across the table to take his hand, "It's just that Trixie had her claws into you for a long time and I think she began to brainwash you."

"Brainwash me?" Speed asked never feeling like Trixie ever had control over his mind. If anything, she had helped him make the right decisions when he jumped the gun.

"Let's not fight," Sandy said leaning close to Speed as she gave him a sexy smile. "I think we would be better at other things together."

"Fine," Speed said trying to forget the flirting she had done with their waiter when they had ordered their food. "Would you like some dessert before we leave?"

"I don't want to mess up this gorgeous body of mine," she said looking down at herself.

A flashback of sharing a piece of cheesecake with Trixie ran through Speed's mind. They had acted like there would never be another piece of cheesecake on earth again as they attacked it with their utensils. It had actually been so much fun eating that piece of cheesecake.

As Speed and Sandy stepped out of the restaurant and headed back to the Mach 5, Speed heard his name being called. Turning his head he saw Sparky pulling in and waving his hand out of his car.

"Hey," Sparky said pulling up to Speed to see Sandy all but on top of him. "This is the last place I expected to see you. I thought I was seeing things when I spotted the Mach 5 at this extravagant place."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm really here," Speed said not in the mood to be teased after he had just paid over 200.00 for a dinner that clearly hadn't been worth it.

"Speed's going to start eating better now that he's with me," Sandy said thinking that she could change Speed into someone so much better.

Sparky looked back at her guessing that she didn't know that Speed probably already had a date set up with someone else the next night.

"Where are you off to?" Speed asked Sparky since it was getting dark and time to go out for most young people.

"If you must know," Sparky said as if not really wanting to tell him, "Trixie is headed somewhere alone and I just want to keep an eye on her."

"Please don't let her drink again," Speed said glad that Sparky was being the friend that he couldn't be to Trixie anymore. "Where is she going anyway?"

"Don't tell him," Sandy said wanting Speed's attention all to herself. "He's all mine tonight."

"Sorry, Buddy," Sparky said knowing that Speed and Sandy were the last people that Trixie needed to run into that night. He didn't know that Trixie was meeting someone at the club.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Trixie carefully picked out her clothes for her date with Jessie that he said to dress casually for. She ended up putting on a pair of black jeans that fit her curves nicely and a green, silk shirt that fit snug around her tiny waist. "If Jessie likes green so much, maybe he'll like this shirt," she said smiling at herself in the mirror as she put on some perfume. Ready to go, she said, "Okay, Trixie. You're moving on. It's time to put Speed in the past for good."

As she drove to the Blue Diamond, she remembered making Sparky swear not to tell Speed where she was going. And it had really touched her when Sparky said he might just show up to check on her.

Trixie put the radio on in her car as she continued to drive to the club and soon found a slow song on. She couldn't help but notice that the man singing it had such a beautiful voice. _What a great singer, _she thought not having a clue that the voice was Jessie's. She soon turned her radio off as she pulled into the Blue Diamond's parking lot.

Minutes later, Trixie was still sitting in her car a bit nervous at seeing the crowd waiting to get into the place. "What is going on here tonight?" she wondered as she forced herself to get out. She hated the thought of standing in that long line by herself. What if Jessie couldn't find her?

A minute later while standing in the line waiting to get in, Trixie suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Jessie's friend, John. "Oh, hi," she said glad to see a familiar face.

"You don't have to stand in line," John said in a friendly voice. "We have been waiting for you."

"Oh?" Trixie said surprised as she began to walk with John. "Do you own this place too?"

"No. A buddy of mine does," John said as they walked into the place past everyone in line.

"Is Jessie here yet?" she asked as she looked around. It looked more like a small auditorium than a club.

John didn't want to give too much away as he led her to a table right in front of the stage. "It won't be too long till you see Jessie. I hope you don't mind waiting for him here."

"I...I guess not," she said taking a seat as she watched the people pouring into the place.

About ten minutes later, Sparky showed up, but he couldn't find Trixie in the big crowd and hoped that she was okay.

Outside, Speed and Sandy were getting out of the Mach 5 not knowing that Trixie was in the place. Speed had overlooked both Trixie's and Sparky's cars. "Why are we here?" Speed asked not in the modd to be in a crowd.

Sandy pointed to the name on the lit up sign and said with excitement in her voice, "He is performing here tonight and he is only like the hottest guy on earth!"

"Gee, thanks," Speed mumbled as Sandy pulled him to the line.

Another ten minutes later, the lights in the place dimmed and girls' screaming could be heard all through the place.

Speed and Sandy were in the very back and he hated it as Sandy screamed in his ear.

Trixie was still sitting at her table alone, feeling very uncomfortable since Jessie hadn't shown up yet. Finally when the light flicked on and then off again, a voice from the stage said, "Let's welcome to the Blue Diamond for the first time, Jessie Jensan!"

"Jessie Jensan?" Trixie asked herself. "I'm about to see someone named Jessie and I just met a Jessie yesterday? That's weird."

Suddenly girls started to scream louder than ever as a very handsome man walked onto the stage.

Trixie was floored to see that it was the same Jessie she had met the night before.

He immediately looked at Trixie and smiled as he began to speak into his microphone.

Speed couldn't believe how the females were acting just from Jessie saying hello. He thought that they definitely needed to get a grip.

Jessie soon began to tell a story as Trixie told herself that she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yesterday," Jessie began. "I was at a friend's club when I saw a girl. No, I'm sorry. She's a beautiful woman and I was lucky enough to meet and talk with her. She was unlike any other I have ever shared time with before. She was sweet, classy, and I instantly knew that she was one in a million. Unfortunately, I could tell even before talking to her, that she was down in the dumps from a broken heart."

Jessie smiled at Trixie as the crowd roared, "Awe!!"

With a small laugh, Jessie continued his story. "Though I haven't known her long, I dedicate this next song to her. After all, I wrote it for her late last night and...she's here now to hear it."

The crowd went wild wondering who he could be talking about. Suddenly a light appeared on Trixie.

Jessie moved closer to the end of the stage and focused his eyes on Trixie as the music began to play. He whispered into the microphone to her, "You really do have such incredible green eyes."

The females screamed at his complement wishing it was for them.

Sparky couldn't believe it, but was thrilled to see the girl Jessie had been talking about was Trixie. She more than deserved it, he thought clapping his hands not knowing that Speed was there and didn't know how to handle this.

"Trixie?" Speed whispered as the light stayed on her. "She's the one this...singer wrote this song about?"

Jessie began to sing the words to his song. The verse told of how they met and talked, but the chorus said a lot more:

I will make you mine

I will embrace you with my touch

I could never hold you too much.

I will pour my passion on to you

It will be like no passion you ever felt before

I will make you mine.

Speed became furious as he listened to Jessie express the passion he was so sure he was going to experience with Trixie. The racer thought that the singer shouldn't have felt that way since he and Trixie had only just met the day before. Plus, down deep Speed had thought that Trixie wouldn't be that interested in someone else, because she had always been so loyal to him. Now this intruder thought he could take Trixie away from him. _Take her away from me? You practially threw her away, _Speed thought miserably to himself. He felt his heart fall as he realized that it was his fault that Trixie had the opportunity to meet this Jessie in the first place.

Speed watched as Jessie stepped off the stage and walked over to Trixie who was still sitting down. It was obvious that she was very surprised about the song and Speed couldn't help but hope that Trixie didn't return Jessie's feelings. Taking Speed out of his thoughts Sandy screamed in his ear, "I wish I was her!"

Looking at Sandy like she was crazy, Speed didn't say anything, but then turned back to look at Trixie again. Sure, he had wanted her to meet new people, but he had never thought how it might feel to see her with someone else. He almost felt like he was being robbed of something, like Jessie was taking something that was his. A voice in his head reminded him that he only wanted to be friends with Trixie and at this time they weren't even that.

Trixie couldn't believe what was going on. Jessie was a popular singer? Had the racing world had control over her so much that she didn't know anything else? To top things off, this gorgeous singer had written a sexy song for _her_ and now sang it to her in front of all of these people.

When the song ended, Jessie took Trixie's hand and she let him pull her up and into a hug. She held on to him tightly wondering if she was meant to be with him. In the past, she had been so sure she was supposed to be with Speed. The words in Jessie's song expressed that he thought she was meant for him.

Speed became outraged as he watched Jessie continue to hold Trixie close in his arms. _I don't care how big he is,_ Speed thought wishing he could make his way through the audience and pull her away from Jessie. _I can stil beat the crap out of him._


	7. I Threw It Away

**Chapter 7: I Threw It Away**

Trixie felt like she was in a fairytale as the crowd continued to applaud loudly. When Jessie released her out of their embrace, she looked up into his eyes still shocked that he was famous and had sung a song which he had written for her.

Jessie was still thrilled that Trixie had shown up at the Blue Diamond at all. He had thought about her the whole night before and now he knew that she must have liked him at least a little bit.

Over on the far side of the bar, buried within the crowd, Speed felt like he was in a horrible nightmare or stuck in the Twilight Zone. A famous singer seemed to be head over heels for Trixie and he wasn't embarrassed to let the world know. Speed looked around at the crowd of people who obviously had liked Jessie's singing to Trixie. Suddenly, he spotted Sparky in the crowd about twenty feet away clapping happily. Speed then turned back to see Trixie and Jessie staring at each other and he didn't like it at all.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later that night, Sparky was woken up by someone beating on the door of his apartment. "Alright, alright," Sparky said annoyed by the continuous pounding.

Just after Sparky opened his door, Speed stomped inside. "I can't believe you!" Speed said heatedly as he looked accusingly at Sparky.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sparky asked now completely wide awake from Speed's rude entrance.

"You knew that singer...Jessie, was after Trixie and never told me anything," Speed said as if he and Trixie were still together.

"Come Again?" Sparky asked wondering how Speed had found out about Jessie.

"I saw you tonight!" Speed yelled fuming as he stood firmly in front of Sparky. "You were clapping like it was the happiest moment of your life to see that jerk serenade Trixie with his lousy song!"

"You were there?" Sparky asked in a bewildered voice as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, and you can't deny that you were there," Speed said furiously.

After letting out a small laugh at Speed, Sparky headed to his kitchen shaking his head as if Speed was making a big deal out of nothing.

Upset at Sparky for finding humor in what had happened at the club, Speed followed him into the kitchen and exclaimed, "I still can't believe that you never told me about this Jessie person!"

Sparky was still smiling as he began to open the refrigerator door.

Displeased even more because of his friend's smile, Speed pushed the refrigerator door closed, not letting Sparky get what he wanted out of it. "It's not funny and how could you not warn me about him!" Speed demanded.

Sparky became livid as he looked at his life long friend. "That's it! I've had enough of you!" he screamed raising his hands up as if in frustration he was going to strangle Speed. However, he brought his hands back down - his anger for Speed definitely not unnoticed. Forcing himself to speak calmly, Sparky said, "First off, I had no idea about Jessie. Second, Trixie is _not_ your girlfriend anymore. You basically said you wanted to play the field!"

"And...I do," Speed said defending himself though he didn't quite feel that way anymore. Playing the field hadn't been as fun as he had thought it would be.

"Then what's your problem with this guy liking Trixie?" Sparky spat, feeling himself getting angry again. "You said you wanted her to meet other people!"

"My problem is with you!" Speed shouted just before roughly spinning away from Sparky to walk to the kitchen table.

"Me?" Sparky asked puzzled. "I already told you that I didn't know about Jessie."

Now looking as if he felt betrayed, Speed looked at the floor and said glumly, "I saw you clapping. You were extremely happy to see this guy Jessie making a play for Trixie."

Sparky let out a deep breath and then walked over to the table. He pulled out a chair to sit down as he said to Speed, "We need to talk."

Speed looked at Sparky and then sat down across from him.

"Speed. I was clapping because I was glad to finally see Trixie happy. She has been so depressed."

"And what else?" Speed asked knowing that Sparky wanted to get some more things off his chest because of how mad he had gotten.

"Okay," Sparky said looking away as he ran his hand through his hair. Turning back to Speed, the mechanic said with a stern face, "Don't you think that it gets on my nerves at times that you can get any woman you want? It's not like that for me."

Speed didn't know what to say. He knew he had had many girls' interest in him, but he couldn't help it if it wasn't that way for Sparky. "I'm sorry Sparky. You're such a nice guy and I know one day you'll find the right girl."

Sparky looked at his friend knowing he meant what he said. "Look Speed, besides your good looks, you are a good guy. I'm not trying to say at all that I think you're a jerk. You're far from it. It's just that in the past when other girls caught your attention, I didn't think you deserved Trixie. I felt you never deserved her at all when you...threw her away."

"I didn't throw her away," Speed said feeling snubbed as he gave Sparky a pouty face. "I wanted her to remain my friend. She's the one who broke all ties between us."

"I wasn't going to tell you this, Speed," Sparky said still not sure if he should, but he wanted him to know just how badly he had hurt Trixie.

"What?" Speed hesitantly asked almost afraid to find out.

"The day you broke up with Trixie, she told me that she thought you were going to propose to her."

It suddenly all came back to Speed how happy Trixie had been before he brought her into the office to break up with her. She had actually thought he was going to propose. They had spoken of marriage before but he had forced himself to forget when he decided to play the field. "I'm such a jerk," Speed said running his hands through his hair.

"Now you know why I was glad to see Trixie happy tonight. She deserves to be after being so...let down."

"But she just met this singer and he's acting like she's the girl of his dreams," Speed said as if he knew that Jessie was really just using her.

"I know it seems that Jessie has fallen for Trixie quickly," Sparky said now seeing more hurt and jealousy in Speed's eyes rather than anger. "The guy did say that they spoke for awhile when they met. I'm sure he found Trixie very...what's a good word to describe her? Captivating."

"Yeah?" Speed said irritated. "Well, I found Jessie very repulsive."

"I hate to tell you this, Buddy, but he was anything but that to all of the females in the Blue Diamond."

"Trixie will never become serious with him because she won't like all the girls that must chase after him all of the time."

"I don't know," Sparky said unconvinced. "She stuck with you and you had a bunch of girls chasing after you right in front of her face."

Speed knew Sparky was right. "Well that singer and her have nothing in common."

"I wouldn't say that. They both sure can sing," Sparky said suddenly thinking that seeing them sing together could be quite a show.

"You know she only sings for fun. She's never ever said that she wanted to make a career out of it."

"Maybe because she was always busy putting _you_ and your career first," Sparky said hating to be so blunt, but thinking Speed needed to see that he had taken Trixie for granted at times.

"Her first love is flying," Speed said knowing that down deep he was right.

"Well...it doesn't matter," Sparky said yawning. "She's not yours anymore. You are the one who wanted to break up."

Speed hated that Sparky was right but couldn't help but be envious of Jessie wanting to take his place. That very day while on his date with Sandy, Speed had been reminded of how special Trixie was. He was starting to feel that he might have been wrong to let her go.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Speed soon found himself driving to Trixie's apartment and when he got there, he wasn't happy to see a limousine parked next to her car. Instantly, he knew who rode around in it. Wanting the Mach 5 out of sight, he parked it about a block away. Careful not to let Jessie's chauffeur see him, Speed ran back to the apartment building. Feeling like a Peeping Tom he began looking in through Trixie's windows. It was as if he couldn't help himself since he just had to know what Trixie and Jessie were doing in there. He was relieved to see the both of them by her door, meaning that Jessie was leaving. It also would give Speed time to make a move. Leaning his back against the outside of the apartment, Speed quietly made his way to the front. Kneeling down and hiding behind a huge bush, he watched as Trixie and Jessie stood outside the door now looking at each other. Jessie's back was to the young racer, but Speed only watched Trixie's pretty face looking up at the tall man.

Jessie soon took Trixie's hands in his and said softly, "I had a good time tonight."

"So did I," she said back just as softly.

"It's not over yet," Jessie said leaning down to her.

Trixie began to feel very nervous and turned away. Speed had been the only man she had kissed for such a long time now.

Turning till his back was facing the street, Jessie began to move backwards genlty pulling Trixie by her hands with him. He then backed down the two steps that lead up to her apartment - their faces now about at the same level.

"I'm sorry," she said knowing he was trying to make it easier for them to kiss each other now that he was only a little taller than she because he had stepped down. Shyly she said, "I just don't think I'm ready."

_Yes!_ Speed thought happily, wondering why he also felt so relieved. _I knew she wouldn't kiss him._

Jessie suddenly began looking around as if he had heard something.

"What?" Trixie asked seeing that he looked suspicious.

"I just thought I heard the press sneaking around," he said turning back to her.

_Shoot,_ Speed thought not wanting to be caught. _I knew I should have listened to that voice in my head that said not to do this. Trixie would probably want to put some of her karate moves on me for spying on her and that jerk. _

"I don't see anyone," Trixie said looking around herself.

"Back to us then," Jessie said blowing off the noise he had heard as he stared into her eyes. "Are you sure that...you're not ready?" he asked, his lips suddenly just inches from hers.

Releasing his hands, and though hesitant at first, she then began to slowly wrap her arms around his neck.

Speed's eyes became wide not prepared for how he would feel as he watched Jessie's arms wrap around Trixie's petit body that Speed knew by heart of how it felt in his arms. Feeling that she was still his, Speed thought, _Damn you, Jessie! Get your hands off of her. _He remembered Trixie saying that she didn't kiss just anybody and the racer desperately thought, _Please Trixie. Don't let him kiss you. Please, Baby. Don't I mean anything to you anymore? Don't let him make you forget me. _

Trixie didn't know what she was feeling for Jessie and suddenly didn't care as she closed her eyes and moved her face even closer to his till their lips were touching. After her move she let him do the rest and that he did as he took control of their kiss.

Speed felt sick witnessing Trixie giving into the kiss - a strong one. It made him experience jealousy in full force and also made him feel a pain that cut like a knife straight through his heart. He felt choked up and as if he suddenly couldn't breathe. He had no real reason before to picture her kissing someone else and now he was grief-stricken as he watched. Turning away because he couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and ran off.

Once to the Mach 5, Speed couldn't bring himself to leap into it because his legs were trembling too much. He actually felt as if he had just caught Trixie cheating on him even though she had done no such thing. After opening the car's door, he got in and with pain in his voice he said, "I gotta get out of here." He then shoved the key into the ignition, started the Mach 5 and pulled off - the tires spinning first.

Backing out of their kiss after hearing the screeching sound, Jessie remarked, "Someone doesn't know how to drive."

"I think you're right," Trixie said still surprised at the kiss she had just shared with Jessie. A part of her wished Speed would have seen it but then she just knew that he wouldn't have cared since he had stressed that he wanted her to meet other people. The mature side of her then kicked in and she knew down deep that she wouldn't have wanted Speed to see her kissing Jessie. She wasn't the type of person to rub such a thing in someone's face. She just wished Speed would have felt as miserable as she had felt for just a little while at least.

As Jessie released Trixie from his arms, he looked around again to make sure no one was around. He could have sworn that he had heard something or someone moving around close by during the kiss, but at that time he didn't care.

"Worried about the press again?" Trixie asked as he turned back to her.

"I think they're starting to make me hear things," he joked as he backed away winking at Trixie. "I'll call you tomorrow, Green Eyes."

"Okay," she said giving him a smile.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

While driving home, Speed thought of the stupid things he had done. He had dumped the most special person only to end up having lousy dates with others, he almost had a major fight with his best friend Sparky, and worse he may have pushed Trixie into Jessie's arms forever. "I can't stand that she...kissed someone, _really kissed someone _other than me!" Speed cried out while pounding his fist against the steering wheel as he sat at a stoplight. He had totally dismissed the kisses he had shared with other girls recently.

Pulling up in front of his house, Speed saw an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway. After entering his house, Speed heard laughing and thought it was late for his parents to have company over.

"Hi, Honey," Mom Racer said standing up to greet her son. She then pulled him over to say hello to their company. "Speed. You remember our old friends, Patty and Bill. We have been catching up on old times, talking for hours."

Putting on a fake smile, Speed said, "Uh...hi, Mr. Bill, Ms. Patty."

They stood up to greet Speed.

"What a fine looking boy you have turned out to be," Ms. Patty said with a smile.

Mr. Bill joined in by saying, "I bet you have a bunch of girls chasing after you."

"Only one has caught him," Mom Racer said happily. "Her name is Trixie and she is so sweet and so very loyal to Speed."

Visions in his head of Trixie kissing Jessie made Speed feel sick as he looked down wondering how he was going to tell Mom Racer that he had forced Trixie's loyalty away.

Pops looked at his son and said, "In fact, I'm sure Speed just came from Trixie's apartment. Right, Son?"

"Yeah," Speed said unenthusiastically, desperate to change the subject. "Ms. Patty, Congratulations. I had no idea that you are pregnant."

Everyone stopped smiling and Ms. Patty said miserably, "I'm not expecting, I just gained weight."

Speed then realized that he had in fact made the night even worse.

Mom Racer, Pops and Mr. Bill began to try to reassure Ms. Patty that she looked great.

Feeling even more horrible than before, Speed snuck away and went up the stairs. Once up the stairs, he heard a little voice say, "Hi, Speedy." He then felt his little brother Spritle jump on his back.

"Come on, Spritle," Speed said sounding worn out. "I just wanna go to bed." Speed then gave Spritle a piggy back ride back into his room. He sat down on the small bed and gently began to peal Spritle's arms from around his neck. "Spritle. You should be sleeping."

"I can't because of all the laughing. Well...they_ were_ laughing," Spritle said now noticing that the laughter was gone, not knowing that Speed had accidentally insulted Ms. Patty.

Speed turned to see Chim Chim sound asleep in his little bed that was across the room from Spritle's. "Chim Chim slept through the laughing."

"Well...I guess I'm still awake too, because I've been hoping that you and Trixie would come home so I could hang out with you guys. I haven't done that in a long time."

Knowing that Spritle would soon find out anyway, Speed said sadly, "Trixie and I broke up."

"Does that me that she's not coming over anymore?" Spritle asked looking very sad.

"Yeah. Unfortunately she's...out of my life," Speed said trying to ignore the aching in his heart that hadn't stopped since seeing the kiss. He began to tuck Spritle in and then stood up to leave. As he approached the door, he gave one last look as his little brother.

"I'm gonna miss Trixie," Spritle whispered.

Speed just barely whispered back, "I'm afraid I will too."


	8. Dealing With It

**Chapter 8: Dealing With it**

It was a beautiful morning, not a cloud in the sky, and Mom Racer was preparing for a big lunch. The meal would consist of a roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob and warm bread rolls. Spritle and Chim Chim were running around the house playing Hide and Go Seek, Pops was working away in the garage, but there was no sign of Speed and it was already nearing 11:00. Wondering why he was still in his bed, Mom Racer decided to take a break from her cooking as she made sure that all was safe and secure in the kitchen.

After walking into her den, Spritle ran to her and asked, "Did ya see Chim Chim? He must have found a good hiding place."

"Sorry, Honey. I didn't. I'll help you find him after I check on your brother."

"Me and Chim Chim tried to wake Speedy up, but he only moaned," Spritle said looking worried.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Mom Racer said easing Spritle's mind. The child simply looked up to Speed so much and she didn't want him to worry.

In bed the night before, Speed had truly experienced a nightmare even though he had been wide-awake. After tormenting himself over and over by seeing in his head the kiss between Trixie and Jessie, he then had countless thoughts of things he and Trixie had experienced together. Each memory made him realize that he had made a huge mistake by wanting to see other people. He feared that he had really lost Trixie forever and it hurt him tremendously. All he had managed to do most of the night was to toss and turn.

Seeing him lying on his back with the sheets up to his chin, Mom Racer said softly, "Speed. It's time to get up."

Upon hearing her voice, he opened his eyes and began to stare up at the ceiling. Accepting a new day was the last thing he felt like doing.

Mom Racer walked to the side of his bed and sat down on the end of it as she put her hand on his forehead and asked, "Are you sick, Honey?"

If his heart hurting meant he was sick, then he was beyond sick, he thought feeling very sorry for himself.

"Honey," she said in a kind voice as she moved her hand away from his forehead - glad that he didn't feel warm, "Let's just forget that last night you told Ms. Patty that she looked pregnant. She was laughing again by the time she left."

Speed had forgotten all about that and wished he hadn't been reminded as he turned his face to the opposite direction of his mother's.

She soon knew something else was wrong, but just didn't know what. "Speed. Come on, Honey. Why don't you get up, call Trixie, and see if she wants to come over for lunch." Mom had known all too well that Trixie had always been the one to lift his spirits when he had been down about something.

Turning his face to his mother's, Speed said in a hoarse voice, "She won't want to come over."

"What? Why would you think that?" Mom Racer asked knowing that Trixie loved to come over though she hadn't been around lately.

Speed slowly began to sit up and the sheets fell off as he did.

Mom Racer was surprised to see him still in his clothes from the day before. "Speed. Why aren't you in your PJ's?" she asked now wanting to get the shower ready for him.

"I just wanted to fall asleep as fast as possible last night," he said drearily as he recalled taking his shoes off, falling on to his bed, and then shoving his face into his pillow trying to force himself to forget that the world existed.

"Honey. What's going on?" Mom asked pushing his hair out of his face and seeing the sorrow in his sky blue eyes. "You said that Trixie wouldn't want to come over today. Why? What happened?"

Speed turned his face away from his mother's again and said hopelessly, "She's crazy for someone else."

Knowing that she had to have heard Speed wrong, Mom repeated his words, "She's crazy for someone else?"

"Jessie," Speed said with a callous expression appearing on his face as he lifted his hand, made a fist, and then pounded it down on the bed beside him.

"Wait a minute," Mom Racer said shaking her head in disbelief. "Are you saying that Trixie has feelings for some guy named Jessie?"

Turning back to his mother, Speed nodded his head yes as flashes of the kiss he had seen between Trixie and Jessie ran through his mind once again. "I want to kill him!" Speed bellowed, tempted to get up and shower just to go find Jessie to let him have it.

"I can't believe that Trixie, our Trixie, would betray you," Mom Racer said stunned just before standing up in frustration. She had thought that Trixie would always be loyal to Speed because her adoration of him had always been so very obvious. Plus, Mom loved Trixie as if she had been her own daughter.

Knowing he had to set the record straight, Speed said calmly, "Mom. I broke up with her a couple of weeks ago."

"You broke up with her because you found out about Jessie?" Mom Racer asked putting her hands on her hips while becoming very angry at Trixie. She couldn't believe that Trixie would fall for this Jessie person since Speed had always been so protective of her and at times, very loving towards her as well.

Speed wanted to sink back down into his bed and just pull the sheets over his head, but he faced his Mom instead and said, "It's all my fault. I really hurt her, Mom! I wanted to see other people so I broke up with her."

Mom had to adjust to the fact that Speed had been the one to want to break things off. In a soft voice she said, "I thought you were happy with Trixie."

"I was and now I know I'm a Jackass for what I did," Speed declared troubled as he got out of his bed. He started pacing as he continued to talk to his mother. "I decided to break up with her because of all the girls that always seem interested in me. For some stupid reason I began to think that Trixie and I were moving too fast and that...the grass might be greener on the other side."

"Oh...Speed," Mom said almost sounding disappointed as she sat back down on the bed knowing that poor Trixie probably cried her eyes out for days.

"I wanted to stay friends, but she said no because it would hurt her to see me with someone else. At the time I didn't get it, but now I do after seeing her with _him_ last night," Speed said heatedly as he made a fist wanting to punch something. He then sat back down on the bed and buried his face in his hands as he leaned over and again felt sorry for himself.

Being her calm and collected self again, Mom Racer asked, "You really are surprised at how much it hurt you to see her with someone else. Aren't you?"

Speed lifted his face out of his hands and looked at his mother as he said, "I know you won't believe me, but I was already missing her before I saw her with Jessie last night. You're right though. It hurt. More than I would have ever thought it could."

Mom Racer hoped that it really wasn't over for Speed and Trixie. She had always thought they were ideal for each other. There had never been a reason for her to doubt Trixie's love for her son as a person where as most other girls were only interested in his looks and fame. "So even if it weren't for Jessie, you'd still wish you hadn't broken up with her?"

"Yes!" Speed said wanting her to keep believing that what Trixie and he had together was very real. "You're not going to want to hear this, but I've been out with a different girl almost every night the last couple of weeks, and I found out that none of them compare to Trixie." Speed stood up again and said thunderously, "I can't believe that she had to meet that stupid jerk Jessie, just when I realized that I shouldn't have broken up with her! And you should see this guy! He just met her and he's acting like she's the love of his life!"

Mom wasn't about to remind Speed that he too had fallen for Trixie pretty quickly when they first met.

"I really screwed up, Mom," Speed said making her hear the pain in his voice. "I think Trixie might really be falling for this guy."

"Well...then I guess it wasn't meant to be for you and Trixie, no matter how much she fit in around here."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Speed said knowing how much she cared for Trixie.

"Speed. _You're _my son and I love my boys more than anything, but you made your bed and now you must lie in it. Trixie's a special girl that a number of guys would love to be with. I'm guessing you were thinking with something else rather than your brain when you decided to break up with her."

"Fine. You're right," he admitted remembering the fun he thought he was going to have with other girls. He wished he could turn back the clock. If he could, Trixie would be coming over for lunch, then they would go out for a drive, have one of their special talks and then end it with a passionate kiss.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Trixie and Jessie had been going out for a week now and were together every possible moment since he had decided to stay in town because his tour hadn't started yet. Trixie had fun getting to know him, and he had made his feelings very obvious to her. He had told her over and over how beautiful she was and that he was going to make her the happiest woman on earth. The innocence in her green eyes easily entranced him, making her a breath of fresh air to him.

To Trixie, Jessie was a sweet guy, as big as a teddy bear, who truly treated her like a queen. To top off how sweet he was, he was extremely good looking. She couldn't believe how loving the lyrics were in some of his songs and to find out that he wrote them had impressed her immensely. When they spoke, he listened intently and completely ignored the other girls who wanted his attention. She really had him wrapped around her finger without even trying.

One afternoon, Jessie and Trixie were sitting in John's apartment waiting for him to return with the food he was picking up for the three of them. Wanting to please Trixie, Jessie let her flip through the stations on the TV as he had his arm draped around her shoulders. "You really do like racing," Jessie said finding it amusing that she was really getting into some clips of a race on a sport's station she had stopped on.

Without thinking she said with a smile as she stared at the TV, "Yeah. That was an old race that Speed had won awhile back."

"Speed?" Jessie asked enjoying the sporty side of her.

"Uh...yes. Speed Racer," she said wishing she hadn't brought him up as she leaned and turned the TV off.

"The way you said Speed, I'd swear that you know the guy," Jessie said putting his hand on her chin to turn her face to his to give her a soft kiss.

After the quick kiss, Trixie decided that now was as good a time as ever to tell him who her ex was. It was a miracle that the press hadn't run wild with the news yet. Leaning again to put the TV back on, she pointed to the Mach 5 as it raced passed other cars. "Look closer," she said turning to see how Jessie would react.

Jessie looked and was quite shocked to see that Trixie was in the passenger side of the Mach 5. "You raced with him?" Jessie asked stunned.

"He's my ex-boyfriend," Trixie said still finding it hard to believe that that part of her life was over.

"Wait a minute," Jessie said wondering if he was the boyfriend that had made her look so depressed while singing in John's Bar. "That Racer guy is the guy who broke up with you just before we met?"

"Yes," Trixie said calmly while forcing herself not to look sad.

"To break up with you he had to be a complete fool," Jessie said truthfully. With a smile he added, "I kind of like him though."

"You what?" Trixie asked surprised as Jessie grinned back at her.

"I like him because he broke up with you and now I've got you," he said squeezing her shoulder. Taking her hand, he looked back at the TV to see Speed accepting an award. "Stupid guy probably never won any other races besides this one."

Trixie folded her arms and with a smirk on her face she said, "You definitely aren't into the racing world are you?"

"Why?" Jessie asked preferring football.

"Nothing," Trixie said thinking it smarter not to tell him that Speed won almost every race he had entered.

"Well, I wonder if he knows you're with me now," Jessie said possessively, but making Trixie like it a bit since she didn't have to question how Jessie felt about her.

"I don't think Speed would care that I'm with you," she said not feeling as hurt as she had been now that she was staring into Jessie's beautiful, adoring eyes.

"I just don't get it," Jessie said, shaking his head with an expression of puzzlement on his face, "You should have been in the music world, not the sport's world."

"Jessie," she said hating to keep repeating herself. "You know that I never wanted to be a professional singer. My singing is something I love to do, but just for me, except for an occasional karaoke night. I really love to fly!" she said as her green eyes lit up. She didn't admit how much she loved racing and helping others in the process.

"Well, you're going to have to take me up into the air in your helicopter to show me why," he said not caring what they did as long as they were together.

"Really!" Trixie asked excitedly.

"Sure. Why not?" he said glad that he had made her happy.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next day Trixie and Jessie were all set to go up in her helicopter. As Trixie began to lift the helicopter into the air, Jessie was quite impressed. She began to whirl the helicopter around making Jessie hold on to his seat tightly. It was so different from being in a big plane. He felt himself getting extremely nervous, but he didn't want Trixie to know.

Trixie was so happy that Jessie had wanted her to take him up, because it proved that he truly was interesting in her adventurous side as well.

After about five minutes in the air, Trixie realized that Jessie was being very quiet.

"Are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, Baby," he said trying to act tough, but she saw right through it.

She bit back her lip to keep from laughing at his act. "You know what?" she finally asked.

"What?" he asked turning his head to look at her as he continued to hold on to his seat.

"You are just too funny," she said giggling.

"Uh...I'm really enjoying myself," he said hoping she really wasn't catching on to how scared he was.

"Just relax and trust me," she said trying to sound serious.

"Oh, Baby. You don't know how much I trust my life in your hands right now," he said feeling himself start to sweat as he continued to hold on for dear life.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Over in the garage by the track, Speed and Sparky were working under the hood of the Mach 5. For the last week, Speed had forced himself to concentrate only on the races ahead. The Mach 5 soon began to mean even more to him since he was trying to forget the horrible mistake he had made. Besides losing Trixie as his girlfriend, he had also lost her as his navigator. Sparky happily agreed to be the new one though he wished that Speed had been more excited about it. The all work and no play side of Speed wasn't much fun and Sparky knew it was a result from finding out about Trixie and Jessie together.

Unfortunately earlier in the week, Sparky used the 'I told you so' line letting Speed know that he shouldn't have thrown someone as special as Trixie away. Speed admitted that he took full blame for what had happened between Trixie and him. Feeling badly, Sparky suggested that Speed talk to her, but Speed confessed that he was too scared to talk to her just yet, since she had stressed that she'd never take him back.

"Listen. It's a helicopter," Speed said to Sparky while pulling his head from under the hood of the car.

"Buddy. You need a vacation," Sparky said knowing that Speed thought it was Trixie. "That could be anybody up there."

Speed then ran to the window and looked up at the helicopter above. "Sparky! It's her.! Call her on the radio and get her to come down here!" Speed exclaimed full of nervous energy.

"What?" Sparky asked now pulling completely from under the Mach 5's hood. "I thought you couldn't face Trixie yet."

"I don't care what I said," Speed said as he began to pull Sparky over to the side of the car so he could speak into the radio. "I can't take it anymore. I just want her back," Speed said desperately like a mad man.

"Speed. Get a grip," Sparky said as his racer friend handed him the radio.

"Make up something to get her down here. Please, Sparky," Speed said ready to get down on his knees to start begging him.

"Man, Speed. I knew you still had it bad for her, but this is ridiculous," Sparky said about to speak into the radio. Taking a breath, he said, "Trixie. Come in, Trixie." Both Speed and Sparky waited patiently for a reply.

"Sparky?" Trixie asked happy to hear his voice.

"Yeah. It's me, Trixie," Sparky said as Speed took in her beautiful voice.

"How have you been?" Trixie asked happily.

"Why don't you come down here and see," Sparky said knowing Speed would kill him if he didn't convince her to come down.

"I don't know," she said thinking that it might not be a good idea.

"Come on. You have a few things here that are yours," Sparky said hoping she'd believe him.

Hesitantly, Trixie asked, "Is Speed there?"

Because of the nervousness in her voice, Speed shook his head _no_ at Sparky.

"No," Sparky said hating to lie, but hating more how Speed would act if Trixie didn't come down.

"Okay. I'm coming down," she said knowing that Jessie would surely appreciate being on the ground again no matter where they were. "Is that okay with you?" Trixie asked smiling at Jessie. "Sparky has really helped me a lot since my break up with you know who."

"I thought I did," Jessie said trying to pout, but still looking scared.

"You did help me to forget...you know who," she said leaning to brush his cheek with a kiss.

"I don't mind at all if you land," Jessie said wanting his feet on the ground as soon as possible.

"She's getting ready to land!" Speed said excitedly. "I'm going to hide and then I'll just pop out."

"You're what?" Sparky asked, but Speed disappeared in a flash. _Damn it,_ Sparky thought hoping Trixie wouldn't kill him when Speed popped out.

Sparky walked out of the garage to see Trixie exiting her helicopter. He had missed her and again thought how stupid Speed was to break up with her in the first place. He watched as she walked around her helicopter and then leaned in. His mouth fell wide open when he saw Jessie come out.

"Oh man," Sparky said turning around, looking for Speed, but not seeing him anywhere. He turned back to the helicopter to see Trixie approaching fast as she pulled Jessie by his hand behind her.

"Sparky," Trixie said releasing Jessie's hand. She then threw her arms around her mechanic friend. "I have missed you so much!"

Only hearing Trixie, Speed popped out of the garage and said smiling, "Don't you miss me too?" His smile however, instantly disappeared when he saw Jessie.

Right away, Jessie put his arm protectively around Trixie's shoulders.

Speed was so disappointed to see Jessie as Trixie felt her heart began to pump her blood very fast. Feeling very jealous, Jessie watched closely as Speed and Trixie stared at each other.


	9. She's Mine

**Chapter 9: She's Mine**

Jessie continued to watch Trixie and Speed gaze at each other as if they were in their own little world together. The superstar singer had never received the far away look in Trixie's eyes that she was now giving Speed.

Trixie's heart raced as she looked into Speed's oh-so-familiar eyes. She knew that his eyes once again had her frozen in her spot. That alone, made her realize that she wasn't as over him as she had thought during the past week while with Jessie.

Speed looked intently into the depth of Trixie's eyes as if to see if there was any love left in them for him after the fool he had been. Totally forgetting about Jessie and Sparky, he was tempted to take her into his arms and kiss her to see if that old electricity between them would arise and make her want him again.

"Hum," Jessie mumbled wanting the stare between Trixie and her ex to stop. "Trixie. Why don't you introduce us?" he asked in a forced friendly voice.

Trixie pulled her eyes away from Speed's and brought them to the man who had his arm around her. "I'm sorry," she said embarrassed. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"You weren't rude," Jessie said sounding very forgiving. To reassure her, he began to let his hand gently caress her shoulder.

Jessie's caress on Trixie's soft skin hadn't gone unnoticed by Speed, and it made him want to rip Jessie's head off. He was also very displeased to see Jessie smiling happily as if to say that Trixie was his.

Sparky hated to imagine what might happen as Trixie then looked at him and said nervously, "Sparky. I'd like you to meet Jessie."

Wanting the introduction to go smoothly for Trixie, Sparky held out his hand to Jessie and said in a friendly voice, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Jessie said turning to Sparky to shake his hand, but he quickly turned his attention back to Speed.

There was more silence. Sparky realized that Trixie couldn't bring herself to introduce Speed and Jessie to each other. She was tongue tied as she witnessed the very hard stare between her ex and current boyfriend.

Taking charge, Sparky turned his attention to the two big heads and said, "Jessie. This is Speed Racer."

Reluctantly Jessie held out his hand to Speed, but Speed didn't even attempt to lift his. He had already decided he hated Jessie, especially as Trixie's boyfriend.

When Jessie realized that Speed wasn't going to comply, he slowly brought his hand back down to his side. Speed not acknowledging his hand, made him wonder what Trixie had ever seen in the racer.

Trixie was totally uncomfortable and didn't understand why Speed gave the impression of disliking Jessie. After all, Speed had said many times that he wanted her to meet someone else and Jessie was being polite to him.

Knowing what he had to do, Speed moved his eyes back to Trixie's and whispered, "Can I talk to you...alone?"

Trixie felt part of herself being drawn to Speed, but the other part of her reminded her of Jessie.

Jessie soon felt the need to answer for Trixie since she seemed to be wordless. "I'm sorry, but we really should be going," he said wanting Trixie away from Speed as soon as possible. He had sensed that the racer wanted his ex back and hoped he was wrong.

Speed ignored Jessie and remained looking at Trixie as he pleaded, "Please talk to me, Baby."

"Baby!" Jessie exclaimed furiously as he pulled his arm from around Trixie and moved directly between her and Speed. "She's not your baby anymore!"

Not wanting to be bothered with Jessie at the moment, Speed said in a steady voice, "If you know what's good for you, you'll just back off."

"She doesn't want to talk to you!" Jessie said very unhappily while feeling the anger inside of him growing stronger and stronger.

Trixie was beside herself as she watched the two. Wanting to escape, she said, "Jessie. Let's just go." She wanted the two furious men far apart since they clearly detested each other.

"Trixie," Jessie said forcing himself to calm down a bit. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to speak to Speed...alone."

"Is it really necessary?" Trixie asked just wanting to leave.

Looking at Jessie, Speed folded his arms and said, "I too think we should _talk_."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Trixie said looking from Speed to Jessie and then back again. She could see that they were both full of rage and she was almost afraid of what might happen.

Sparky knew that there was going to be a _talk _whether Trixie liked it or not so he put his hand on her shoulder and began to lead her to the garage door so they could leave the two men alone. "Just let them talk for a minute," Sparky said hoping that was all that Speed and Jessie were going to do.

Seconds later, the two angry men were alone. "So talk," Speed said, not the least bit scared of Jessie.

Annoying Speed, Jessie walked away as if suddenly interested in something else rather than their talk. "What a nice looking car," he commented checking out the Mach 5. "The engine must be pretty strong."

Speed wanted Jessie to know that he could wipe the floor with him, so he said, "The Mach 5's strong...like its owner."

"You must be kidding," Jessie said turning to Speed with a look of disbelief on his face. "Am I supposed to be scared of you?"

"Damn right," Speed replied moving closer to him.

"Look. Let's just get down to the reason I wanted to talk to you," Jessie said acting very unafraid of Speed.

"I'm listening," Speed said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm on to you," Jessie said accusingly as he leaned his backside against the Mach 5 and folded his arms.

"On to me?" Speed questioned innocently, though he did indeed want _Jessie's _girlfriend.

"Yes," Jessie said convinced he was right. "I know you want Trixie back."

Speed smiled at the correct guess and said positively, "I can't and won't deny that I want her back."

"She doesn't want you!" Jessie declared as he pushed off the car.

"You haven't known her long enough to know what she wants!" Speed yelled signifying that he knew Trixie much better.

"I know enough!" Jessie screamed wanting to make Speed disappear. "I know you broke her heart and that I won't!"

"Is that why you serenaded her with that sick seductive song!" Speed bellowed so jealous of the thought of someone else being passionate with Trixie.

"Oh. Were you there?" Jessie grinned imagining how much it had to get to Speed to see his ex being swept away.

"Damn it! She belongs to me!" Speed roared possessively.

Irate at Speed for saying Trixie belonged to him, Jessie got right in his face. With tremendous anger, Jessie announced, "She's mine now...shrimp!"

Jessie's insult added fuel to the fire and Speed knew he couldn't stop himself any longer from pounding on Jessie. Appalled, Speed yelled, "I'm not just going to stand here and take that from you on my turf, Jack!"

"Then don't," Jessie said ready to fight.

"You're going to be sorry," Speed said getting his fist ready.

Chuckling, Jessie comically said, "Ooh...I'm real scared."

With that, Speed's temper boiled over making him punch Jessie right in his face.

Surprise registered on Jessie's face as his hand touched where he had been struck. He would have never guessed that Speed could hit that hard. With a smile, he said, "Nice punch, Racer, but I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Go for it," Speed said with his fist up and ready again.

Jessie may have been a pretty good fighter, but he hadn't any idea how many fights Speed had been in and the martial art moves that Racer X had shown him.

Speed and Jessie looked like boxers in a boxing match as they made circles getting ready to throw their punches. Jessie soon threw a punch, but Speed moved his head out of the way just in time.

"Your turn," Jessie said as if giving Speed an advantage. "Don't let my size intimidate you."

"Intimidate me?" Speed asked with a laugh. "Haven't you ever heard that the bigger they are, the harder they fall?"

"Prove it," Jessie said not looking worried at all.

"No problem," Speed said, and punched Jessie in the face again and then threw another into Jessie's stomach. "So how did that feel?" Speed asked ready to throw more blows.

Jessie sounded a bit breathless as he said, "Let's cut the crap. You just want Trixie back because she found someone else."

"That's not true," Speed said very seriously as his fist came down to his sides. "She means everything to me."

Jessie then saw the perfect opportunity to take a swing at Speed. "Well she means more to me!" he exclaimed and then surprised Speed with a punch to his face.

After receiving the punch, Speed became enraged again and punched Jessie hard enough to make him fall back onto the Mach 5. "Get off of my car!" Speed yelled wanting to punch Jessie some more.

"This car's probably worthless like you," Jessie said getting off the Mach 5 and then moving back towards Speed.

"Oh, yeah?" Speed yelled ready to use his karate skills. He jumped up and kicked Jessie in the face.

Jessie fell to the ground. Livid, he quickly got up and charged at Speed as if they were playing football. He ran Speed right into the wall of the garage.

Outside and not hearing what was going on in the garage yet, Trixie asked Sparky, "What do you think they are talking about in there?"

"Oh, Speed's just probably telling Jessie that he better treat you well," Sparky said not really believing that.

Letting her insecurities take over, Trixie said, "Speed's probably telling Jessie that he too will get tired of me soon."

Sparky was about to tell Trixie that Speed missed her like crazy till they heard something being pounded against the wall in the garage. Sparky began to move towards the door of the garage with Trixie following close behind him. Once in, they saw the fight in full force.

"Oh, no!" Trixie cried out. "Stop it!" she screamed, but Speed and Jessie continued to hit each other ruthlessly.

Between their punches, Trixie couldn't understand what they were saying to each other. She didn't know that Speed just told Jessie that he loved her and that they were meant to be together.

"She's mine," Jessie's barely said to Speed because of being just about breathless.

With that said, Speed punched Jessie so hard that he fell to the ground. Speed then leaned over him and said, "She'll never be yours."

Jessie made himself get back on his feet and the fight continued over the beautiful, sweet girl.

"Speed!" Sparky yelled trying to stop the fight.

"Stay out of this!" Speed growled back. "This is between him and me."

"Yeah," Jessie said throwing a punch into Speed's stomach.

Trixie didn't know what to do and how much more of this she could take. Though she had seen Speed in many, many fights before, this time he looked more furious than ever. She didn't know that the thought of Jessie trying to keep her away from him drove Speed absolutely crazy. She began to panic and ran out of the garage. To her luck, she saw the Shooting Star pulling up. "Racer X!" she screamed running over to him.

"Trixie. What's wrong?" Racer X asked walking quickly over to her before she got to the Shooting Star. The look on her face alone had been enough for him to know that his help was needed.

"Racer X," she said trying to catch her breath. "Speed and Jessie are in the garage fighting and I think they are trying to kill each other!"

Immediately Racer X began to run to the garage to save his younger brother. Once in the garage, the Masked Racer saw Sparky having no luck at stopping the fight between the two young men.

"Speed!" Racer X yelled as he watched him giving his all to this other guy. The guy had obviously hurt Speed a bit, but he didn't look like he could take much more from Speed.

Speed didn't even hear Racer X because he had been too busy telling himself that he had to keep Jessie away from Trixie.

"Sparky!" Racer X ordered. "Look. I know that guy's big, but he's so weak right now that he's about to pass out. You go pull his arms behind his back while I stop Speed."

"Good luck," Sparky said because he had never seen Speed quite this mad before. Speed had commented to Sparky earlier in the week that he wanted to let Jessie have it and now he was indeed letting Jessie have it.

Trixie wished this wasn't happening as her hands covered her face and she peaked between her fingers at the fight.

Sparky got behind Jessie, and to his surprise, he had been able to pull Jessie's hands behind his back. Racer X grabbed Speed from behind and it took all of his might to stop him. "Speed!" Racer exclaimed while dragging him out of the garage. "You need to calm down! You were about to kill that guy! Just cool down and tell me who he is!"

"He's trying to take Trixie from me!" Speed roared wanting to charge right back into the garage after Jessie.

Racer X remembered Speed saying that he had broken up with Trixie, but it was obvious now that he wanted her back. "This is not going to get Trixie back!" Racer X yelled making Speed stop the struggle to be free.

"I just wanted to talk to her," Speed said calming down. "I had no idea that he would be here and then...he called me a shrimp!"

In the garage, Trixie was helping Jessie to stand up as she felt very badly about what had happened.

Jessie knew he must have looked horrible and wanting Trixie's sympathy, he said, "That lucky son-of-bitch can fight."

"I'm sorry," Trixie said looking at Jessie's bloody face.

"I'll be okay," Jessie said as Speed walked in with Racer X.

"Jessie. I want to talk to you," Racer X said not about to accept no for an answer.

Trixie only wondered why Racer X would want to talk to Jessie.

Without hesitation, Jessie agreed to speak to Racer X because he didn't want a fight with the strange man in the mask too. They walked out of the garage for their talk.

Trixie had her hand over her mouth as she watched Sparky began to talk to Speed, who had just sat down.

"Speed. Are you okay?" Sparky asked worried about him.

"I'm fine," Speed said running his hands though his sweaty hair.

"I'll go get a towel so you can wipe your face," Sparky said leaving Trixie and Speed alone.

Though reluctant at first, Trixie slowly walked over to Speed and saw that he wasn't as bad off as poor Jessie. With confusion in her voice, she said, "Speed. I don't understand why you had to fight Jessie. You made it clear that you wanted me to meet someone else because you had never really wanted me."

Speed became speechless. Had she really believed that he had never ever wanted her?

Outside, Racer X was having a talk with Jessie. "Look, Buddy," Racer X said as nicely as possible. "You shouldn't be here. This is Speed's territory and he's not afraid of anything."

"He's afraid that Trixie is going to stay with me," Jessie said hoping Racer X wouldn't be the next to punch him, since it was obvious that Racer X was on Speed's side.

"You don't know the history between Speed and Trixie," Racer X said defending his brother.

"I know that he was stupid enough to break up with her."

In the garage, Speed stood up and took Trixie's hands in his while saying her name softly, and they both couldn't deny to themselves the electricity they felt just from the touch. "What I wanted to tell you before…alone, is that...I miss you and want you back."

Looking at him in disbelief, Trixie pulled away and as she backed up she said, "I don't want to hear this. You just want your cake and want to eat it too."

"No," Speed said moving towards her. "I swear I don't want anyone else."

"Oh, I see. You got your fill with the others, so now you can come back to poor old Trixie," she said with tears filling her eyes.

"No. I realized that no other girl can hold a candle to you," he said wanting her to believe him.

"Speed. You can't just break up with me and expect me to come running back to you whenever your want. If you really loved me...you wouldn't have broken up with me in the first place." She then turned and ran out of the garage.

"Trixie!" Speed called out behind her.

"Let her go," Sparky said walking up to Speed. "She has probably been forcing herself to get over you and then you had to go and tell her that you want her back."

"Well I do!" Speed exclaimed almost sounding desperate.

Another voice then spoke through the garage. "Sparky's right," Racer X said walking in. "Give her time to see how she really feels. You had your time having fun while she has been trying to get over you."

"But I wasn't having fun and I was wrong to want my freedom," Speed said upset.

"If the two of you are meant to be together, then you will be," Racer X said making Speed remember his mother telling him that he made his bed and now had to lie in it.

Afraid that he might have lost Trixie forever, Speed said distressed while looking at Racer X, "What will I do if we don't get back together? I need her," he admitted feeling almost wounded. "She always put me first and never expected anything in return. She was happy just to see me happy and look how I repaid her. I tossed her away like she meant nothing to me." Speed then walked away from Racer X knowing that the grass could never be greener than it was, while with Trixie. It was a shame that he hadn't known just what he had when he had begun to think that the grass might be greener on the other side.


	10. Things in Common

_Thanks for the reviews!_

**Chapter 10: Things In Common**

Still at the track after the fight, Speed could only just stand and watch while feeling sorry for himself as Trixie and Jessie walked back to her helicopter. Trixie had her arm around Jessie and a bag of ice in her other hand, not knowing that Speed was watching from a distance. Once to the helicopter, Trixie began to help Jessie into it, while Speed began to shake his head in disgust at knowing that Jessie was going try to get as much sympathy from Trixie as he could. However, the disgust Speed felt quickly turned into hurt again as he watched Trixie lean into the helicopter to put the ice on Jessie's eye. With a pain in his heart, Speed remembered the times that Trixie had taken care of him after a fight, and now there she was taking care of the enemy.

An hour later, Trixie and Jessie were at John's house alone, where Jessie had been staying while in town since John had insisted. Trixie was kneeling down beside her new boyfriend, who was spread out across the sofa as she tended to the cuts and bruises on his face. He told her that he would have fought better against Speed, but admitted that he wasn't feeling well from the helicopter ride. He also told her over and over that his face ached hoping she would feel sorry for him. As she continued to clean his cuts, he noticed that she was being rather quiet - only saying she was sorry a few times. In fact, she had been that way since flying away from the track. "Honey. Are you okay?" he asked afraid that she had her mind on her ex.

Trixie began to think about what she should say. She couldn't tell Jessie that Speed had told her that he wanted her back, because she was having a hard enough time trying to digest that herself. The week Speed broke up with her, she knew she would have taken him back, even after saying she wouldn't. Now it was different since she had time to convince herself that she could make it with out him. Just this past week, she had been certain that it was for the best that they were apart. So if it was for the best, why did she still care for Speed? Why didn't she hate him for what he had done to Jessie?

"Trixie," Jessie said as he slowly sat up and put his feet on the floor. "Come here," he softly commanded as he pulled her up to sit beside him. He then put his arm around her. "Tell me what's on your mind. You're barely talking."

Hating to lie, she looked away from him and said, "I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be okay," he said and added a smile when she turned to him.

Trixie smiled back at the man who had been so very nice to her this past week. She knew she didn't have to wonder how he felt about her, because he had made it clear only in a week's time that he was crazy about her. "I think you need to rest," she said knowing that Speed had really hurt him.

"I want to talk to you first," he said putting a small space between them on the sofa so that they could look at each other better.

"Okay," she said uneasily as she continued to look up into Jessie's face, afraid of what he wanted to talk about.

"Well...you know that I spoke to that...strange man in the mask."

"Racer X," Trixie said as if it was completely normal for someone to be running around with a mask on.

"Yes," Jessie said reaching for her hand and then taking it. "That man said that you and Speed have quite a history together."

"Please, Jessie. I don't want to talk about Speed with you," she said turning away from him once again.

"I don't want to talk about him either," Jessie agreed as his free hand gently turned her face back to his. "I just want to tell you that I don't care about what happened between you and Speed. I'm only concerned about the history that we make together. The past week with you has been the best ever."

Trixie looked into Jessie's eyes knowing that she couldn't handle another heartache. The pain Speed had caused her when he broke up with her had been almost unbearable. If she went back to him now, she couldn't be sure that he wouldn't break her heart once more and she knew she just couldn't handle that. Determined not to go back to that part of her life, Trixie squeezed Jessie's hand and said, "Jessie. I do want to spend more time with you and get to know you better."

The singer looked relieved and took Trixie into his arms. "I'll make you forget all about Speed Racer."

_I hope so, _she thought hugging Jessie as a single tear rolled out of her eye and down her cheek. She was convinced Speed really didn't know what he wanted anymore and she couldn't allow herself to get hurt again, even if he was still very much in her heart.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Speed was quite depressed and not adjusting well to Trixie being someone else's girlfriend. He had been tempted to go to her apartment a number of times to beg her to come back to him. However, he decided that Racer X had been right about her needing some time to have her freedom. While she was getting that freedom, Speed constantly recalled the scene when he told her that he wanted her back. The expression on her face had said how much she had doubted what he said. He could still hear the anguish in her voice when she said she didn't want to hear it. He wasn't sure if it was because she just didn't believe him or if because she was really falling for Jessie.

By the end of the next week late one afternoon, Speed was even more depressed because he hadn't gotten the phone call he so desperately had been hoping to get. He stared at the phone in his room, cursing it for not ringing as he lay across his bed. He had hoped that Trixie would call and tell him that she had to see him as soon as possible, because she too wanted to be back with him. "She's over me," he said sadly as he pushed off his bed. Suddenly the phone rang and Speed looked at it in disbelief. He couldn't get to it fast enough as he dove to it and grabbed it before it could ring again. "Trixie!" he cried into the receiver.

"Sorry, Speed," Sparky said knowing he disappointed his friend.

"Damn it!" Speed exclaimed wanting to punch a hole clear through the wall.

"You make me feel so loved," Sparky joked, glad that Speed couldn't pull him through the phone.

"What do you want?" Speed asked bluntly.

"Speed. You told me that you wanted me to go to the mall with you to find a present for your Mom's Birthday."

"Oh, yeah," Speed said not wanting to go by himself. Trixie had been the one before to help him pick out presents.

"Well do you still want me to go with you?" Sparky asked hoping Speed would treat for dinner.

"I'd rather Trixie go with me," Speed mumbled.

Sparky heard, but being patient with his friend, he said, "Do you want me to go with you or not?"

"I'm leaving my house now to come pick you up," Speed said just before hanging up the phone.

"This will be fun," Sparky said sarcastically after he hung up the phone.

Speed was about to leave his room, but found himself dialing Trixie's number. After the last number was dialed, he listened as the phone began to ring. His heart was beating like crazy as he waited for her to answer. The first three rings she didn't answer, so he assumed she wasn't there until...

"Hello," she said in her soft, sweet voice.

Speed smiled and listened to her say hello a few more times because he had no intention of answering her. She would have called him if she really wanted to speak to him. Suddenly in the background a male voice was heard saying, "If no one is answering just hang up, Honey."

Rage grew in Speed as he recognized the voice as being Jessie's and he slammed down the phone just after hearing Trixie hang up. "She probably hates me anyway," Speed said beyond upset.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After getting in the Mach 5, Sparky looked at Speed and asked, "Are you okay, Buddy?" Speed's gloomy mood had been obvious on the phone and it still seemed to be taking him over.

"No! I'm not okay!" Speed yelled as he peeled off from Sparky's place.

"Take it easy, Speed! You're going to get a ticket and Pops will freak out if you do!" Sparky said buckling his seat belt.

"Good," Speed said depressed. "Then maybe he'll kill me and put me out of my misery."

"Speed. Stop it!" the mechanic exclaimed tired of his friend's mind-set. Poor Sparky had already listened to Trixie being depressed and now it seemed Speed would never stop being depressed. Though Sparky hadn't minded listening to Trixie, he didn't know how much more he could take of Speed. Speed had been totally obsessed with wanting Trixie back, and didn't even seem to care about racing anymore.

"I know what you are thinking," Speed said thinking that now both Trixie and Sparky hated him. "You're thinking that this whole thing is my fault."

Sparky didn't say anything since he couldn't deny it, and had thought that numerous times.

As Speed began to slow the Mach 5 down, he said wretchedly, "Please don't hate me and just help me to forget about her. Will ya?"

Sparky looked at his friend, never remembering him looking so helpless and rundown before. Putting a hand on Speed's shoulder, Sparky said, "Speed. I could never hate you, and yes I'll help you anyway I can."

"Maybe you can help me see that I don't need Trixie," Speed said sounding as if he was finally trying to lift his spirits.

"Yeah," Sparky said even though he had thought at one time that Speed and Trixie fit together like a hand in a glove.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Jessie and Trixie had already been at the mall for a few minutes walking around after he insisted on buying Trixie something special. The singer had on a hat and sunglasses to disguise himself and to humor him, Trixie put on a pair of sunglasses as well. She had told him that they were making themselves more obvious to people with their shades on, but he laughed it off even though he knew she was probably right.

During the past two weeks, Jessie had taken Trixie to some very expensive restaurants and he knew she had been having a problem trying to keep up with having enough nice dresses to wear. "Come on, Trixie. I want to buy you a dress."

"Jessie," she said holding his hand as they walked through the mall. "I told you that I can buy my own clothes."

"Not today. I want to buy you an expensive dress," he said willing to do anything to hold on to her. She was like no one he had ever met before and he didn't know yet that she didn't crave to have to the best of things. She was very far from being materialistic.

"Since you're so persistent, I'll let you buy me something just this one time," she said leaning her head on his shoulder for a brief second. She had lifted it when a huge rock of some sort caught her attention. It was there in the middle of the mall. People were actually paying to climb the rock to see how high they could get. It was like something you'd see at a theme park, rather than in the middle of the mall.

"Can you believe that people are climbing that thing?" Jessie asked like it was the craziest thing he had ever seen. He turned to see Trixie taking her sunglasses off so she could get a closer look. He saw stars in her eyes and he couldn't believe that she was more interested in rock climbing than in buying clothes. She truly was different.

"Wow!" she exclaimed smiling as she watched someone get to the top.

"You really are an adventurous little thing," Jessie said smiling at her in amazement. "Would you like to climb that rock?"

"It looks like it would be fun," she replied still staring at it.

"Well come on," Jessie said starting to pull her to the rock.

"Really!" she said excitedly as they headed to it.

"If it makes you happy. Yes," Jessie said having no desire himself to climb it.

Once there, Trixie didn't have to wait to climb, because hardly anyone else seemed brave enough to climb it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bill, the older man working at the rock asked.

"Humph. Of course," Trixie said offended that the man thought she couldn't. She wasn't scared at all.

Bill smiled and said, "Okay. Lets get the safety harness around you."

"I don't need that," Trixie said making Jessie smile at this side of her.

"Please put it on for me," Jessie said giving her a sad smile.

"Only for you," she said smiling back at Jessie.

Bill took the money from Jessie so Trixie could climb and said, "I'm glad you agreed to wear the harness missy, because it's the only way you can climb the rock."

"I understand," she said lifting her arms so the safety harness could be put on her. Once on, she asked, "What's the fastest anyone ever got to the top?"

"Thirty seconds," Bill said still sounding shocked at that.

"Okay, I'll get up there in...28," she said confidently.

"Let's see you do it then," Bill said wanting her to prove it, but not really believing for a second that she could.

Jessie just shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Bill, not about to tell Trixie that she couldn't do it.

The two men had no idea of the adventurous things Trixie had done during some races with Speed and while helping Inspector Detector.

"Alright," Bill said picking up his timer as Trixie got in position and looked up at the rock, "Go!"

Trixie lifted her right foot up and pushed herself up as her left hand grabbed part of the rock that was sticking out to pull herself up.

Jessie and Bill were shocked to see her climbing the rock like a pro, as if she had done it a hundred times before.

"I can't believe it," Jessie said watching how fast she was doing it.

"Me either," Bill said loving it because people were gathering around, which might make them want to spend their money to climb the rock too. "I'll be damned," he said when she reached the top making him glance at his timer.

"How fast was she?" Jessie asked, his voice filled with excitement.

"Just like she said! Twenty-eight seconds!" Bill exclaimed happy that people were holding out their money to him wanting to beat the twenty-eight second climb.

"You did it, Honey!" Jessie screamed up to Trixie who was already headed back down.

When she was back down on the ground, she said, "Not bad for a girl, huh?"

"You are just too much," Jessie said hugging her, glad that he had his sunglasses on because of the amount people watching them. At least one person out of the bunch had to be a fan of his.

"Wait, Miss," Bill said. "Let me get your name before you leave."

Trixie proudly told Bill her name and he wrote it down next to twenty-eight seconds on his note pad.

There was a restaurant attached to the mall where Speed and Sparky were having a meal. Sparky was happy because Speed had offered to pay.

Throughout the meal, Speed went on and on about how he and Trixie might not be meant to be after all. It was like he was trying to convince himself that he could go on without her.

Sparky didn't say too much, because he was too busy eating his food and the food that Speed was ignoring on his plate.

"Maybe Trixie and I are more different than I even realized," Speed said staring off into space.

"Yeah. Can I have that hamburger that you're not touching?" Sparky asked already shoving one of Speed's fries into his mouth as he pointed to the burger.

"Whatever," Speed said clearly having his mind on his social life.

"The food here is so good," Sparky said taking Speed's hamburger.

"I mean. Are people really meant to be together?" Speed asked concentrating very hard on that question.

"We have to come eat here again," Sparky only said before drinking some of his soft drink.

"I wish I had a sign of some sort of whether Trixie and I are really compatible."

"My stomach is liking this," Sparky said shoving the rest of the hamburger into his mouth.

"Sparky," Speed said looking back at his friend. "Let's eat and get out of here."

Sparky stared at Speed after swallowing the last of the hamburger.

"Where's my hamburger?" Speed asked looking at his empty plate, then at Sparky.

"Oops," Sparky said with an innocent smile.

After forgiving Sparky and saying he wasn't that hungry anyway, Speed began to walk with his mechanic friend through the mall in search of a gift for Mom Racer.

It wasn't long till Speed spotted the rock.

"Man, Speed," Sparky said ready to help his friend feel better. "Just from the way you're looking at that rock, I know you want to climb it."

"Damn right!" Speed exclaimed as they started to head to it.

They had to wait for four people ahead of them to climb.

Sparky didn't want to climb and when it was Speed's turn, the racer insisted that he didn't need the safety harness.

Bill smiled and said, "You sound just like the little lady who climbed up this rock about an hour ago. She climbed it in twenty-eight seconds, the fastest yet."

"A girl?" Sparky asked in disbelief.

"Don't be such a jerk," Speed said shaking his head at Sparky.

"Sorry," Sparky said hoping any near by girl who may have heard him didn't want to choke him.

"I can do it in 28 seconds," Speed said confidently.

Sparky was relieved that Speed finally had his mind on something else rather than Trixie.

"Maybe you can," Bill said doubting it. "But, we must follow the safety rules."

Speed put on the safety harness as Bill got the timer ready and then Speed was off climbing.

Bill felt excitement again as he watched Speed quickly make his way to the top. All keyed up, Bill called out, "You did it! You tied with the little lady! Another twenty-eight second's person!"

When Speed came down, he was proud to hear that he had tied with the fastest climber.

"Let me get your name," Bill said ready to add Speed's name to the list of the fastest climbers. After Speed gave him his name, Bill said, "I wrote your name right next to the pretty girl who climbed up it in twenty-eight seconds as well."

Bill then said Trixie's name making Speed think he was hearing things. He looked at Bill's note pad and sure enough there was Trixie's whole name.

"Speed," Sparky said not thinking. "There's your sign! Here you were trying to convince yourself that you and Trixie have nothing in common and look what the two of you did! Looks like you and Trixie are very compatible!"

Looking at Bill, Speed demanded, "You said she climbed this about an hour ago?"

"Yes," Bill answered, and before he could say more, Speed was off, with Sparky quickly following behind him.

"Speed. Where are you going?" Sparky called out.

"If she's still here, I've got to find her," Speed said determined as he began to look through the windows of the stores one by one. His search ended when he saw a beautiful vision. The sight before Speed's eyes was Trixie in a black, strapless, elegant dress that just barely touched the floor. "She looks so beautiful," Speed whispered as he leaned against the window and watched her spin around in the dress as if she was a princess. "She's my princess," he whispered trying to decide what to say to her before he walked into the store.

Suddenly making Speed feel sick, Jessie appeared next to Trixie. "I'm buying the dress for you, Honey," Jessie said as his eyes traveled over Trixie's body.

Speed watched as Trixie looked up at the tall man, batting her eyes at him as she said, "Oh...thank you, Jessie."

Slowly and with his head down, Speed started to walk away from the store.

Sparky felt so very badly for his friend as he realized that Trixie was breaking Speed's heart and she didn't even know it. "Come on, Buddy," Sparky said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get your Mom a present and get out of here."

Speed only nodded his head okay just before walking into the closest store, to a shirt on display, and said, "Buy this one for her."

Not knowing much about women's clothes, Sparky just agreed and picked the shirt up. Speed usually put much more thought into his mother's birthday presents, but this time he just couldn't. He then took out his wallet from his back pocket and handed it to Sparky.

Sparky took the wallet and paid for the shirt and then waited for it to be put in a box and wrapped.

Later, when Trixie and Jessie were leaving the mall, they had to pass the rock again.

Bill saw them and called, "Hey, uh...Trixie. Come here!"

Smiling at each other, Jessie and Trixie both went over to Bill.

Still keyed up, Bill said, "Someone else climbed the rock in just twenty-eight seconds about an hour after you did."

"Really?" Trixie asked surprised.

"A guy or a girl?" Jessie asked curiously.

"A race car driver named Speed Racer," Bill said not knowing that he had made Trixie feel as if her heart had stopped beating.

Jessie now wished they hadn't stopped to see Bill. Though Trixie smiled back at Bill, Jessie saw right through it and knew that hearing Speed's name alone had done something to her.

Trixie hoped Speed wasn't still at the mall, because here it was another week later, and she still didn't know if she could handle seeing him again.

Bill went on happily. "Speed Racer's friend said that the two of you are very compatible."

As Jessie began to gently pull Trixie away, he said, "We have to go. Thanks, Bill." He held her dress in a bag over his shoulder while he put his other arm around Trixie's shoulders as if hiding her. He too knew there was a chance of them running into Speed and the last thing he needed now was another fight. The press would surely go crazy over that. The singer looked straight ahead as he headed them towards the doors to exit the mall.

Trixie was looking straight ahead as well till white and blue caught the corner of her eye.

She turned her head and sure enough it was Speed walking slowly with his head down, and it appeared that Sparky seemed to be trying to cheer him up. Trixie wondered what happened to make Speed look so down and she couldn't help but find herself wanting to go to him. However, she knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do while with Jessie, besides the fact that Speed wasn't her boyfriend any longer.


	11. Sparky, Shut Up!

**Chapter 11: Sparky, Shut UP!**

The night of Mom Racer's Birthday, Speed was still down in the dumps while Pops, Sparky, Spritle and Chim Chim were happy just to know that there was a birthday cake waiting to be eaten. Sitting at the table, Speed's mind was busy thinking back to a week ago when he saw Trixie in the elegant, little store smiling up at Jessie who happily said he was going to buy her the beautiful, black dress she was wearing. No matter what Speed seemed to do, he couldn't get Trixie out of his mind. She was always there making him remember the special times that they had shared together before he chose to end their magical bond.

Speed barely sang happy birthday with the others to Mom Racer and when she opened the gift from him, it didn't seem to faze him that she looked a bit surprised upon seeing it. He just remained still with both of his elbows on the table - his sad face being held up in both of his hands.

Sparky wanted to climb under the table when he saw the shirt he had picked out with Speed. He hadn't really paid attention to it in the mall when he had purchased it.

"Uhh...Speed. This is...pretty," Mom Racer said out of the kindness of her heart for her son even though it was quite possibly the scariest shirt she had ever seen, with the green, blue and purple stripes going across it.

Spritle on the other hand asked, "Speedy. Didn't you look at the size? That shirt is big enough to fit even Pops!"

"Hey!" Pops responded offended as he folding his arms, but it wasn't the size Spritle pointed him out to be that made him act insulted.

"Sorry, Pops," Spritle said scratching his head not meaning to make Pops feel huge since the shirt was big enough to be a tablecloth.

"How could you insult me by imagining me wearing a shirt that ugly?" Pops asked before letting out a big laugh. "Speed. You really should have let Trixie help you pick out your mother's present!"

Just from hearing Trixie's name, Speed lifted his head out of his hands as if it had struck a nerve.

Mom Racer noticed and elbowed her husband to make him stop laughing. She then leaned to him and whispered, "You know they broke up and that he's very depressed over it!"

"Oops," Pops said covering his mouth. "For a second I completely forgot," he whispered back to his wife. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"That might be a good idea, Honey," Mom Racer whispered hoping her husband could help Speed since nothing else had seemed to work. She hated Speed looking so isolated in his pain.

"Come on, Son," Pops said standing and then walking around the table to put a hand on Speed's shoulder, nudging him to get up.

Speed didn't question where Pops wanted him to go, but slowly stood up as if he had nothing better to do anyway.

"Good! More cake for us!" Spritle cried out as Pops and Speed made their way to leave the room.

"Let's go out to the garage," Pops said as Speed just quietly followed behind. Pops hoped that just being around the Mach 5 might make Speed feel a little better.

Once in the garage, Speed leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Seeing the Mach 5 only made him feel worse. Memories of the many times that Trixie sat in the passenger side raced through his mind. She had always been there, almost as if she had been a part of the Mach 5. Whether they were in races together, helping Inspector Detector together or sharing a very passionate moment with each other, they had always been in the Mach 5 for the most part…together.

The dark eyes, which belonged to Pops, began to examine his son a bit more closely. He took note once again of Speed's depressed state. Pops shook his head knowing this had to end soon. "Speed. You have got to snap out of this. You have a race coming up next week."

Speed lifted his eyes to Pops and said weakly, "I'll win it."

"You don't sound too convincing," Pops said as he leaned next to Speed on the wall. He waited for his son to say something, anything, but he remained quiet. "Speed. I know you miss Trixie. Shoot. We all do. But, you have to move on with your life, meet other girls."

Dismayed, Speed responded, "I've met plenty of girls and I never felt right with any of them."

Even though Mom and Pops had tied the knot at a young age, Pops said, "Son. You're too young to be tied down anyway." Pops figured it might be best if Speed concentrated on something else rather than relationships for a while.

"Yeah, too young to be tied down," Speed said not sounding like he agreed at all. "That's what I thought when I decided to break up with Trixie. I was so stupid to think that she would always be there no matter what, like I could have my cake and eat it too. I hate that I hurt her so much!"

"You're only human, Speed," Pops said seeing that his son was really beating himself up.

"I know Pops, but you should have seen her the day I broke up with her," Speed said turning his eyes to Pops revealing the regret and the pain in them. "She asked me what she did wrong. Damn it! She didn't do anything wrong! I couldn't have asked for someone more devoted and loving to me!" Speed exclaimed just before pushing himself off the wall. Looking like a two-year child who wasn't getting his way, he threw his hands up in the air and cried out, "I just wish so much that I could go back and not break up with her!"

"Speed," Pops said knowing he actually had to be the calm one at this sad moment, "You two have always been so close. It wouldn't surprise me if you _eventually_ ended up back together."

Speed shook his head 'no' as he looked at his Father. "Pops. You should ask Sparky how upset she was when I broke it off with her. As tough as she always acted on the Go Team, I hurt her so badly that she'll never take me back." Feeling like he was losing his mind and wanting to pass the fault on to someone else, he suddenly yelled at Pops, "You're my father. You should have told me not to let someone like _her _go!"

Shocked at Speed for acting like this was his fault, Pops pushed off the wall and was about to explode, but instead somehow composed himself. In low, but tough, superior voice, Pops commanded, "Don't take this out on me. You're upset because of what _you_ have done. It's no one else's fault but your own that you thought she wasn't enough for you. I had thought you were crazy her. I _knew_ she loved _you_, just like the rest of the family did. I never dreamt that you'd break up with her."

Speed was surprised at Pop's straight forwardness about his love life, and knew the older man was right.

Seeing the anguish on Speed's face, Pops felt he had to relieve his son of some of the guilt he was feeling. "Son," Pops said in a kind voice now wishing he hadn't been so hard on Speed. "For the most part, you were a good boyfriend to Trixie. You always wanted her around, and you were the best at protecting her."

Speed smiled a sad thank you to Pops and said, "I'm sure I wasn't the best boyfriend when I didn't hide that I was looking at other girls." Becoming mad, Speed said sarcastically, "Now she has Mr. Perfect for a boyfriend."

Pops watched his son walk over to the Mach 5 and put his hands on it - leaning on it. "Son," Pops said, as he walked to stand close behind Speed, "You have to stop punishing yourself like this. It's not getting you anywhere. Forget about women period for a little while and just concentrate on the Mach 5. You're too young to ignore all the other great things in your life like…the Mach 5."

Speed didn't have the heart to admit to Pops that he liked racing much better when Trixie was his navigator.

Suddenly Pops pulled his wallet out of the back of his pants. Opening it up, he pulled out a few bills. "Here," he said holding the cash out in front of Speed.

Speed stood up from leaning on the Mach 5 and asked, "You're giving that to me?"

"Yes. I want you to go out tonight and have fun," Pops ordered in a way that let Speed know that he wasn't going to accept no for an answer.

Hesitantly, Speed took the money though all he really wanted to do was go crash up in his bed.

Smiling, Pops said, "I'll go get Sparky and tell him that the two of you are going out on the town tonight."

"Sure, Pops," Speed said not sounding too eager as Pops heading out of the garage.

"Where's Speed?" Mom questioned when Pops returned back into the house.

"He's outside waiting for Sparky," Pops said smiling as if he had really accomplished something.

"Waiting for Sparky?" Mom asked raising an eyebrow.

"I convinced Speed to go out," Pops said happily since Speed needed to get out and have fun instead of just moping around.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Mom asked worried about her middle child in his downhearted condition.

"He'll be fine," Pops said positively. "Plus, I'm going to tell Sparky to keep a keen eye on him. Sparky!"

Sparky was glad to be called away from the table since Spritle and Chim Chim had been climbing on him, driving him crazy. "Yes, Pops."

"I gave Speed some cash and I want you to take him out tonight."

Liking the idea, Sparky only said, "Cool."

"Honey," Pops said winking at his wife. "I need to talk to Sparky for a minute."

Knowing that her husband was going to tell Sparky to take care of Speed, Mom Racer walked back over to Spritle, who was picking at the cake.

"Sparky," Pops said sounding like a drill sergeant. "Take Speed out and make him have a good time. I don't even care if he has a couple of drinks so long as he doesn't drive. Just remember that I expect _you_ to keep an eye on him. Speed may be tough, but losing Trixie has really taken a toll on him."

"Yes, sir. I'll keep a sharp eye on him," Sparky said very enthusiastically.

Watching Sparky as he left, Pops thought to himself, _I'm glad Sparky will be there to take care of Speed incase my son does drink too much._

As Sparky entered the garage, he was happy to see Speed already sitting in the Mach 5 as if ready to go.

"Alright, Buddy," Sparky said happily. "We're going to hit the town tonight!"

"Look, Sparky," Speed said staring at his hands, which were on the wheel. "I really don't want to do this. I'm only going for Pops."

"Speed. After a couple of drinks, you'll be feeling good in no time."

"I have no desire to drink tonight," Speed said very unenthusiastically.

"Look, Speed. I won't drink so you can. You don't have to worry about driving back tonight."

Speed let Sparky's words go in one ear and right out of the other. Ten minutes later, Speed was headed to a sport's bar that Sparky had been persistently begging to go to because he knew that there were usually plenty of girls there. "Now. Are you happy?" Speed exclaimed as he parked the Mach 5 in front of the sport's bar.

"I can see you're just going to be loads of fun," Sparky said about out of patience for Speed's mood. "I swear. You are making me feel like I need a drink," Sparky said remembering Pops telling him to watch Speed.

"Who's stopping you?" Speed asked getting out of the Mach 5.

"Fine. You should know that Pops told me to watch you tonight," Sparky said as if he was babysitting Speed.

"I don't need to be watched," Speed said, though he knew Pops had only good intentions in mind. Because Sparky had been putting up with Speed's bad mood, the young racer suddenly decided to be nice and said in a friendly voice, "Go ahead and drink, Sparky. I'll drive us home later."

"Really?" Sparky asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yes," Speed said knowing that all he planned on doing was to sit at the bar and stare at the wall.

"Thanks, Speed," Sparky said happily as they entered the crowded sport's bar, "But, I'll only have one drink. This is your night to drink."

As Speed pulled a stool away from the bar so he could sit down, he thought, _There's no way that I'm going to enjoy myself here tonight._

"What will it be young men?" the older, bald, bar tender asked wiping the bar in front of them with a rag.

"Give me a draft," Sparky said ready to party.

"I just want a soft drink," Speed said sitting down as he took notice of the rows and rows of bottles of alcohol against the wall, behind the bar.

"Speed. Remember, I'm only going to have one beer because I want you to drink and let loose," Sparky said knowing he had been ordered to take care of Speed.

"Sparky. Just go ahead and have a good time. I owe you that much," Speed said pulling out the money Pops had given him. He gave it to Sparky who gladly took it. Speed didn't want to drink any alcohol to forget his misery. It was almost like he felt the need to punish himself by staying sober to remember what he had done to the sweet girl who had once practically worshipped him.

"Speed. If I haven't said it before, you are my best friend," Sparky said slapping Speed on the back. "Ooh," Sparky suddenly said as a female caught his eyes. "I spoke to that pretty girl at a car show recently. Do you mind if I go tell her hello?"

"Go ahead," Speed said not even turning his head to see the girl. He just continued to stare at his glass, which he was holding between both of his hands. After about two hours of telling himself how foolish he had been, Speed heard a slow, sexy voice on the side of him.

"Well hello, Handsome," the female said.

Speed lifted his head to see a pretty brunette and only wished she was the brunette he really wanted to see.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes," she said putting a hand on Speed's shoulder.

"Please just leave me alone. You'll find better company with anyone else in here. Believe me," Speed said wanting her away from him.

"Oh now come on, Honey," the brunette said as she began to move her hand into the back of Speed's hair.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want this right now," Speed said standing up, leaving the pretty brunette looking dumbfounded. No one had ever turned her down before.

Speed walked across the bar to Sparky who was definitely having a good time. "Sparky," Speed said folding his arms. "Don't you think you drank enough?"

"Speed. Don't be such a party pooper," Sparky said placing his arm around the girl's waist he had been talking to.

Hating to end the good time that Sparky was having, Speed said, "Sparky. I'm sorry, but I wanna leave."

"Not yet," Sparky said clearly not ready to go. "I have a surprise for you."

"I don't want a surprise right now," Speed said afraid that Sparky was going to try to set him up with someone.

"It's in the juke box," Sparky said beginning to slightly stagger over to it.

"What?" Speed asked confused as he repeated, "In the jukebox?"

Once to the jukebox, Sparky yelled to everyone in the bar, "Quiet, everyone! I'm dedicating this next song to my lifelong buddy, Speed Racer."

Speed couldn't believe how very unreserved Sparky's drinking had made him.

"Just play the damn song!" someone yelled.

"Yeah!" someone else agreed.

Slowly, from being tipsy, Sparky began to put money into the jukebox and then carefully found the song that he wanted to dedicate to his friend. Ever so slowly he cautiously pushed in the numbers for the song.

Speed waited patiently for a best friend type of song to play, but got a surprise when a totally different kind of song came on. It was the music to a Rick Springfield song named, "Jessie's Girl". Speed froze in his spot as he watched Sparky sing loudly with the song, especially as he sang the chorus:

AND SHE'S WATCHING HIM WITH THOSE EYES.

AND SHE'S LOVING HIM WITH THAT BODY I JUST KNOW IT

AND HE'S HOLDING HER IN HIS ARMS, LATE, LATE AT NIGHT

YOU KNOW I WISH THAT I HAD JESSIE'S GIRL

Sparky then felt the need to change the words a bit as he sang:

SPEED WISHES HE HAD JESSIE'S GIRL.

"Everyone sing along!" Sparky yelled happily.

Speed wanted to kill Sparky, but instead began to drag Sparky out of the bar. The crowd sang along with the song as Sparky had instructed them to.

Even after they were outside, Speed could still hear the crowd inside singing:

SPEED WISHES HE HAD JESSIE'S GIRL.

Speed walked over to the Mach 5 and yelled at Sparky to get into it. After Speed was in and ready to leave, Sparky was still walking around the Mach 5 before suddenly falling across the hood of it.

"I don't believe this," Speed said still feeling humiliated from the song in the bar. "You are suppose to be watching _me_ tonight!" Speed exclaimed wondering what Pops would think if he saw Sparky passed out across the hood of the Mach 5.

Speed got back out of the Mach 5 to assist Sparky off of the hood, but then Sparky suddenly lifted and started singing very loudly:

AND TRIXIE'S WATCHING JESSIE WITH HER EYES

AND TRIXIE'S LOVING JESSIE WITH HER BODY, I JUST KNOW IT

With that, Speed's jealousy at the thought of Jessie touching Trixie in anyway, shape or form, made him haul off and punch Sparky clear across his face. "Damn it!" Speed shouted out after regretting what he did, but then he had to admit to himself that he was glad not to hear Sparky's mouth anymore.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's note: The song "Jessie's Girl" belongs to Rick Springfield._


	12. Letting Go

_Thanks so much to those who are reviewing._

**Chapter 12: Letting Go**

The radiant, beautiful sun shined through the window of the Racer's den and onto their sofa where Sparky was sleeping. A pounding in his head made him blink open his eyes and run a hand through his ruffled hair. "What am I doing here?" he whispered as he sat up hearing someone moving about in the kitchen, knowing it was no doubt Mom Racer. "The last thing I feel like doing is eating," he said as he placed a hand on his stomach and the other over his eye, which was throbbing. "I must have really...pissed someone off last night," Sparky said slowly as he stood up. He walked into the foyer to look into the mirror and saw that he certainly did have a black eye. "I hope Speed took care of the jerk who did this to me," the mechanic said irritated. _Oh shoot, _he suddenly thought as he recalled what he was suppose to do the night before. _I didn't keep an eye on Speed last night. I don't even remember seeing him after I left to talk to that girl I met at the car show. _Sparky then just continued to stare at his black eye in the mirror hoping that he'd remember something of his night out.

An unexpected voice from behind made the mechanic jump. He whirled around to see Speed and then placed his hand over his chest as he began to catch his breath after experiencing Speed's sneaky appearance. Sparky was very happy that Pops hadn't been the one standing behind him speaking. "What did you say, Speed?" he asked with a smile, which came from feeling relief.

"I said...I'm sorry," Speed repeated standing with his hands in his pockets looking very ashamed.

"Sorry?" Sparky asked becoming serious as he glanced back into the mirror at his black eye. Turning back to Speed, he asked sounding a bit hurt, "Did you do this to me?"

Speed nodded his head yes and again said, "I really am sorry. You've got to believe me."

Confused, Sparky said, "I don't understand. I should have punched you because of the horrible mood you've been in, not vise versa."

"It just happened before I could think straight," Speed said tempted to tell Sparky to go ahead and punch him back, right there in the Racer's foyer.

"Well...I can tell you that you throw a good punch," Sparky said placing his hand back over the part of his face that was still aching.

"I understand if you're mad at me," Speed said feeling guilty about the punch. It was bad enough that he had felt like a failure as a boyfriend, but now he felt like a failure as a friend as well.

Sparky found that he really couldn't get truly mad at his friend, since he didn't even remember what had happened. "Just tell me why you hit me," Sparky said, his eyes squinting at Speed. "Were we trying to pick up on the same girl?"

"No," Speed said rolling his eyes as he folded his arms. How could Sparky think that he wanted to be with other girls?

"Then why did you hit me?" Sparky asked now folding his arms while wearing a sad, questioning face.

"You kept singing and wouldn't shut up," Speed said exasperated before walking away from Sparky so he could sit on the sofa and check out what was on the TV that morning.

"I can't believe you hit me for singing," Sparky said in disbelief as he walked in front of the TV.

Speed leaned to the right a bit as he tried to look around Sparky to see the TV screen.

"Man, Speed! I should really be mad at you for hitting me on our… night out!"

Speed lifted his eyes back to Sparky's. "Well I should be really mad at you for singing 'Jessie's Girl' very loudly over and over!"

"Jessie's Girl?" Sparky asked innocently. He had kept it to himself for a while that he thought of that Rick Springfield song every time he thought of the situation between Speed, Trixie and Jessie. It suddenly hit Sparky that in his drunken state, he must have sung it to Speed. Not being able to control himself, he began to laugh.

"I don't see what's so humorous about it," Speed said in a deep voice as he ground his teeth together. He wished he could use the control for the TV on Sparky to turn him off. "You had the whole damn bar singing that song!" Speed exclaimed clearly not having enjoyed it.

"I'm sorry, Speed. Really, Buddy. I guess I just had a lot to drink," Sparky said forcing himself to stop laughing.

"You weren't supposed to drink," Pops Racer reported sternly as he entered the room.

Sparky immediately became quiet as Speed now smiled. Sparky didn't know if it was the presence of Pops or the drinking he had done the night before that was making him feel sick.

"I thought I told you to watch Speed last night," Pops pressed standing with his arms folded behind the sofa where Speed was sitting.

Still smiling, Speed lifted his head and looked up at his father. "Don't worry, Pops. Sparky was watching me alright. He had an eye on me as he laid across the hood of the Mach 5."

Pops shook his head at Sparky as if very disappointed in him making the mechanic remain completely quiet.

Speed looked from one to the other and then knew he had to help his friend out. He stood up and said as he put a hand on Sparky's shoulder, "It's not his fault, Pops. I insisted that he drink because I had already made up my mind not to." Under his breath and just loud enough for only Sparky to hear, Speed said, "But, I didn't tell him to drink all the alcohol in the bar."

Sparky caught Speed smiling back at him through the corner of his eye.

"It's okay," Pops said in a calmer tone surprising Sparky. "I'm just glad that Speed hadn't had a drink since he's the one who drove home. The last thing I would have wanted is for the two of you to get hurt or hurt someone else." Pops then turned all of his attention to Sparky. "Judging from the bruise on your face, Speed was right last night when he said someone knocked you out."

Mom Racer happily entered the room intending to announce that breakfast would soon be ready, but Sparky's eye caught her attention. "Oh, Sparky! Do you want to put some ice on your face?"

"Yeah," Pops agreed not being able to stop himself from smiling. "Speed said that you were driving some guy absolutely crazy, so the guy hit you to shut you up."

"Oh, really?" Sparky asked with a smirk on his face as he looked back at Speed. However, knowing he had to have been driving Speed crazy, he didn't rat on him. He also didn't want to explain to poor Mom Racer that her dear son had been the one to injure him.

"Well let's just forget about last night," Pops sat patting Speed on the back. "I'm just glad to see that my son looks a bit happier."

Speed had made up his mind when he woke up that morning, that he was going to try to be more positive. It was clear to him that he had already let his depression take over him too much since he had hauled off and punched his own friend. "I won't let anything get me down now," he said so very positively. "This time I'm really going to focus only on racing. As far as my social life, whatever's meant to be is meant to be."

"That's my boy," Pops said sounding proud and relieved at the same time.

"Trixie. Come over here," a male voice said from the TV.

Speed instantly turned his head to the TV and felt as if he was going to literally be sick when he saw Jessie on the screen. He appeared to be in the middle of a concert. At the bottom of the screen there were words, which read, PREVIOUSLY RECORDED LAST NIGHT.

Again, Jessie said, "Come here, Trixie."

The camera finally moved on to the side of the stage and there Trixie was standing, wearing the same little pink shirt that tied at the shoulders, that Speed knew all too well. The rhythm of Speed's heartbeat picked up just from the very sight of her once again. He moved directly in front of the TV raising his hand up hinting for everyone to let him hear what was being said on the TV.

Sparky, Mom and Pops all thought to themselves at the very same time, _Oh no._

"There goes the positive attitude," Pops mumbled to his wife.

"Trixie, Honey. Come sing," Jessie said grabbing her by her hand as he started to pull her out from behind the curtains.

Trixie was shaking her head no, but Jessie wouldn't give up and managed to get her right in the middle of the stage.

Looking at the crowd, Jessie said, "This is my girlfriend Trixie, and she can sing like you wouldn't believe."

The crowd applauded, but Trixie wouldn't look in their direction. She hated being put on the spot.

Speed folded his arms shaking his head, hating Jessie even more for making Trixie do something that she obviously didn't want to do. The camera zoomed up on her pretty face and Speed couldn't help but stoop down to touch the TV as if to make her and himself feel better.

Jessie finally sensed how uncomfortable Trixie was so he signaled for the crowd to quiet down.

"You are meant for this," Jessie said softly wanting her to believe it so badly. He then pulled up a stool and sat down on it in front of her and said, "I won't leave you." Next, he placed his microphone on a stand in front of them. Every girl in the place wished they were Trixie as Jessie took her hands in both of his as they were now the same height since he was sitting down. They were facing each other on stage not looking at the audience at all. Even though it was a whisper, Jessie could be heard telling her, "The band is going to play the one that I've caught you singing a few times."

Trixie just barely nodded her head yes since she felt she didn't have a choice as she waited for the music to play. Because she was nervous, she kept her eyes on Jessie's face as she got herself ready to sing the words to a song that she really felt in her heart for Speed. What else could she do but to sing it now - to Jessie. When Jessie had caught her singing it before, she had been trying to picture him in her mind, but hadn't succeeded and didn't have the heart to tell him that the song wasn't how she felt about him.

The soft music began to play and Trixie stared at Jessie's proud smile as she began to sing the words, once again making everyone who could hear her, enjoy the pure beauty in her voice. Once to the refrain her eyes remained on the man holding her hands and her small frame could be seen taking breaths between each line to hit the notes in the chorus:

_I'd climb right up to the sky_

_I'd take down the stars_

_Just to be in your arms, Baby_

_I'd go and capture the moon_

_That's what I would do_

_Just to hear you say that you love me_

Since Trixie couldn't face the crowd, she continued to keep her eyes on Jessie's face, but she couldn't look into his eyes, though it appeared that she was. She wasn't comfortable singing the song to Jessie because her feelings for him weren't as strong as the song suggested.

The crowd continued to listen to her beautiful voice as did Pops, Mom and Sparky.

Speed too listened as still as a statue while he watched Trixie confess her love for Jessie on the air for all to see.

Jessie soon began to sing with her and their voices blended together beautifully. Speed's heart took a beating as he listened to them sing words of love to each other:

_For the rest of your life_

_Love me for the rest of all time_

_Just say the word_

_And I'll give you my world_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_Baby just to be with you_

Speed never made a sound as a single tear rolled down his face while he continued to torture himself by staying in front of the TV. He was convinced that Trixie and Jessie were in fact very much in love with each other. When the song ended, and as the singers hugged, Speed stood up to leave. He didn't look at his family or friend as he headed straight out the front door. Just after he jumped into the Mach 5, he laid on the gas, knwoing it was time to let Trixie go. She had someone else in her heart, and the racer knew it was time for him to let his heart try to start to heal.

Once to his destination, the track, Speed did his laps and it was nothing but him and the Mach 5 as they became one. Driving extremely fast in the car left no room in his head to think about anything else but what he was doing at that very second. His adrenalin was pumping his blood fast when he finished his laps. He jumped out of the Mach 5 to go talk to some other racers, but to his disgust, someone from the press seemed to pop up from out of nowhere.

The young woman reporter began to question him as she lifted the microphone to his face. "Speed. How do you feel about your ex-girlfriend and I guess your ex-navigator too, being with the famous Jessie?"

Speed didn't answer, but gave her the look of death as he turned to go back to the Mach 5. He quickly jumped into it and started it up forgetting that he had wanted to talk to some of his friends at the track.

"Do you already have a new girlfriend?" the reporter asked sticking the microphone into the Mach 5, right in Speed's face.

"I don't want anyone in my life," he said and then pulled off.

"Well folks, you heard it here first. Speed Racer is free, though he claims to want to stay single. I'm sure he's busy concentrating on his next big race."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night, alone in her apartment, Trixie was surprised to find the beginning of Speed's very small interview on TV. She had been flipping through the stations when she came upon it. Immediately she had stopped and stared at her dark haired ex who had the most stunning blue eyes. She knew Speed hated the press, but she noticed that he looked even more mad than usual. She wished she could climb through the TV and strangle the reporter when she asked Speed about his ex and Jessie. Trixie saw the cold look in Speed's eyes and she wondered if he had seen Jessie and her singing on stage since it had been on TV more than once. "He wouldn't have cared if he did see it," she said out loud to herself. "He must have just been upset because of how noisy the reporter was being." Trixie was really surprised when she heard Speed say that he didn't want anyone in his life. He mustn't have wanted her back like he had suggested in the garage after the fight he had with Jessie. "Oh, Speed," she whispered softly knowing that he was slowly, but surely vanishing from her life.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later at home, Speed took down every picture that Mom Racer had of he and Trixie together and told her to please put them out of sight. Knowing she had to adjust to Trixie not being around as well, Mom Racer agreed to do so. Speed told her that he was sticking to the advice that Pops had given him about only concentrating on racing and no women for awhile.

Through out the next week shots of Speed, Trixie and Jessie were all over the sports and entertainment stations. Trixie despised the exposure and it only seemed to get worse. She hated to imagine what the press would do next. She just tried to focus on Jessie by pushing everything she had ever felt for Speed, way down deep inside of her. After all, Jessie was a very sweet guy who really wanted her.

Speed too, had forced Trixie out of his system by concentrating on races. He refused to let women enter his mind for now.

Meanwhile, Jessie was trying to convince himself that Trixie wanted him and not her ex. One of the reasons that he had doubts about how Trixie felt for him was the attention she gave to races. Once when Jessie appeared on a show to sing, Trixie wasn't on the side of the stage watching him like she usually did. When Jessie finished with his appearance on the show, he found Trixie back stage in the dressing room watching TV. She had quickly turned the TV off when Jessie entered the room. After excusing herself by saying she needed to use the rest room, Jessie then flipped the TV back on and saw the Mach 5 on the screen in the process of winning a race.

Though Trixie hadn't really needed to use the rest room, she had to go somewhere where Jessie wouldn't see her jumping up and down from the excitement she felt for her once team, the Go Team. Sparky was now Speed's only navigator and she couldn't help but wish them the best of luck.

Another disappointment for Jessie was that Trixie still didn't seem interested in performing on stage with him. But, he was happy that she had started to write a song, though she wouldn't let him see it.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A month later in the garage at the Racer's home, Speed was to no one's surprise working on the Mach 5, when Spritle ran in wanting to tell him something. "Speed," he said attaching himself to his brother's leg as Speed then pulled himself from under the hood of the Mach 5.

"Spritle. I'm kind of busy right now," Speed said a bit irritated by his little brother's disturbance.

"I'm sorry, Speedy. But you're on TV and it's not for racing!" Spritle yelled starting to pull him away from the Mach 5.

"What now?" Speed asked following Spritle and Chim Chim to the den.

"See!" Spritle exclaimed pointing to the TV screen as they entered the den.

The entertainment station showed a split screen. On one side there was a picture of Trixie and Speed together and on the other side there was a picture of Trixie and Jessie together.

Spritle excitedly began to explain to Speed what was going on. "The people on TV or fighting over who Trixie's looks better with, you or Jessie!"

Speed kept his cool, but folded his arms and said, "This is ridiculous." Truly not thinking of himself, he said, "Trixie doesn't need this. She…loves the guy and the press should just let her be." Speed then left not wanting to hear anymore and headed back to what he had been doing in the garage.

Mom Racer was in the kitchen and because the door had been open, she had heard what Speed had said. She was proud of him though she knew he really wanted Trixie back. However, he had loved her enough to set her free. It was like the old saying, 'if it comes back to you then it's yours, but if it doesn't then it never was'. Walking into the den, Mom Racer watched her youngest son still engrossed in the conversation on TV about who Trixie looked better with. "You shouldn't be watching this," she said seeing the two pictures still up on the TV screen.

"But, Mom. Who do you think Trixie looks better with?" Spritle asked jumping up and down along side of Chim Chim.

Mom played along with Spritle and began to look closely at the two pictures. First she glanced at the one of Trixie and Jessie. She could tell that Trixie and Jessie had posed for it. They were both smiling, but Jessie's smile was much bigger as he stood behind Trixie with his arms around her. Mom then looked at the picture of Trixie with her son. It was a picture that was shot after Speed had won a race with Trixie as his navigator. Though Speed had his trophy in one hand, it wasn't the trophy he was looking at. He was looking at Trixie who was under his other arm and they were gazing very happily into each other's eyes.

"Well, Mom. Who do you think she looks better with?" Spritle asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"My son of course," Mom said smiling back at Spritle. Mom Racer knew for sure that Trixie looked happier with Speed and hoped someday they'd find their way back to each other.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In his room one night, Speed was lying in his bed as he watched himself on the TV screen after winning yet another race. After getting enough of seeing his victory, he flipped through the stations and stopped when he saw Trixie. She was trying to enter her apartment, but a mob of reporters had gathered around her. Some reporters liked her as Jessie's girlfriend, while some wanted her back with Speed.

"Trixie," one reporter said, "Did you know that Speed Racer won the race today?"

Looking nervous she admitted, "Yes, I did."

"Did you watch the whole race?" the reporter asked as if proving to the reporters who liked her with Jessie, that she'd rather be Speed.

"Yes, I caught most of the race," she admitted embarrassed.

Speed whispered, "I can't believe she still watches my races even though I probably make her sick."

Another reporter wanted to get right down to what everyone really wanted to know. "Do you love Jessie as much as we know you loved Speed?"

Speed remembered all too well why he couldn't stand most of the press.

Trixie felt they were getting way too personal, so she said, "That is none of your business."

"Don't you love Jessie?" a reporter on Speed's side asked.

"I don't have to answer that," Trixie said before thinking that Jessie might see and be hurt. She tried to get her door open, but her nervousness seemed to be making her take longer than usual.

A reporter on Jessie's side soon said, "You surely must feel nothing for Speed since he broke up with you."

Trixie didn't say anything as she became very mad at herself since she couldn't get her door open.

Again the Jessie reporter spoke to her. "Would you like to say something to Speed now, since you ended up with Jessie who is such a catch? Why not rub it in Speed's face a bit?"

Speed was afraid to hear what Trixie would say as he remembered how torn up she was when he had broken up with her, and now here she was probably so happy with Jessie.

Out of frustration, Trixie gave up on trying to get into her apartment as she just leaned on her door closing her eyes as if wishing herself away.

The Jessie fan reporter then said in a fake, concerned voice, "Every woman on earth will understand if you hate Speed for dumping you."

Trixie opened her eyes and looked at the reporter. Looking upset, she said, "I could never hate Speed. He is a good person, so just please excuse me." Trixie tried once again to open her door and this time it opened. She quickly let herself in ignoring what more the reporters were saying.

Speed was surprised out of his mind that Trixie had said something nice about him. "She doesn't hate me," he whispered amazed, but then in a sad voice, he added, "She doesn't want me either."

_Authors Note: The song "Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me," is by Faith Hill and Tim Mcgraw. I never wrote it and do not own it._

_Thanks so much for reading._


	13. One More Day

**Chapter 13: One More Day**

"Trixie," Jessie said, his voice sounding distressed after having called her at her apartment. "I saw the press hounding you on TV today and I don't understand why you didn't say you love me. They asked you straight out if you did and you only said it was none of their business. But you know what got to me even more?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "The fact that you so easily said nice things about Speed Racer. That really hurt me. I don't understand it! Don't you love _me_?"

In a voice that sounded as if she felt sorry for Jessie, Trixie replied, "I don't know."

Jessie suddenly opened his eyes and realized that he had been dreaming. Sitting up slowly in the bed in John's apartment's guest room, the singer realized he was sweating from the miserable dream. It didn't surprise him that Trixie's interview on TV with the reporters had caused him to have the nightmare. Standing up he pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face as if it would help him to forget the dream. He then stared at his attractive features in the mirror and said determined, "I will find a way to hold on to you, Trixie."

By the end of the day he decided not to say anything to her because he was afraid that she would tell him that she didn't love him. It was bad enough that she had never said she loved him after the few times he had told her he loved her.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A week later, Jessie knew what he had to do to hold on to her. His plan began with taking Trixie out to another fancy restaurant. However, he wanted this night to be a night for both of them to remember forever - a beginnig of their future.

Trixie had no idea what Jessie was up to as they rode quietly to the restaurant in a limousine. He just kept smiling at her throughout the ride. Once to the elegant restaurant, Jessie took Trixie's hand as she exited the long, black car. This was becoming all too familiar to her and she realized more and more that she didn't like this kind of pampering. She'd rather that they had driven in their own car and to a restaurant where they could wear casual clothes. In her heart though, she knew that Jessie only wanted to make her happy. Hand in hand they walked through the doors of the restaurant, which had beautiful emerald green walls.

Upon seeing Jessie and Trixie, people began falling all over them, which Trixie tried to make light of since she felt she was a normal person like anyone else, who didn't deserve special treatment. She ground her teeth together wishing she at least knew the people that were being so nice. To her surprise, her eyes fell upon two very familiar faces that she did know. Shocked at first, she then smiled at Mom Racer and Pops who were just about to leave the elaborate restaurant.

"Trixie!" Mom Racer exclaimed happily upon seeing her son's ex in an elegant, black dress, which was the one Jessie had bought her.

"Mom!" Trixie exclaimed as she noticed how dressed up Mom Racer was in her long, strapless, blue gown. "You look so beautiful."

The two women had bright smiles on their faces as they embraced each other.

"What are you two doing here?" Trixie asked as she and Mom released each other. Trixie knew that this wasn't the type of place that Mom Racer and Pops liked to go.

Mom smiled knowing what Trixie was thinking and said, "Pops said he wanted to spend his money on me by taking me somewhere totally different."

Trixie glanced at Pops and then reached up and hugged him as well.

"How are you doing?" he asked patting her on the back as he hugged her. He always had a soft spot for Trixie, feeling as if she was part of his family.

The question hit home with Trixie and as she let go of Pops, she glanced at the folks that once were her parent figures and said softly, "I just miss you all a lot."

"We _all_ miss you too," Pop said specifically meaning his middle child the most.

Since Trixie seemed to forget about Jessie, he held out his hand to Pops.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I can't believe how rude I've been," Trixie said embarrassed and then she introduced Jessie, Mom Racer and Pops to each other.

Jessie tried to hide how surprised he was at being introduced to Speed Racer's parents.

Pops noticed that Jessie had been caught off guard by how happy Trixie looked to see them. If Trixie's new boyfriend hadn't known how close Trixie had been to Speed's family before, he knew now. "Well, Honey," Pops said to his wife. "I need to get this aggravating suit off."

Trixie looked disappointed that they were leaving, but it wasn't like she could sit down and have dinner with her ex-boyfriend's parents and her present boyfriend. That would then be the strangest thing she had ever done.

"Yes, Honey," Mom Racer said looking at her husband. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay in that suit long." She looked back at Trixie and they smiled at each other again. "You take care of yourself, Dear."

"You too," Trixie said and they hugged each other again. It was a long hug and Mom Racer noticed that Trixie didn't seem to want to let go of her. Mrs. Racer actually seemed to be having the same problem since she had always thought of Trixie as the daughter she never had.

"Trixie," Jessie said in a kind voice. "Our table is ready."

Mom Racer began to release Trixie, though the young girl still didn't seem to want to let go.

Finally letting go, Trixie said to both Mom and Pops, "Please tell _everyone_ hello."

Mom knew that besides telling Sparky and Spritle, Trixie meant to especially tell Speed hello. Mrs. Racer had been very tempted to say for Speed, _he misses you too._

As Mom and Pops walked away, Mom said to her husband, "I know Trixie still loves Speed."

"Then why is she still with that singer?" Pops asked confused.

"I don't think she believes that Speed loves her. After all, our son did break up with her."

"Men," Pops complained rolling his eyes to make Mom laugh and that she did since she had been the one who normally said that.

Over by their table, and wanting Trixie's love all to himself, Jessie said, "That was nice of them."

"What was?" Trixie asked trying not to look as depressed as she was really feeling.

"I just think it was nice of them not to mention Speed's new girlfriends. I'm sure he's been seeing a bunch of different women."

Jessie then found himself a tad bit hurt because Trixie didn't hide her disappointment as she said, "You're probably right." Faces of the girls that had thrown themselves at Speed in the past ran through her mind.

Throughout the two-hour dinner, Trixie started to drink quite a bit and Jessie kept pushing more glasses of wine on her. He wasn't planning to take advantage of her physically, but not knowing if she loved him seemed to be making him go insane. Since he had planned on asking her to marry him, he hoped he'd get the answer he wanted if she was not thinking straight. And he had been right, because when he asked her to marry him, right there in the restaurant, she was giggling and couldn't see straight when she said 'yes'.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next day, Trixie was upset when she realized the huge mistake she had made the night before. She wished she hadn't told Jessie that she'd marry him, but she didn't have the heart to tell him now that she had made a big mistake. He was so happy and had already started planning the wedding. Feeling that she was losing total control of her life, she prayed that God would help her to do the right thing.

Early, early the next day, she got a break from thinking about her future marriage to Jessie. There had been a live report on TV that the mother of the famous Speed Racer had been rushed to the hospital after being in a near-fatal car accident.

Instantly, Trixie began to panic as she looked around her apartment for her purse. She loved Mom Racer with all her heart and nothing was going to stop her from going to the hospital, even if Speed didn't want her there.

Once in the hospital, Trixie slowly walked towards the waiting room where she saw the Go-Team, some relatives of the Racers and even Racer X. No one was talking at all. Pops was sitting, leaning over with his head in his hands. Spritle was sitting on a cousin's lap. Racer X was sitting in the corner and then Trixie saw Speed's back as he stood in front of a window looking out.

"Trixie," Sparky said in a very low voice as he walked up to her.

"Oh Sparky," she whispered back. "What happened?"

Sparky let out a sigh and said, "A drunk driver ran a stoplight and hit Mrs. Racer."

Trixie's eyes watered as she asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

"We haven't heard anything yet," Sparky said sadly. He then noticed Trixie's eyes move to Speed. "Trixie," Sparky said with concern in his voice. "We had to stop Speed from going to the jail to attack the drunk driver. Now he seems to be in denial or something about how hurt Mom Racer might be. He doesn't want to speak to anybody since we've been here and he even told Racer X to get away from him. I'm afraid he might tell you off if you try to speak to him right now."

"Thanks, Sparky," Trixie said kindly, but something in her made her start to move towards her ex. She took small, silent steps to him and then stopped when she was right behind him. Ever so slowly, she lifted her hand to Speed's shoulder and very softly whispered his name.

Speed was about to tell the person who lightly touched his shoulder to leave him alone till he heard the voice following the touch. _Trixie? _he thought. Slowly he began to turn around as if afraid that he might see that she really wasn't there, but then his eyes met her teary, green ones and he whispered her name back in relief. After letting his ex take him into her arms, his emotions got the better of him as the tears he had held back during his earlier thoughts of how badly hurt his mother could be, now slid from his eyes.

It hurt Trixie's heart to know how broken he was as she embraced him whispering encouraging words. Tears ran down her face as she moved her hand up and down over his back.

Though the situation was so sad, Sparky couldn't help but smile since Speed had let her in. He needed Trixie's comfort, obviously a comfort that only she could really give to him.

Still sitting down and feeling quite guilty because his mother didn't even know who he was, Racer X watched as Trixie and Speed held each other. He knew that their bond hadn't been broken since their feelings for each other were still very evident. The Masked Racer also knew that because Trixie was there, Speed's heart felt a little less empty. He had always been close to his mother, but besides her, Trixie had been the only other woman who Speed completely trusted and felt himself with.

For a while Speed remained in Trixie's arms with his chin on her small shoulder as he stared down at the floor. Though so scared for his mother's life, now he couldn't help but to take in the feel of Trixie's soft hand caressing him and he tightened his arms around her as if thanking her for being there.

Trixie squeezed him back letting him know that she wouldn't be anywhere else.

Upon hearing the doctor's voice, Speed and Trixie released each other while Pops jumped from his seat as well as Racer X. At first the doctor seemed quite serious, but then he broke out into a smile. Even though it appeared that Mom Racer had been bleeding very badly when she had been brought in, the doctor announced that she had only received minor cuts and bruises.

Everyone in the waiting room looked at each other with tears of joy flowing from their eyes. They were very grateful that a miracle seemed to have occurred as they hugged and patted each other on their backs. Speed hugged Trixie and during the hug straightened himself up, therefore lifting her off her feet. After placing her down, he automatically kissed her lips. After, she looked a bit stunned by the sudden, yet quick kiss.

"I'm sorry," Speed said releasing her, knowing that he no longer had a right to kiss her that way.

"It's okay," Trixie said calmly. "You were just excited. We both were." She wasn't about to tell him that the simple kiss made her go weak in the knees.

Soon they heard Pops announce that he was going to see his wife.

Being patient, Speed knew that he should let his father see his mom alone first.

While Pops was visiting with Mom, Speed and Trixie were in different parts of the waiting room. Trixie was talking to Spritle, who seemed very happy to see her and Speed was talking to Racer X.

"It looks like Mom, I mean your mom is okay," Racer X said to Speed. Speed didn't catch on to the Masked Racer's major slip up because his mind and eyes were now on Trixie.

Knowing that Racer X had said something about Mom being okay, Speed said, "Yeah. I'm so glad that she's okay."

"Trixie seems relieved too," Racer X said studying Speed.

Speed then looked back at Racer X, "Well she and my mom had grown close while Trixie and I...were together."

"Yes. I could tell that your mother took to her right away. I guess she thought she was good for you, Speed."

Again Speed told himself that he shouldn't have let Trixie go, but he couldn't get depressed because he was too happy about his mother being fine and that Trixie was at least there. She was always there when he needed her.

A few minutes later, a happy Pops came back into the waiting room.

"I wanna see Mom!" Spritle announced.

Pops looked at his youngest child and said," You will son, in just a minute. First your mom asks to see Speed and Trixie...together."

Speed and Trixie looked at each other not knowing why Mom would want to see them together and Spritle didn't seem to care since he said, "Okay, Pops. Can I have some money for the vending machine?"

Glad that Spritle wasn't upset, Pops dug into his pocket for some change.

"Trixie," Speed said in a soft voice. "What do you say?"

"Let's go see her," Trixie said with a smile, still so glad that Mom Racer had not been seriously hurt.

Speed nodded an okay and then they both started walking side by side in silence to the room mom was in.

Mom Racer smiled when they entered and she began to sit up.

"Hey, Mom!" Speed exclaimed running to her right side. "Take it easy."

"Oh, Honey," Mom said smiling at her son. "Honestly, I'm fine."

Speed then embraced his Mother, so glad that she did indeed seem in good health.

After the hug, Mom Racer held out her hand to Trixie. Trixie smiled and walked to Mom's left side taking her hand. Mom then pulled Trixie into a hug. After that hug, Mom smiled, still holding a hand of each Speed and Trixie. "I know that you two aren't together anymore, but take my very wise advice and go spend the day together."

"What?" Speed asked tempted to remind his Mother about Jessie.

"At least spend it together as friends," Mom said smiling at the two as she then placed Trixie's hand in Speed's.

Speed and Trixie's eyes moved to their hands and then their eyes met.

Afraid that Trixie didn't want to be with him for a day, and not wanting her to feel pressured, Speed said, "Mom. Don't you want me to stay with you?"

"No," Mom said sternly. She looked at Trixie and asked, "Do you have anything too important to do today that you can't break?"

Trixie knew she had a wedding to plan, but said, "No."

"Well then, that's that," Mom said with a wink. "You two get out of here and share one more day together just because...I said to."

Speed and Trixie released hands and both agreed to do so though they looked a bit uneasy about it.

Once in the hall, they stopped and stood in front of each other as they each fidgeted around a bit, both not looking at each other. Finally Speed became brave and said, "Trixie. I'll understand if you don't want to spend the day with me."

Becoming still, Trixie raised her eyes to Speed's and said as a matter of fact, "Well I'll understand if you don't want to spend the day with me."

"No," Speed said a bit too suddenly. "I mean I wouldn't mind. I'd like...one more day with you."

"I'd like that too," Trixie admitted while knowing she wanted to feel like her old self again at least one more time.

Speed smiled and soon they both began to walk to the doors of the hospital.

Once outside, Speed had the urge to take Trixie's hand or to put his hand on her back as they walked to the Mach 5, but he fought it because she was taken by Jessie. He then told himself that maybe being friends with Trixie was better than nothing at all. "Hop in," he said as they approached the fast, white machine.

Trixie stopped and stared at the Mach 5 for a few seconds with a look of nostalgia on her face.

Speed opened the passenger side door for her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Trixie said smiling back. "I just haven't been in the Mach 5 in so long."

"Well let's not wait any longer," Speed said with a smile as she then moved to get in.

Trixie then watched as Speed walked around the car and jumped in like he had always done. As the Mach 5 pulled off, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking, how about breakfast first?" Speed asked since he hadn't eaten since the night before.

"That sounds like a nice idea," Trixie said as the Mach 5 sped down the highway.

"I've got an idea," Speed said hoping to catch her interest. "Let's just get something small for breakfast and for lunch we can go to our favorite place." It was the place that Sandy had refused to go because she wanted to go to the very expensive restaurant across the street from it.

Trixie's eyes lit up knowing what place he meant, so she said happily, "Okay."

Speed smiled as he remembered the good times that they had always had together at that restaurant.

They soon stopped at a coffee shop and each had coffee and a bagel. They had chosen to sit at the bar, side-by-side, and were a bit quiet at first. Wanting to make conversation, Trixie said, "I'm so glad that Mom Racer is okay."

"No kidding," Speed said agreeing as he and Trixie looked at each other, "I felt like my world was coming to an end...until you showed up."

Trixie didn't know what to say, and embarrassed they both looked away from each other and into their coffee cups.

"I'm sorry," Speed said wishing he would have thought first before he had spoken. "I know that you have...Jessie now, and I'm glad that we are acting as friends. The last thing I want to do is to make you feel uncomfortable."

Trixie looked back at Speed who was just turning his head to look back at her. She gazed into his blue eyes seeing that he did accept her with Jessie, but she thought she saw sadness in those eyes.

Speed then broke out into a smile and said, "Jessie would have to be a brainless idiot to let you go... like I was."

Trixie smiled back at the complement and said, "Why don't we not talk about Jessie today and just have a good time with each other?"

"I didn't think you would ever talk to me again," Speed admitted.

"Well, I'll admit that I've been keeping up on your racing," Trixie said wanting to talk about something happy and that they both loved.

Speed turned on the stool, his whole body facing her as he said, "Maybe I got luck just from you watching."

"I think you're talented enough without me wishing you luck," Trixie said turning her body towards Speed as well.

Speed rolled his eyes as if embarrassed.

Trixie giggled and said, "I see Sparky's been your navigator. He looks so serious all the time."

"I know," Speed said knowing just what she meant. "He needs to lighten up. Remember how many times we left a race to help Inspector Detector and still ended up winning without looking as nervous as Sparky does?"

"Yes!" Trixie said excitedly. "Sparky would have freaked if he had been in those races with us. He really would have lost it if you'd have yelled at him to take the wheel as you were going over 100 MPH."

"You handled it well," Speed said grinning in amusement at her.

"Oh yes," Trixie said patting herself on the back as if bragging. "I'm teasing, but I was always so afraid you'd miss your target when you jumped off the Mach 5 to land on some other car."

"No way," Speed said grinning confidently. "I have good aim."

"Well, I would have killed you if you would have missed," Trixie said folding her arms, pretending to be mad.

"I don't think you would have been able to kill me, because I would have been splattered all over the street if I had missed."

Trixie laughed and unfolded her arms to give Speed a gentle shove on his shoulder.

Speed wanted to remember her teasing push as he stared back at her sparkling, laughing eyes as they laughed together.

"Before you would have ended up...splattered, Racer X would have shown up out of no where and...caught you I guess."

"Yeah. He's saved my butt more than a few times."

"It's funny," Trixie said after her laugher calmed. "No matter how serious the danger we were in was, I was so glad that we were..."

Speed saw that she didn't seem to want to finish her sentence so he said, "What?"

She had wanted to say that she was glad that they had been together, but she said, "I'm glad that we were still able to win the races even after helping the Inspector."

"That was pretty cool," Speed agreed wondering if that was really what she had wanted to say.

Trixie only smiled and then turned herself back to the bar to finish the rest of her coffee.

A minute or so later, they were walking out of the place when Speed said, "Here."

Trixie looked at him to see him holding out the keys to the Mach 5.

"Really?" Trixie asked like a child getting a toy.

"You know you're one of the few people who I let drive the Mach 5," Speed said still holding the keys out to her.

Trixie grabbed them from him and then ran to the car, with Speed chasing behind. But suddenly, Trixie stopped and her eyes were big as she exclaimed, "Watch this!"

"What?" Speed asked not having a clue of what she was going to do.

Trixie began to run again and then she leaped over the driver's door and into the seat behind the wheel like Speed always did.

Excitedly, Speed said, "I knew you could do it!"

Making eyes at him as he jumped into the passenger seat, Trixie said, "Hold on to your pants, cause I'm taking off."

"Should I be praying for my life?" Speed joked back.

"Humph," came from Trixie, though she had really not been offended at all. A few minutes later on the highway, she enjoyed driving the powerful car very much while finding it very hard to obey the speed limit, but she did.

Speed loved watching her hair blow around from the wind and how it didn't seem to bother her. He also loved how easily she shifted the gears without hurting the car at all. Minutes later, she surprised Speed by driving to the track.

"Wanna take it around the track?" Speed asked, his hand patting the outside of the passenger door.

"No," Trixie said facing him. "I want to see you drive real fast!"

Speed's adrenaline began to pump since he was always ready to feel speed and he was a bit turned on since _she_ wanted to feel it with him too. Suddenly, getting a better idea, he said, "Hey, ride with me."

"I want to, believe me," she said, obvious that she did indeed. "But what about a helmet?"

Speed jumped out of the car, ran over to the trunk and soon came back with her helmet.

"You kept it?" Trixie asked surprised, but then feeling jealous as she wondered if he had let other girls use it.

"I couldn't get rid of it," he said with puppy dog eyes. "It's been vacant since the last time you wore it. I've been hoping you'd wear it again some day."

"Really?" she asked tilting her head to the side as she took it from him.

"Yeah," he said wondering how corny he had sounded to her, but then he began to fall into his racing mode. He was standing outside on the driver's side of the car when he said, "Now. If you want me to drive, push over or I'm sitting on your lap."

"Yes sir, Mr. Racer," she joked as she moved to the passenger side of the Mach 5. They both put on their helmets and Speed made the powerful machine roar. "Hang on!" he yelled glancing at Trixie.

"Don't worry. You're not telling me anything that I don't knowww!!" she yelled as he pulled off. Trixie's adrenaline rushed as much as Speed's while she felt pinned to the seat. It couldn't get better than this she thought loving how the speed and the wind felt. They went around the track a few times then finally came to a stop.

"Speed! That was wonderful!" she cried out just like she had often done after he had taken her for an exciting ride.

For him, she had always been such a confidence builder. "It is fun, isn't it?" he asked as they took off their helmets.

"You know it!" she exclaimed in a tone which made him know again that she was perfect for him.

However, he couldn't help it as he let slip out, "Do you like singing better?" Before Trixie could answer, Speed screamed, "Get down!" and pulled her head on to his lap as he then took off.

Trixie's head had landed on him before she could think and her hand automatically grabbed onto his knee tightly to hold on. Her eyes were on his foot, which was pressing down on the gas as she yelled, "Speed! What are you doing!"

Speed's hand held her head down on him, but as gently as possible while he drove away from the track.

After a minute or so, Trixie felt his hand start to tenderly caress her as it pulled her hair out of her face while he kept on driving.

"Can I get up now?" she asked still confused as to what had happened.

"If you really want to," Speed said quite comfortable. "They're nowhere in sight now."

Trixie began to sit up and pretending to have an attitude, she said, "Speed Racer. You were just going to leave me like that, weren't you?"

Speed gave her his old wicked grin and said, "It didn't bother me."

"Humph," came from Trixie as she folded her arms.

"Trixie," Speed said after a small laugh escaped him. "I didn't want the reporters to see you."

"Oh, that's who you meant when you said they were nowhere in sight?"

"Yes. I spotted them at the track after we finished those fast laps. I didn't want them to get pictures of us together because..."

Speed didn't finish and Trixie watched as he ran his hand through his hair. "Because why?" she asked seriously.

"Because of Jessie," Speed said looking at the road. "Pictures of us from today would really piss him off cause he hates me enough and...I know you love him."

Trixie didn't say anything though in her heart she knew that it wasn't Jessie that she was in love with. Noticing how stiff Speed's arms looked now holding the steering wheel, she wondered if he was having a hard time over she and Jessie together. Silently they rode and she also wondered if Speed really did want her back the day he and Jessie had fought. At the time she didn't believe him, but suddenly feeling happy, she realized that there had been no exposure of Speed with other girls after that. Had he really wanted her back badly enough not to be with other women? Suddenly, she yelled at herself, _It doesn't matter, Trixie. You agreed to marry Jessie!_"

Speed felt the tension in the air and hated it. He wished he hadn't mentioned Jessie's name. He was scared that Trixie thought that he felt that she and Jessie belonged together. Racer X's words ran through Speed's mind. What's meant to be is meant to be. All Speed knew for sure was that he still had half a day with Trixie and he wasn't going to ruin it.

About fifteen minutes later, Speed pulled up to their favorite restaurant. Wanting to break the ice after the silence, he asked with a smile, "Ready to eat like there's no tomorrow?"

Trixie was surprised at his words since she wanted to spend the day with him like there was no tomorrow. She turned and smiled in his direction and said, "You better hope there's enough food left for you after what I plan on eating."

"Oh, yeah!" Speed exclaimed as they both jumped out of the car and ran to the restaurant doors.

Once at the doors, Trixie asked, "How old are we?"

"Anyone who saw us today would think we're about ten," Speed said holding the door open for her as she giggled while walking in.

During their wonderful lunch, conversation came very naturally to them. Speed talked about the recent races he had been in, and when he tried to question Trixie about a possible singing career, she'd bring up racing again. However, she did enjoy when Speed pointed out how beautiful her voice was.

For dessert, they shared a piece of cheesecake like they had done so many times before. Trixie eventually found herself gazing into his eyes and before thinking, feeding him from her fork. She then yelled at herself, _Are you flirting with him? You're engaged! _

Speed then lifted his fork to her lips, and though she had been hesitant at first because of her own accusing thoughts, she let him place the fork between her lips. His eyes stared at her lips and he remembered all too well the passionate kisses they had shared and it took all of his strength not to throw her on top of the table and start kissing her.

Trixie felt the heat between them and knew that Speed definitely wanted to do more with her lips than just feed them cheesecake.

Speed suddenly forced himself to straighten up in his seat as he silently begged God to relieve him of his feelings of wanting Trixie so much. She was someone else's.

Luckily the waitress showed up cleaning the table to distract them from the strong desire, which was growing in them for each other.

Their next stop was the beach. They walked side by side and though not hand in hand, their shoulders often touched stirring up more old feelings.

Being crazy again, Trixie stopped walking, took off her shoes and ran into the water. "Come on, Speed! Just let the water run over your feet!"

Speed would have joined her, but before he could scream for her to watch out, a huge wave came from behind her and drenched her. He covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud, but then felt he should have covered his eyes instead. Speechless because of what his eyes were very much enjoying, he turned away from her.

Trixie looked down and saw that the water had made it very easy to see through her shirt. Embarrassed she wrapped her arms around herself.

Speed moved closer to her and out of respect he didn't look at her, though he could have for a very long time. He just put his arm around her slender shoulders as if to conceal her from anyone else who might be watching. "Come on. I have an extra set of clothes in the trunk."

"Okay," Trixie said timidly as they walked back to the Mach 5.

Speed guessed that she was in a shy state of mind since he had practically witnessed her as if she had been in a wet t-shirt contest.

However, she was now lost in the feeling of his protective arm around her.

Once at the Mach 5, Speed opened and took the extra set of clothes out of the trunk. He turned his back to her after handing her the clothes though everything in him wanted to help her put them on. She stood behind his broad shoulders and put his shirt on over hers. She then managed to untie her shirt and pull it off and out from under his. Since his shirt was very long on her, to her thighs, she then took off her pants quickly and pulled his on. The whole time she kept imagining the press filming her, but she was having too much fun to care. She hadn't had this much excitement in a long time.

"Okay. You can turn around," Trixie said wearing Speed's attire.

Speed turned to see her in his blue shirt and white pants. "I always wanted to know if you wanted to get in my pants."

"Speed!" Trixie exclaimed play punching his shoulder and almost losing the pants at the same time.

"I think you need this more than me," he said beginning to slip his belt off. But instead of giving her the belt to put on, he started to put it on her himself.

Realizing what he was doing, she lifted her arms and he moved closer, his arms going around her as he pulled the belt through the loops of the pants. The smell of him had Trixie going out of her mind and she knew that she had never wanted Jessie this way.

Speed too took in her sweet scent as he forced a new hole in his belt so it would be tight enough to hold up his pants around her.

After the belt was on, they remained close and stared at each other but then he backed away and said softly, "Maybe we should go."

She nodded her head agreeing and they both moved to get into the Mach 5. Since the end of the day was nearing, Speed headed them to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Speed got out of the Mach 5 along with Trixie and they both walked over to her car.

At her car, Speed stood in front of her looking into her eyes as he said so honestly, "I had such a good time today."

"So did I," Trixie said just as truthfully, getting lost in his gorgeous, blue eyes. She found herself not wanting their time together to end and she said softly, "Can you please follow me and come back to my apartment? I'm not ready for it to end yet."

Speed stared into her beautiful, green eyes and feeling under her control, he nodded his head yes.


	14. Wanting Each Other

**Chapter 14: Wanting Each Other**

After agreeing to go back to Trixie's apartment, Speed drove the Mach 5 very close behind her car as they both moved down the highway. Earlier, before he had nodded his head yes that he would go to her place, it had taken every bit of his strength not to answer her with a kiss. The look in her eyes had taken him over, body and soul. Feeling as if he was riding on air while he continued to follow behind her, the events of the day ran through his mind. His reminiscing started with their fast ride together at the track and ended with their nice stroll along the beach. The day had been spectacular and he knew for sure that they were made for each other. Why else did they connect the way they did? _I know she still feels something for me. That old familiar look appeared in her eyes when she fed me the cheesecake with her fork,_ he thought feeling the heat in his body rise as he remembered wanting to feel her lips against his when he had fed her. _Control yourself,_ he told himself like he had many times in the past when he and Trixie had been lost in a very passionate kiss. Back then his love for her had forced him to respect her as it did this very day by respecting that she was seeing Jessie. However, Speed now believed in his heart that he was the one who Trixie really wanted. _I'm not going to treat her as if she belongs to Jessie anymore. I have to let her know that with everything in me, I want her back._

Trixie looked in her rear view mirror to see the Mach 5 directly behind her, and she smiled at being able to see Speed's handsome features even from a distance. Throughout their wonderful day together she found that he still had the power of making her pulse race. They had cut up so much, that it was almost like they had never broken up. In a blissful mood, feeling as if the day would never end, she flipped on the car radio. Jessie's voice came out of her speakers and made her sadly realize that the time she had spent with Speed had to end as soon as possible. Her heart aching to be in his arms throughout the day had been wrong to do so. She knew what was happening to them shouldn't, and couldn't go on since she was now committed to Jessie. However, down deep she also knew she didn't regret spending the day with her ex, and knew the real reason why she wanted him to go to her apartment. She wanted to touch him, hold him, kiss him and forget that the rest of the world existed. "No," she cried out shaking her head as her eyes watered from the pain and disappointment she felt. "I can't be near Speed anymore. I have to tell him not to even bother getting out of the Mach 5."

After pulling up to her apartment, Trixie quickly turned her car off and exited it so she could rush to the Mach 5, but Speed was already right there standing next to her car door. Looking at him, she knew that there was no way that she could tell him to leave. Her heart wouldn't let her and she again easily forgot about Jessie.

Speed smiled at her appearance in his clothes as if he had forgotten she had them on, and he couldn't miss the fond look in her eyes.

Trixie not only knew that she didn't want him to leave, but she also thought of another reason why he had to stay. "I have to change and give you your clothes back," she said innocently as if not really wanting more.

Even though Speed didn't really care if she kept his clothes or not, he put his hand on the small of her back and began to lead her to her door. Letting the strong attraction he felt towards her take him over, he didn't plan to keep his hands off of her anymore this day. Though he would be gentle and patient, he would also be persistent in getting her back.

Just his hand on her back sent an electricity all through her body as she imagined feeling her small frame against his broad chest as he held her in his arms. His breath alone began to sends chills through her as she felt it on the back of her neck while she unlocked the door.

As they entered the dark apartment, Trixie quickly turned on the lights. She then turned around to the attractive man following and said, "I should go take off these clothes."

Speed stopped moving and lifted an eyebrow at her as he grinned wickedly. It was evident that he liked the idea.

Embarrassed, she said, "What I mean is that I will take your clothes off."

"Go ahead," Speed said daringly as he opened his arms as if waiting for her to undress him.

Blushing profusely, Trixie said, "No. What I mean is that I will change into my own clothes." She tried to ignore the expression on his face, which made her feel as if he was undressing her with his eyes. "I...I won't be long."

"I'll be waiting," he said positively, his eyes holding hers till she finally forced herself to turn and go into her bedroom.

She entered her bedroom, closed the door, and then leaned her back against it as if trying to catch her breath. Speed's teasing hadn't felt like teasing between friends, but as if they were much more. _He's acting differently now, like we're dating, _she thought. But she soon began to scold herself, _You were acting differently too, Trixie. You're the one who suggested that he come back here to your apartment! _Shaking her head as if aggravated with herself, she walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of her Capri pants and a pink shirt.

_Slow down, Speed, he _told himself as he stood in Trixie's kitchen. While continuing to think he put his hands on the back of a chair by her table as he thought, _Don't scare her away before you even get her back._

Trixie just finished putting on her clothes when she looked into the mirror and said as if trying to convince herself, "Speed is not your boyfriend. It's just too bad that you are hopelessly in love with him, because you can't see him again after tonight." It hurt Trixie's heart so, but she knew that was the way things had to be. She had already committed herself to Jessie.

_Alright, _Speed thought. _When she comes out, act cool and far from aggressive. _He then walked into her den and put the TV on. A smile came across his face when he saw that she already had the sport's station on. Happily he wondered how often she had watched the station's coverage on him. He was about to sit down on the sofa when he decided that it might be too obvious that he wanted to kiss her. Her sofa had been their place to share many, many passionate kisses. He instead chose to sit on a chair next to the sofa.

Trixie came out holding Speed's clothes all nice and folded in her arms. Knowing she should wash them, she didn't suggest it because then she'd have to see him again, which wouldn't help her relationship with Jessie. She noticed that Speed obviously was not ready to leave. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked politely as she placed his clothes on the coffee table.

"No," he said seriously as he felt himself wanting her all over again. "Why don't you come sit down?"

Trixie tried to look relaxed but his presence was making her remember why she had asked him there in the first place. She wanted to hold him, for him to hold her, and to feel that real passion that she had only truly experienced with him. Controlling herself, she sat on the end of the sofa furthest from him.

Speed took notice that she was keeping space between them and hoped that she wasn't having second thoughts about his being there.

Staring at him as he sat there with his legs apart and his arms on the arms of the chair, she thought, _Why can't my heart let you go?_

They sat there continuing to stare at each other, each in their own thoughts of how much they wanted the other back.

Speed knew that all the races he had won without Trixie hadn't really meant anything to him since she hadn't been with him to share the glory. Then it hit him that Mom Racer knew that as well. That's why she had pushed he and Trixie together that day. She knew that they belonged with each other and wanted Speed to fight for Trixie. "I have to tell you something," he said very seriously as if it was now or never.

"Yes?" Trixie whispered holding her breath.

In a strong voice, he said, "I want you and I don't mean only as a friend."

Trixie felt as if she couldn't move or speak as he held her in his intense gaze.

Almost sounding like he was confessing to a crime, he admitted, "I've tried many times to stop wanting you...but I haven't succeeded yet, and now I know I never will."

"Oh, Speed," Trixie said touched that he admitted he couldn't get over her. However, before she could throw herself into his arms and tell him that she was still crazy for him as well, she stood up and turned her back to him. She remembered that Jessie was the new man in her life and that she shouldn't be alone in her apartment with her ex. Not turning to look at him, she said, "I'm so sorry, but you should…"

"Should what?" he asked unexpectedly right behind her making her spin around to him in surprise.

She knew she should tell him to leave, but being this close to him she found it impossible. His big, blue eyes were full of desire and seemed to be begging for her affection.

He lifted his hand to touch her face, but stopped as he remembered his gloves. Wanting to take in the feel of her soft skin, he pulled the gloves off and dropped them onto the floor. "There's something else I want to tell you," he said stepping in even closer to her. Trixie didn't move as Speed lifted his right hand and then slowly pushed her hair behind her ear like he used to do. He felt her tremble from his touch and then his left hand touched her right and started its way slowly up her arm, as he said, "The few girls that I have gone out with since we broke up...honestly never meant a thing to me."

"What exactly do you mean?" Trixie whispered as his touch sent tingles through her.

"I couldn't get close to them," he said as his hand moved back down her arm. He then lifted her hand and placed it on his shoulder and his other hand gently lifted her chin. Looking at her red, soft lips, he leaned closer and their eyes closed just before he kissed her. He felt her quiver slightly, and then he started to make a trail of soft kisses from her lips to ear.

A slight part of Trixie knew that she should push him away, but she was too powerless to fight the yearning he was causing in her. She felt her legs going weak as she took in his tender, loving. She almost felt as if she would explode in passion when she felt his breath in her ear.

"I can't get close to other women, and I don't want to," he whispered in her ear. He then lifted his face to look into her eyes and said sounding so very sure, "Trixie. I am so totally in love with _you_." Before she could say anything, his arms surrounded her and then smashed her against him as his lips captured hers.

Wrapping her arms around him, she willingly let him in as he deepened the kiss and they both sighed at finally getting what they wanted. They continued to kiss fervently letting their fingers dig into each other. Soon Trixie's hands dove into Speed's dark, thick hair as their passion ran wild as he now fell under her spell. There was nothing else that either of them would rather be doing right now, or anything that had ever felt better as they continued.

When their lips finally separated, Speed again kissed his way to her ear as Trixie held him oh so close. In a husky voice as he nibbled on her ear lobe, he asked, "Do you still love me?"

"Oh yes," she breathed out, but then her eyes flew open and she released her grip on him and pulled herself out of his arms. "We can't do this," she cried out backing away from him.

Speed looked a bit startled at first since he had been carried away by their kisses. Moving towards her, he said, "I love you, Trixie. Didn't you just say you love me?"

"I do love you, Speed," she said not convincing him since she pushed his hands away as they tried to reach back for her.

Speed brought his hands down by his sides. He saw that her eyes were watering and a bit confused, he asked, "I don't understand. If you love me, why are you now pushing me away?"

Trixie ran her hands through her hair while taking a deep breath and she sounded troubled as she only said one word, "Jessie."

Speed didn't try to move as his face turned pale. Sadly, he said, "I understand. You really don't love me, because you're in love with him. How could I be so stupid? I knew that you loved him when I saw you sing that song to him."

Before thinking, and hating to see Speed hurting, she said, "It may have looked like I was singing to him, but I was thinking of you."

Getting a little color back in his face after hearing her words, Speed said with a smile, "I wish I would have known that then."

"It's too late," Trixie said moving across the room from him so it wouldn't be so easy for him to touch her.

Still feeling confused, Speed stared at Trixie wondering what could have been wrong - especially after the passion they had just shared.

Their names being said on the TV made them both look at the screen. It was late breaking news on the contest of who Trixie looked better with, Speed or Jessie. The contest had ended and up on the screen a picture of Trixie with Speed appeared. After all the votes were counted, it had been determined that most people thought she looked better with Speed.

Folding his arms and smiling, Speed said, "I haven't been paying attention to this, but I have to say, the voters know what they're talking about."

"It doesn't matter," Trixie said as tears ran down her face.

"Baby. What's wrong?" Speed asked walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her as the tears continued to pour out of her eyes. "Please tell me."

Trixie tried to calm herself and just barely whispered, "Jessie and I are engaged."

Speed didn't say anything, but he released her and looked into her eyes as if to see if he had heard her right.

Trixie was quite stunned to see how frantic Speed looked. Suddenly on the TV, Jessie and Trixie's names were heard and their engagement was announced. Trixie quickly walked over to the TV and turned it off.

Speed shook his head in disbelief and walked over to her. "The press is just making trouble, right?"

Trixie sadly shook her head no.

Speed then grabbed Trixie's left hand to look at it. "You don't even have a ring on!"

The tears continued to run down her face as she pulled her hand away from him and dug in her pocket to pull out the ring. She had put the ring there when she changed, knowing that she had to tell Speed about it. "I didn't wear it today, because I didn't think it would be appropriate with what happened to Mom for me to get attention about my engagement to Jessie."

Sounding destroyed, Speed demanded, "Do you love him?"

"I already told him I'd marry him," she said feeling that there was nothing she could do.

"I asked you if you love him!" Speed exclaimed sounding desperate.

"I don't know," she cried wiping her eyes.

"You don't know!" Speed yelled upset. "Does that mean that when you just said that you loved me that you really didn't know!"

"I do love you, alright!" she shouted back at him.

"Then tell Jessie," Speed said, his eyes wide as if it was all so simple.

"I can't," Trixie said so upset. "It would break his heart."

"What about me?" Speed exclaimed becoming even more frantic.

"You don't understand," she said letting her guilt take her over. "He acts like I'm his life and has been bending over backwards for me since we met, paying no attention to any other girls."

"Trixie. I swear," Speed pleaded putting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want anyone else. Please, I'll never act like I'm interested in other girls again."

"Speed. It's too late. I already told him I'd marry him."

The racer felt like he could just scream for not being able to get through to his ex that she belonged with him and not Jessie. "Trixie. You're suppose to be with me and have my children, our children."

That shut Trixie up, but then there was a knock at the door.

"Trixie!" Jessie yelled through it.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed not knowing what to do as she pulled away from Speed.

"I know Racer's in there!" Jessie yelled through the door. "The Mach 5 is out front!"

"Let your fiancé in," Speed said somehow calming down, though he didn't want to see Jessie.

Trixie could see that her ex seemed to have calmed himself down a bit, his heavy breathing a little less evident. She then walked to the door trying to prepare herself for what might erupt. When she opened it, Jessie stormed in and yelled at Speed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"For your information, I've been with Trixie the whole damn day," Speed said back.

A questioning look appeared on Jessie's face as he looked at Trixie.

Knowing that his ex hadn't planned to spend the day with him, Speed's love for her made him change his tune. After all, she hadn't pursued him. "Look, Jessie. My mother was in a very bad car accident today and Trixie came to the hospital to check on her."

"Shouldn't you still be there!" Jessie exclaimed as if Speed was a horrible person for abandoning his mother.

"Jessie, please," Trixie said not wanting them to fight.

"I'm leaving," Speed said surprising both Trixie and Jessie.

"No, Speed," Trixie said not wanting him to.

Speed walked to the door, but before walking through it, he turned back to Trixie and said, "I don't belong here. Jessie does."

To Trixie's disappointment, Speed then disappeared out of her apartment.

Jessie was relieved that the racer left and then he quickly closed the door behind him. Spinning around to Trixie he saw that she was upset. "It's alright, Baby," he said softly as he took her into his arms. He was afraid to ask her how her day with Speed had gone since she obviously still had deep feeling for her ex, which were feelings Jessie didn't want to know about. All he knew was that he wanted Trixie. Releasing her from his arms, he took her face in his hands and said, "I love you and I can't live without you. I'll kill myself if you ever try to leave me. I really will."

Trixie was shocked by his words and could tell by the look in his eyes that he was very serious. She began to think that he was more infatuated with her than in love. However, she couldn't tell him that, and she couldn't dare tell him that she was still in love with Speed. The thought of Jessie or anyone killing themselves scared her immensely - especially over of her.

At Trixie's silence, Jessie hugged her again and told her that they were going to have such a great marriage and life together. Trixie didn't say anything as she spotted Speed's yellow gloves on her floor making her wish he was the one holding her now.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Alone and hours later, Trixie decided that she needed to see Speed one more time to let him know how she really felt. She knew he was home alone because the sport's station had reported that his parents were still in the hospital. Pops had insisted to the doctors that Mom stay another night just to make sure that she was absolutely okay. Spritle was staying with a relative.

Depressed at midnight as he flipped through TV channels over and over, Speed then became surprised when he heard a knock on the front door. "Those damn reporters," he said getting off the sofa to open the front door.

"What?" he yelled opening the door. Totally unprepared for who was standing there, he whispered, "Trixie."

"Can I come in?" she asked hoping he wouldn't slam the door in her face.

Speed didn't say anything as he walked away from the door leaving it open for her.

Trixie then walked through the door and shut it.

Speed stood by the fireplace with his hand on the mantle, not attempting to look at her.

Trixie knew he was extremely upset at her since she had hid the fact that she was engaged to Jessie through out the day. She walked over to the fireplace and stood in front of Speed. "I just want you to know that I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about the engagement sooner," she said in a very sad voice.

Speed faced her wanting to give her a piece of his mind because his heart was hurting, but he didn't. Now that she was in the house, in the light, he saw that she had been crying, probably for hours. His expression turned to concern and he was about to ask her if she was okay, but she lifted her hands and insisted on telling him something first.

"Speed," she said with a smile, but the sadness on her face made it very clear of how she was really feeling. "I had a lot of fun with you today, the best really, but I have to marry Jessie. I don't want to get into why now, but I do want you to know that I'll always love you."

Speed watched a tear run down her face and his heart went out to her. "Trixie. If you love me, you should be with me," he said softly seeing that she was in no condition to be screamed at.

"I...I can't be with you," she said beginning to cry. "Just know...just know that I wish you the best and that you'll always be the one I love."

Speed put his hands on her face and said sadly, "I don't know why you feel like you have to marry him. This is all my fault. I was such a fool for breaking up with you."

"We can't change what happened in the past and why I said yes to Jessie is not your fault," she said wiping her eyes. "I don't blame you at all. I just had to see you one more time to tell you that I do love you with all of my heart."

With that, she wrapped her hands around Speed's wrist and pulled his hands from her face. She turned and walked to the door and opened it. Before leaving she asked, "Can I keep your gloves?"

Speed nodded his head yes. "Then here," Trixie said taking her bow out of her hair and handing it to him before she would walk out of his life. "It's to remember our time together," she said softly with a smile and then she left.

Holding the small bow in his hand, Speed thought that he had never felt so horrible before.

As she pulled off in her car, tears stung Speed's eyes for the second time that day. The first time had been at the thought of possibly losing his mother, but now it was because he was losing the love of his life. He whispered out into the night air, "I'll always love you too, Trixie."


	15. Don't Let Her Go

**Chapter 15: Don't Let Her Go**

Trixie sat on her sofa and stared at the very familiar yellow gloves, which were on her hands. She felt closer to Speed wearing them as they helped her to forget that she was losing control of her life. A few minutes later, she pulled Speed's gloves off and laid them on her coffee table. She tried to think happy thoughts of her future husband, Jessie. She remembered how he had made her feel attractive again after the break up with Speed. However, she just wished that she had more in common with the singer. They both did sing very well, but singing wasn't her first love. She felt much more fulfillment in doing adventurous things such as being in races and helping others. She had loved being on the Go-Team, and Speed and she had made a great team. _You're suppose to be concentrating on Jessie. _Trixie told herself. Feeling sick, she remembered what Jessie said he would do to himself if she left him. If he hurt himself over her, she knew she couldn't live with herself. _Why can't I be in love with Jessie instead of with Speed?_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sparky entered the Racer's garage to see Speed sitting in the Mach 5 staring out into space. "Hey, Buddy," Sparky said walking over to him. "You have to start the car if you want it to move."

Speed didn't even flinch as he seemed to be staring through the steering wheel.

"Man, Speed," Sparky said leaning on the door of the Mach 5 to see what was wrong with his friend. "I don't think I've ever seen you this deep in thought. What is holding your mind prisoner?"

As his entranced eyes moved to Sparky, Speed let out a sigh and whispered, "I can't get Trixie off my mind."

"Oh," Sparky said thinking that he should have known. "I guess because of the press you heard about her engagement to Jessie."

Speed only nodded his head 'yes' that he knew.

"Speed. I'm sure you want her to be happy," Sparky said not having a clue that Speed and Trixie had spent a whole wonderful day together. He believed that Trixie was now in love with Jessie.

"Of course I want her to be happy," Speed said in all honesty.

"Well now you know how serious the consequences of your actions can turn out to be."

Squinting his eyes, Speed looked at Sparky in disbelief. _I thought Sparky knew how much I regret wanting to play the field. _

The mechanic soon pushed off the Mach 5 and folded his arms as he showed his disapproval of what Speed had done to Trixie. "You really screwed up. She couldn't just sit around and wait for you while you went out with every girl that you saw."

Somehow staying calm, Speed ground his teeth together and said slowly, "I did not go out with every girl I saw."

"You wanted to," Sparky insisted.

"No. I did not," Speed said about to lose it.

"You totally blew Trixie off because you wanted to be the ultimate stud!"

"Damn it, Sparky!" Speed exclaimed getting out of the Mach 5.

"Oops," Sparky whispered, his eyes widening in fear as he thought, _When will I learn to shut-up before he blows up?_

"Don't you think that I know that I screwed up the best relationship I ever had? You can't imagine how much I wish that Trixie was here with us getting ready for the next race! If it makes you feel any better, I do blame myself over her being with Jessie! Are you happy now, Sparky?" Speed yelled punching the wall right beside the mechanic.

Sparky was relieved that Speed hadn't punched him as he quickly moved away from that wall.

Holding the hand that had punched the hard surface, Speed said sadly, "Sparky. I thought you knew how much I still love her."

Relieved that Speed wasn't going to hammer him into the ground, Sparky said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so...insensitive."

"I know you think I deserve your comments, but believe me, I'm getting my punishment cause she's...marrying Jessie," Speed said miserably just before he walked back to the Mach 5.

"Where are you going?" Sparky asked as Speed leaped in and started the engine of the fast, white machine.

"I need to find Racer X," Speed said needing advice. For some strange reason it had always been easy for Speed to trust the Masked Racer. As Speed drove to the track, memories of just recently being in Trixie's apartment with her flooded his mind. He remembered the uncontrollable heat between them as Trixie kissed him and dug her nails into his back. When he had felt her arms initially wrap around him, he really thought she still wanted him; that he hadn't lost her after all, but he did. She was going to marry someone else.

At the track it was dark and dreary from an approaching storm so Speed wasn't surprised to see not many drivers as he drove up. However, as if a prayer had been answered, Racer X pulled up in his Shooting Star just at that moment. Both Speed and the Masked X then pulled their cars into the garage side by side. After they each exited their cars, they leaned their backs on the car doors and looked at each other.

"Can I talk to you, Racer X?" Speed asked looking like he seriously needed a friend.

"That's why I'm here, Speed. I saw the news on TV about Trixie's engagement and I figured I'd find you here needing to talk."

"You tried to tell me that I was making a mistake," Speed said knowing he should have listened. "You knew Trixie was special and that I should have never broken up with her."

"I thought you were _both_ good for each other, Speed," Racer X said wanting to credit his little brother for the times his love for Trixie had been obvious.

"You even told me that you hoped she didn't find someone else while I was...checking out other options and that's just what she did," Speed said feeling like fool.

"Well...if it's any consolation," the Masked Racer said. "I don't think she went looking for anyone. I think Jessie went after her full force the first second he saw her."

"And it looks like he's getting what he wants," Speed said looking down at the ground.

"What do _you_ want?" Racer X asked in that serious voice of his as if he already knew the answer.

Speed lifted his head to look back at the Masked Racer. "Are you kidding? I want Trixie back."

"Yes, I've known for awhile now," Racer X said clearly not surprised.

"You must have noticed there hasn't been any coverage on me with other girls on TV lately. It's because I don't want anyone else," Speed said disgusted at the thought of how the press was going to torture him with the coverage on Trixie and Jessie's wedding.

"Forget the press. Yesterday I noticed that you left the hospital with Trixie."

Speed suddenly smiled as he said in awe, "It was the best day. I swear, I'm so comfortable in every way with her, and I really didn't plan on ending up in her apartment." Not wanting to kiss and tell when it came to Trixie, especially since she was engaged, Speed became quiet - wishing he would have kept his mouth shut.

"You were alone with her in her apartment?" Racer X asked as Speed shifted uncomfortably against the Mach 5.

"We talked," Speed only said.

"Is that all, Speed?"

Speed looked away not saying anything.

Knowing that his little brother was holding something back, Racer X said, "There is a reason I'm asking. I want to help you."

Speed looked around as if making sure that the press wasn't nearby and knowing he could trust Racer X, said, "I told myself not to kiss her, but not knowing she was engaged yet, I couldn't keep my hands off of her anymore and..."

"The two of you kissed each other," Racer X said for Speed.

"Big time," Speed said as his eyes widened a second before staring off into space remembering.

"And did you like it?" Racer X asked with a grin.

"Did I like it? Kissing her has always blown my mind," Speed said amazed at the way she made him feel both emotionally and phyisically.

"When you kissed other girls, did it...blow your mind?" Racer X asked analyzing his little brother's love life.

"Trixie's the only girl I've ever kissed that makes me feel...weak," Speed admitted. Running both of his hands through his hair - almost wanting to pull it out, he said, "I don't know what came over me when I decided to see other people. And believe it or not, but what I miss the most with Trixie is the love and the trust that was between us."

"Sometimes we just don't see what we have till it's gone," Racer X said making Speed disappointed in himself that he had to realize the hard way how much he needed Trixie.

"It didn't take me long to see the huge mistake I made," Speed said miserably. "Even before Jessie came into the picture I had started to want Trixie back."

"Do you really love her?" Racer X asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I love her," Speed said boldly. "That's why I let her go. I just want her to be happy."

"I respect more than you know that you love her enough to put her happiness before your own, but is she really happy with Jessie?" The Masked Racer was pretty sure that Trixie felt the same way Speed did when they kissed the day before.

So glad that he and Racer X always seemed to be on the same page, Speed's expression showed that he was a bit unsure about if Trixie was really happy with Jessie. "That's what's troubling me. I asked her if she loves Jessie, and she wouldn't answer the question."

"Did she tell you she loves you?"

"Yes," Speed said feeling that pain again when she left his house after giving him her bow. "She came to my house later that night and told me that I'm the one she loves and that she always will. She also told me she couldn't go into why she has to marry Jessie. But now part of me thinks it's only because she gave him her word."

"No one should marry someone they're not in love with," Racer X said wondering why Trixie would go ahead with marrying Jessie when she was actually in love with Speed.

"Do you think I have a right to go after her even though she's engaged?" Speed asked, his blue eyes wide.

Racer X walked over to his little brother and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "If she was truly happy and truly in love with Jessie, I'd say no. But, we both know she's in love with you." Racer X then smiled and said, "I think in the back of your mind you have already planned to go after her, but I'll gladly give you a push by telling you...don't let her go."

Smiling back, Speed felt happiness take over his being since Racer X had confirmed that Speed did have every right to fight for the woman he loved.

"Trixie's happiness will be... if she's with you," the Masked Racer said as he released his grip on Speed's shoulder.

Speed felt as if he knew Racer X from somewhere else once again as he then shook his hand, grateful for the advice. He had said everything Speed needed to hear to make him feel entitled to go after the love of his life.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Over at John's Karaoke Bar, John was trying to convince his friend Jessie to cancel the wedding.

"I will not cancel the wedding!" Jessie exclaimed, abruptly standing up from the table that he and John had been calmly speaking at only seconds before.

John then stood up as well. "Look, Jessie. You know I like Trixie. I think she's a great girl, but I don't think you two have known each other long enough to get married."

"Yes we have!" Jessie yelled back in John's face.

"I just don't get it!" John exclaimed now upset - only trying to watch out for his friend. "You can have practically anyone you want! Why would you want someone who has been all over the TV in pictures with her ex?" John watched in shock and then in fear as Jessie began to shake from getting so mad at the reminder of Speed Racer.

"John," Jessie said in a deep, almost scary voice, "She is mine, not Speed Racer's. He can't have something that I want, no one can. You know that I always get whom I want, and I want her. Do you get it? She's mine no matter what!"

Concern was obvious in John's voice as he said, "Alright, Jessie. Marry her. But I was just trying to say that you won't die if you don't marry her."

"That's where you're wrong," Jessie said looking very unstable as his light eyes seemed to darken. "I'm not used to not getting what I want and I already told her that I will take my own life if she leaves me."

John suddenly remembered how Jessie had acted after his fist fight with Speed. There in John's apartment, there had been signs that Jessie seemed to be losing control of his mind. However, John thought the signs were from the intense fight Jessie had just been in. When Trixie had left the room to go into the bathroom to get some clean rags to clean Jessie's cuts, Jessie had been clearly upset when he said, "Do you see what Racer did to me? He wants Trixie back. I swear if it's the last thing that I do, I will make sure that he never gets her back. I promise you now that I will make her mine...even against her will if I have to."

Back in the present at the karaoke Bar, John realized that Jessie's fame might have possibly gone to his head making him think that he should have anything or _anyone_ he wanted. After all, Jessie never had a problem ever before in getting the girl that he wanted especially now since he was a star. However, he had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Trixie. He loved her innocence, her beautiful voice and even the fact that she had green eyes. Speed claiming that Trixie was his during their fight made Jessie's obsession with Trixie even worse. Plus, John knew that Jessie wasn't used to a girlfriend still having feelings for her ex. Jessie had always made females easily forget their ex-boyfriends because of his good looks and sweet manner.

"Just back off, John," Jessie said interrupting John's thoughts.

"Where are you going?" John asked wanting to know.

"Trixie and I are getting married today!" he exclaimed just before leaving through the door.


	16. Who's Losing It Now!

_Author's Note: I do not own and I did not write the song below, "Let Me Let Go". It is by Faith Hill._

**Chapter 16: Who's Losing It Now!**

John felt helpless as he watched Jessie storm out of the Karaoke Bar. As the door slammed shut, John began to tell himself that perhaps Trixie was in love with Jessie and that she'd be willing to marry him as soon as possible. Needing to know for sure however, he began to look for a tape that a member in Jessie's band had given him of the one song Trixie had written. She had made it clear to that member in the band that she didn't want Jessie to hear the song. The only reason the band member had known about the song in the first place was because he had caught Trixie singing it and had convinced her to let him play his keyboard along with her beautiful voice. She had no idea that he had recorded it and that it was now John's property. John quickly found the tape and put it in his stereo to hear her sing the words straight from her heart.

_I thought it was over, Baby_

_We said our good-byes_

_Still I can't go a day_

_Without your face going through my mind_

_In fact not a single minute_

_Passes without you in it_

_Your voice, your touch_

_Memories of your love are with me all of the time_

_Let me let go, Baby. Let me let go_

_If this is for the best_

_Why are you still in my hard, Baby still in my soul_

_Let me let go_

"She's still in love with that Speed Racer guy," John said turning the tape off. "I can't let Jessie force her to marry him. It wouldn't be right." With that, John left in search for a certain racer.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Speed was just about to leap into the Mach 5 to find Trixie since Racer X had given him the go ahead to follow his heart.

"Speed! Speed Racer!" a breathless male voice called making Speed turn to see a short, stocky man with an athletic build.

"I'm kind of in a rush," Speed said not meaning to be rude, but all he wanted to do was find Trixie and tell her that he refused to let her go.

Still breathless after running around the track in all the wrong places while looking for Speed, John stepped over to him and said with alarm in his voice, "You need to stop Jessie!"

"What?" Speed asked, his eyes narrowing in on John. "What are you talking about?"

John bent over putting his hands on his knees. Catching his breath, he then stood up straight again and said, "Jessie is going to Trixie's apartment right now to force her to marry him...today!"

"What!!" Speed exclaimed wondering how this guy even knew. "Who are you?"

"I'm a good friend of Jessie's and I hate to admit this, but I think that Jessie's going off the deep end."

"What do you mean?" Speed asked seeing that John looked a bit nervous. "Is he going to hurt Trixie?" Speed started to feel as if he was going to lose it himself.

"What I mean," John said very seriously, "is that if she refuses to marry him today, I really don't know what will happen."

"I gotta go," Speed cried out knowing there wasn't time to waste as he leaped into the Mach 5.

"Wait!" John pleaded. "I've got to come with you for Jessie."

"Then get in and hold on," Speed said starting the powerful engine.

"No problem," John said just before climbing over the passenger door. He thought that the door wouldn't open since Speed hadn't opened his, but rather just jumped in.

If not for the seriousness in the situation, Speed would have laughed at John, but instead he waited for him to get in so he could take off. The Mach 5 soon took off like a rocket, and Speed was quiet with determination all over his face as they moved down the highway.

John held on to the seat of the powerful car as he was thrown back by the speed they were traveling. "The police are going to be after you!" John yelled knowing that Speed was going way above the speed limit.

"I usually obey the law, but in this case, I wish the police would stop me so they could escort me to Trixie's apartment," Speed said seriously.

"Are you kidding?" John asked turning to Speed. "The police could never catch up to you in this car."

Speed ignored the comment and asked, "Why does Jessie have to marry Trixie today?"

"I was trying to convince him not to marry Trixie at all since they just met. I hinted around that she still has feelings for you. That's when he lost it and said that he was going to marry Trixie today even against her will."

"What a jerk!" Speed exclaimed remembering how upset Trixie looked when she said she had to marry Jessie. "Are you saying that he threatened her?"

Letting out a deep breath, John said, "Actually, he told her that he'd kill himself if she didn't marry him."

"What!" Speed yelled even louder. He now knew for sure why Trixie said she had to marry Jessie. She wouldn't be able to handle the guilt if he took his own life because of her not wanting to marry him. "We have to stop them!" Speed bellowed as they approached an intersection.

"Watch out!" John screamed attempting to cover his eyes. "The light is red!"

"Just hold on," Speed said pushing down further on the gas.

"You're nuts!" John screamed in a panic.

Speed hit the auto jack button of the Mach 5 and the car jumped clear over the intersection.

After landing safely on the other side, John turned to Speed and said, "That was cool!"

"I can do that with my eyes closed," Speed said glad that they were getting closer to Trixie's apartment.

Seeing how Speed's mind was set on getting to Trixie, John said, "You do love her, right?"

"More than anything," Speed said seriously as he kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Even more than this car?" John asked, quite frankly falling in love with the Mach 5 himself.

Speed looked at John through the corner of his eye as he said, "I'd give up the Mach 5 to get her back."

"Sorry," John said thinking that maybe he had offended Speed. He didn't need another crazy person on his hands.

Once at Trixie's apartment, they saw Jessie's limo still out front.

"We made it," Speed said relieved as he abruptly stopped the car.

"How could we not?" John asked impressed with the power of the Mach 5.

Speed ran to Trixie's front door and forced it open. "Trixie!" he screamed but didn't see her or Jessie anywhere inside.

"Look at the TV," John said wondering if Jessie had seen the late breaking entertainment news.

Though not interested at all in what might be on TV, Speed looked and saw Trixie and himself on the screen. It seemed that the press had caught their day together. In a trance like state, Speed moved over to the TV and watched the small movie the press had made out of their day. It had started with the two of them leaving the hospital together.

"When did you and she do all of this?" John asked watching bits and pieces from the events of Speed and Trixie's day together.

Speed didn't answer as he continued to watch. The last clip the press had was of the two of them getting ready to enter Trixie's apartment that evening. Speed had been all but on top of Trixie before they both disappeared inside the apartment.

John let out a low, mischievous laugh and said, "Looks like things must have gotten pretty hot and heavy between you two."

Speed didn't even look at John as he asked, "You said Jessie seems like he's about to go off the deep end?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure if he sees this it won't help," John said almost sounding fearful.

"He better not hurt her," Speed said with anger as he imagined Jessie becoming furious at seeing Speed and Trixie's day together.

"No. He loves her," John said, but not looking convinced.

"Then why is he forcing her to marry him?"

"I don't know. Obsession? All I do know is since that fight with you, he's been determined to keep her for himself."

Speed only grunted and looked out the window to confirm that the limo was still there. "Where are they?"

"They left," a man's voice said. Both Speed and John turned to see the chauffer standing by the front door. "I'm waiting for them to come back. Jessie and the girl left in her car instead of the limo to hide that they are getting married from the press."

"Jessie always did hate the press," John said understanding. "He rarely goes out because of the lack of privacy he gets. The press always seem to stop him in his tracks when he attempts to do anything."

"That's it!" Speed exclaimed as if he had come up with a plan. "The press! We have to get the press!"

"What?" John asked surprised. "You like the attention you get from the press?"

"No," Speed said walking to Trixie's phone. "I can't stand them sometimes." He then used the phone to call a news station and told them to meet him at the justice of the peace.

"What did you do that for?" John asked as if Speed was crazier than Jessie.

"Because," Speed said walking out of the apartment. "I have a plan."

John hoped it was something that would keep Jessie from wanting to hurt himself. "Where are we going?" he asked following Speed out of the apartment.

"We?" Speed asked leaping into the Mach 5.

"Yes. I know Jessie's a bit unstable right now, but I'm still his friend."

"Alright. Jump in," Speed said as John clumsily climbed over the door of the Mach 5 once again.

As they drove to their destination, Speed noticed that the bridge over the lake was up. "We can't wait for this!" Speed yelled aggravated with the traffic.

"What do you suggest we do?" John asked hoping Speed didn't attempt to jump over the bridge with the auto jacks.

Suddenly with a push of a button, Speed made the cockpit close, and then he started to drive toward the lake.

John's eyes got as huge as saucers as he began to say, "What the..."

Into and then down to the bottom of the lake the Mach 5 moved along.

"This is unreal," John said in awe as he looked at the fish, which were swimming by. He was clearly amazed as they drove and still amazed when they drove out of the lake.

Hoping it wasn't too late, Speed said, "I hope you're right about the press usually stopping Jessie's plans short."

"Oh," John said catching on. "You're hoping the press gets him too upset to get married."

"I've seen Jessie on TV being interviewed before. He might not like the press, but he sure kisses their butts."

"He has an image to keep," John said sticking up for his friend. "He's normally a nice guy."

"Well forcing someone to marry you is not nice," Speed said like Jessie was crazy. "If he's a real man, he'll realize what's really important is that Trixie is happy."

"You know he's a little unstable at the moment," John said aggravated with Speed for not giving Jessie a break.

"Again, that's why I want the press there. I highly doubt he'd hurt himself or Trixie in front of them. But after today, you just might have to get him some serious help," Speed said feeling a tad bit sorry for Jessie.

Once at the justice of the peace, Speed saw Trixie's car and the press gathered all around. "Perfect," Speed said pulling up. He then jumped out and began to run through the crowd.

"Speed Racer!" A reporter called out to him. "What do you think about your ex-girlfriend getting married right now as we speak?"

Uncomfortably, Speed thought, _Damn. The press showing up hasn't made Jessie shy away from wanting to marry Trixie. _Speed soon found the doors of the building locked, and could only hope that Jessie and Trixie weren't saying their I do's at that second.

"Stay there," John yelled catching Speed's attention. John was about twenty feet away on the side of the building.

Speed was surprised that John had managed to make it through the crowd and even more surprised as he watched John climb through a window. Within seconds, from the inside of the building, John opened the doors and Speed ran in with the press right behind him. There in a room off to the side was where Jessie and Trixie were and Jessie just said his 'I do'.

The male judge marrying them went on to say, "Trixie. Do you take Jessie to be your..."

Before the question could be finished, Speed flung open the door and exclaimed, "Trixie! Don't!"

Trixie turned to see those blue eyes that always had a hold on her, and ignored all the other eyes from the press. "Speed," she said softly as if not believing her own eyes.

Jessie would have yelled at Speed to get out, but the press made him instead as motionless as a statue.

It was on the tip of Speed's tongue to demand that Trixie not marry Jessie, but to not upset Jessie further or to tell Trixie what to do, Speed calmly said, "Trixie. Please don't marry him. I have something to say to you."

Trixie's heart began to pound as Speed started to speak to her in front of everyone.

"Don't give up on us because of the stupid mistake I made. That mistake caused me the most important thing in my life. Even racing means nothing to me without you."

Trixie couldn't take her eyes off Speed, surprised that he was bringing up the break up in front of the press. She feared what Jessie would do not knowing that Speed was being very careful of what he said in front of Jessie.

"I totally understand why Jessie is in love with you. It's just that I'm still in love with you too," Speed said softly. "I had told myself that I could let you marry Jessie because I wanted you to be happy, but I have to tell you something."

Besides Trixie, the press was all ears waiting to hear what Speed had to tell her.

Jessie didn't know what to do with the press watching and hoped that Speed wouldn't embarrass him.

As Trixie waited to hear what Speed had to say, she wished she could run into his arms, but the thought of what Jessie might do to himself stopped her. "Oh, Speed," she just barely whispered feeling helpless.

Speed could see that she still felt trapped so he moved on with his next plan. "Trixie. If you marry Jessie, there's no telling what harm I'll do to myself."

"What?" Trixie whispered thinking that she had to have heard Speed wrong. It was bad enough that she was worried about Jessie taking his own life, but now she had to worry about Speed doing the same thing?

The press gasped as Speed threw himself very dramatically down on his knees and began to plead with Trixie. "You should be with me! I drive better than Jessie!"

Shocked, Trixie watched as Speed started to crawl over to her and then attached himself to her leg making her and Jessie release their hands from each other. "I'll do anything you want me to," Speed said looking up at her as he held onto her leg.

John smiled quite amused because this was the last thing he had expected Speed to do.

Jessie would have tried to pry Speed off Trixie's leg, but he too was shocked and rather embarrassed for Speed as some of the press began to laugh. Never would he have thought that Speed would actual beg for Trixie. Plus, Jessie couldn't believe that Speed had threatened to hurt himself too. Speed really seemed off his rocker, and he looked rather pathetic.

"Speed. What are you doing?" Trixie whispered looking down at him, her eyes wide and full of confusion.

"I've got to have you!" Speed exclaimed giving her leg a small kiss through her pants. "Tell me you still love me," he said sounding and looking like a crazed maniac.

The crowd gasped again as Trixie automatically said, "You know I'll always love...I'll always care for you Speed." Hearing the gasp from the press, Trixie was quickly reminded of Jessie who was still standing next to her.

"You can't marry him," Speed pleaded on.

Trixie put her hands on Speed's shoulders and looked down at him. "Speed. You have got to get it together. You're starting to scare me."

Speed looked into her eyes and winked as if to assure her that he knew just what he was doing.

It then dawned on Trixie that Speed had somehow found out the real reason she had felt she had to marry Jessie. Speed in turn must have decided to act unstable as well to get her back. She couldn't help but love him even more for the fool he was making of himself all because he loved her.

Speed thought to himself, _Come on, Jessie. I'm making it easy for you to let her come back to me. The press won't think you're crazy, but that we are. Besides, you don't love her the way I do. _Needing to look and sound even more unstable, Speed hugged Trixie's other leg as well and said, "Trixie. I love both of your legs."

Trixie forced herself not to laugh and then looked up at Jessie.

Jessie smiled a smile that said he felt sorry for her, and then he said, "Good luck to you both. I think he needs you more than I do."

So glad that Jessie had given up, Speed released Trixie's legs. He then stood up, picked Trixie up, and then threw her over his shoulder and headed to the door he had spotted across the room from the press.

"Speed!" Trixie cried out holding on to him. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere we can be alone," Speed exclaimed as he ran through that other door and then locked it before the press could follow behind.

"I can't believe that Jessie let me go to be with you," Trixie said in disbelief as she continued to hold on to Speed.

"I wasn't going to give up on getting you back," Speed said as he ran down the hall still carrying her over his shoulder. Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

"They're going to find us!" Trixie exclaimed while imagining the press clobbering them.

"No they're not," Speed said and opened a door and entered a small room. As he put Trixie down, she realized that they were in a bathroom. Speed locked the door and when he turned back to Trixie they both laughed at the insanity of the situation.

Calming down and listening to the footsteps running through the hall, they both stared and smiled at each other. "This is crazy," Trixie finally said.

"Yeah," Speed said moving closer to her and then taking her hands.

"How did you know about Jessie threatening to...hurt himself?" Trixie asked wanting to know.

"His friend John," Speed said so glad to have Trixie back. "Jessie let you go because the press would think that he was crazy if he didn't. He only likes to please them."

"You acted so pitiful that I think he actually felt sorry for you," Trixie said with a laugh.

Speed smiled and said, "I'd do it again to get you back."

Trixie smiled back as they closed the space between them to hold each other. Thinking of how crazy Speed acted to get her back, she said seriously, "Speed. Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Thanks for taking me back after I so stupidly let you go."

"Don't worry. I feel it in my heart that you really want to be with me,"she said smiling as she ran her hand through his hair.

"More than anything," he whispered holding on to her tightly.

Moving to look into his eyes,Trixie said, "I think that sometimes a person can really get over someone. What I mean is I know Jessie will get over me because we weren't meant to be together, but I don't think I would have ever really gotten over you."

"I wouldn't have gotten over you either," Speed said moving his lips very close to hers. "We're meant for each other," he whispered just before their lips touched and locked in a passionate kiss making fireworks erupt.

Outside of that bathroom door, the press continued to run down the hall looking for Speed and Trixie not knowing that they were not about to come out of their hiding place anytime soon.

**The End**

_Author's Note: 1st. - Again, the song "Let Me Let Go" does not belong to me, but is by Faith Hill. 2nd.- I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it ended a bit crazy. 3rd. - Like always, please feel free to let me know what you think no matter how long this story has been finished. Thanks, Jen._


End file.
